Something new, something old, something borrowed
by Gody
Summary: Drago Malfoy croyait que sa vie était bien remplie. Un emploi qui ne rapportait pas assez, un adolescent de quinze ans qui menaçait de lui donner des envies de suicide... Et maintenant, Potter devait revenir dans sa vie? Son premier amour qui semblait refuser catégoriquement de le laisser tranquille! Et son morveux n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de son fils!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Puisque j'ai fini ma fic « Invisible Wall » et que certaines de mes fics sont sur le point de se terminer, j'en profite pour écrire ma nouvelle fic! J'espère que vous l'aimerez parce que j'ai envie de l'écrire depuis des mois!

**Something new, Something old, Something borrowed **

**Chapitre 1**

Drago Malfoy refusait de se considérer comme un vieil homme. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa réflexion et une grimace de colère déforma son visage. Il était beau, charmant, agréable… Il avait survécu a sept années dans une école débile et à un psychopathe qui maintenant servait d'engrais pour les pissenlits. Il avait survécu à…

-Papa! Sort de la salle de bain! Tu as 32 ans d'accord! Même si tu te regardes à n'en plus finir, les rides sur ton visage ne mentent pas.

Et il avait donné la vie, malheureusement pour lui. Est-ce qu'il allait commencer à avoir des cheveux blancs? Bien évidemment que non… Il n'avait pas encore 40 ans… À 40 ans, il se promettait de s'acheter une boîte de teinture et une bouteille de vin pour se saouler avant de commencer à teindre ses foutus cheveux blancs.

-Papa! Contrairement à toi, j'ai encore des chances d'attirer autre chose que des fossiles! Je dois me préparer!

En entendant son enfant, son bébé, sa plaie perpétuelle qui semblait décidé à le torturer aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait décidé de garder ce morveux malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que 17 ans à l'époque et qu'il risquait d'être renié. Drago se résigna à ouvrir la porte et sa grimace se fit encore plus prononcer en voyant Scorpius. Il se saisit vigoureusement de la joue de son fils, la tirant sans ménagement dans sa direction.

-Vas-y… Dis-moi encore que je suis vieux, décrépi, sur le point de me faire enterrer.

-Papa!

-Aller! Demande-moi de quelle couleur je veux mon cercueil et va prendre ton bain avant que je ne t'abandonne dans un puits!

-Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner! Je suis ton unique enfant! Ta chair et ton sang!

-Continue à te dire ça quand je t'abandonnerai sur les marches d'une église en plein cœur de l'hiver.

Et il planta là son fils, préférant se diriger vers sa chambre. Il n'était pas vieux. Il était encore dans la fleur de l'âge. D'accord, à 16 ans, il n'avait jamais imaginé être un père monoparental vivant aussi loin que possible du monde sorcier, mais les plans de vie étaient faits pour changer. D'accord, le manoir Malfoy ne lui appartenait pas. Quand il y pensait, son père aurait probablement essayé de le faire changer de nom s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à essayer de battre les accusations que l'on portait contre lui. Le blond s'empressa de mettre un jeans et un chandail et se fit une nouvelle grimace. Il n'était pas vieux. Chaque année qui passait ne voulait pas dire qu'il _vieillissait_, mais bien qu'il _mûrissait_. Il y avait une sacrée différence non?

Il se décida à aller dans la cuisine et de noyer son chagrin dans une tasse de café. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se saouler. De toute façon, la dernière fois qu'il s'était saoulé, il avait couché avec un type dont il ne se souvenait pas le nom. Et l'unique souvenir qu'il en avait était que sa performance au lit avait été plus que décevante. Il attendit patiemment que Scorpius se décide à sortir de la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse le déposer à l'école. Son fils se décida, enfin, à descendre dans la cuisine et Drago sentit une bouffée de fierté en le voyant. Super… Il se comportait comme un de ces parents poules et ridicules qui dansaient de fierté dès que leur enfant apparaissait devant eux.

-On y va? Demanda Scorpius en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, oui. Ne me presse pas.

-C'est vrai qu'à ton grand âge...

-Ah ha ah. Est-ce que tu veux être puni à ce point?

-La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.

-Est-ce que tu veux être l'enfant qui finit manger par un loup?

La moue qui apparut sur le visage de son fils lui fit rouler des yeux. Scorpius lui ressemblait tellement physiquement qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exaspéré. Leurs différences venaient uniquement de la couleur de leur chevelure, celle de Scorpius était blond vénitien alors que lui avait toujours une chevelure blonde platine. Enfin, elle avait intérêt à rester blonde platine. Il n'était pas prêt du tout à s'acheter de la teinture. Il entendit son cellulaire vibrer et s'empressa d'y répondre.

-Allo?

-Bonne fête. Comment vont tes vieux os?

-Va te faire foutre Blaise. Je te rappelle que tu as le même âge que moi.

-Jusqu'en décembre, tu es officiellement un grand-père et, moi, je commence ma vie.

Drago roula, de nouveau, les paupières avant de raccrocher sans même dire « au revoir ». Il savait pertinemment que Blaise viendrait lui parler sur son lieu de travail et il devait conduire Scorpius à l'école.

-Explique-moi pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'autobus? Demanda Drago en sortant à l'extérieur.

Ce fut au tour de son fils de rouler ses yeux gris, le blond s'empressa de l'ignorer. Enfant pourri gâté. Gâté par lui, certes, mais il pouvait quand même le maudire pour cela. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auto et Drago s'empressa de mettre la musique qu'il désirait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ces nouveaux groupes étranges que son fils semblait adorer.

-Tu vas vraiment mettre ta musique de vieux? Se plaignit Scorpius. Bon, puisque c'est ta fête, je ne dirai rien.

-C'est trop de bonté surtout quand on pense qu'il s'agit de ma voiture.

Où était passé son mignon petit Scorpius qui souriait à tout ce qu'il disait et qui faisait des siestes? Pourquoi avait-il été remplacé par ce monstre… cet… adolescent… Avait-il vraiment agi de manière aussi puérile lorsqu'il était plus jeune? Probablement qu'il avait été pire, mais il pouvait ignorer ce magnifique détail et se concentrer sur la route.

Ils arrivèrent en moins de dix minutes devant l'école de Scorpius et son fils s'empressa de sortir de la voiture après l'avoir embrassé avec enthousiasme sur la joue. Merlin… Combien de temps cela lui avait-il pris pour accepter que Scorpius était un enfant très affectueux et qu'il devait s'y résigner en tant que père. Il se secoua doucement la tête en regardant l'école de son fils. Il n'avait pas voulu que son fils aille à Poudlard. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'entendre que son fils avait été placé à une de ces stupides quatre maisons et qu'à présent toute sa personnalité était déterminée par un lion, un serpent, un aigle ou un buffle. Il avait déjà assez donné à Poudlard. Il s'apprêtait à redémarrer sa voiture lorsque quelqu'un tapota délicatement sur la vitre de celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que Scorpius avait bien pu oublier? Il se tourna nonchalamment vers la fenêtre et sursauta violemment en voyant un visage qu'il avait été si sur de ne jamais revoir. Oh merde…

Potter… Harry Potter… Saint Potter défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin… Sauveur du monde sorcier… Griffondor émérite et aussi blanc que neige… Béguin débile jusqu'à ses 17 ans… Il aurait volontiers ignoré le crétin qui lui faisait un stupide sourire et aurait, encore plus volontiers, démarré sa voiture et, pourquoi pas, lui rouler sur les pieds, mais il était mature maintenant. Il n'était pas vieux. Pas du tout vieux, mais il avait _mûri_. Il se résigna à descendre sa vitre et même à faire un sourire aimable pour montrer sa grande maturité.

-Malfoy! Ça fait vraiment longtemps! S'exclama le brun en affichant un sourire digne d'une publicité.

Sauveur du monde… champion de Quidditch à la retraite… aurait pu être Ministre de la magie s'il avait seulement voulu prendre le pouvoir… Est-ce que Potter ne pouvait pas avoir, au moins, la décence d'être mal foutu?

-Oui Potter.

Une part de lui avait envie de dire « Pas assez longtemps, malheureusement ». Mais, il n'était plus un morveux désagréable de 17 ans qui essayait vainement de cacher son attirance presque palpable pour un héro hétéro.

-Alors… ton fils vient à cette école?

« Non… Il va à l'école de l'autre côté de la rue. ». Seigneur, mais retenir les répliques acerbes qui lui montaient à la bouche n'était pas évident!

-C'est la seule école qui enseigne la magie, hormis Poudlard bien évidemment.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les enfants de Potter venaient à cette école? Oh Seigneur… Il ne suivait pas vraiment les journaux, mais, aux dernières nouvelles, Potter avait un enfant avec Cho Chang et deux avec Ginny Weasley. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser Potter chaque jour. Surtout pas avec la belette rousse version femelle.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai aucune envie que mes enfants aillent à Poudlard. Trop de mauvais souvenir.

Drago n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir de l'odeur du sang qui montait dans ses narines et du rire répugnant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce que Potter cherchait quelqu'un pour parler de la guerre? Il n'était certainement pas la personne appropriée.

-C'est ma fête aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-il, sous une étrange impulsion.

L'art de changer de sujet en rappelant au monde entier qu'il était sur le point d'être un Grand-père. Bon, au moins cela eu la bonne grâce d'arrêter Potter dans son élan.

-Je m'en souviens maintenant! Bonne fête Malfoy!

-Merci. Est-ce que…

-Est-ce que tu voudrais aller déjeuner? Pour ta fête bien évidemment!

Les Griffondors… Non, Les Harry Potter… Galant, serviable, gentil. Où était une carabine lorsqu'il en avait désespérément besoin?

-C'est trop gentil de ta part. déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait moins glaciale qu'elle résonnait dans sa tête. Mais, j'ai déjà rendez-vous.

-Bien évidemment que tu as rendez-vous! Je suis trop bête! C'est impossible que tu sois célibataire et que la personne avec qui tu sors ne veuille pas t'emmener quelque part de spécial pour célébrer.

-Oui, c'est ça. Au revoir.

Et il referma sa vitre avant que Potter ne puisse continuer à délirer davantage. Il n'était plus intéressé par les héros. Il avait déjà donné, merci beaucoup.

()

Scorpius se laissa tomber gracieusement sur sa chaise et envoya un sourire étincelant à un des garçons qui le regardaient d'un air énamouré. Penbrook : école pour garçons en manque. Il tourna sa tête vers le tableau et salua gracieusement son enseignant qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant. Il était un Malfoy. Il était beau, intelligent et malin. Bien évidemment qu'il était le type le plus populaire de l'école. Quelqu'un s'assit à sa droite et il tourna à peine la tête vers son meilleur ami. Hayden Zabini semblait, comme à l'ordinaire, prêt à s'endormir sur la première surface plane qu'il allait trouver. Seigneur… il allait vraiment finir par énerver le professeur de mathématique s'il continuait de la sorte.

-Hayden, je t'interdis de dormir. Siffla-t-il tout en continuant à afficher son sourire aimable.

Il pouvait agir comme il le désirait chez lui avec son père, mais il y avait un certain décorum à maintenir à l'école. Son meilleur ami ne semblait pas avoir compris ce concept, puisqu'il se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux noisette comme s'il n'était qu'un grain de poussière entre lui et son but ultime : le sommeil. La cloche sonna et le silence se fit aussitôt dans la classe. Le professeur Boris n'était pas un homme à prendre à la légère et aucun étudiant n'osait même respirer de travers dans son corps. Hormis Hayden bien évidemment, mais bon… rien ne semblait perturber Hayden.

-Alors, tout le monde… Il y a un nouvel élève cette année. Il vient, certes, un peu en retard, alors soyez tous gentils avec lui.

Le ton monotone de l'enseignant ne donnait pas envie d'être gentil, mais bien se fracasser la tête contre quelque chose de solide et de dangereux. Scorpius était déjà prêt à afficher son sourire réservé, mais tout de même amical lorsque la surprise lui coupa le souffle. C'était…

-Mon nom est James Potter. Déclara calmement le nouvel élève.

Sa voix était encore plus morne que celle du professeur Boris et Scorpius avait été absolument convaincu qu'aucune voix ne pouvait battre celle de son enseignant. Potter… Ce James Potter avait des traits asiatiques, mais la chevelure ébouriffée, la peau mâte et les yeux émeraude ne mentaient pas. Le fils d'Harry Potter venait d'apparaître dans sa classe et les élèves se mettaient déjà à murmurer entre eux. Même Hayden était sorti de sa torpeur pour fixer le fils du survivant avec curiosité. D'accord… Ce type devait être son ami. La popularité était la clé du succès et Scorpius était bien décidé à être le numéro un.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement mes revieweurs adorés! Vous me donnez toujours le courage de continuer et j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^!

**Something new, Something old, Something borrowed **

**Chapitre 2**

Scorpius fit bien attention à ce que son sourire ait l'air aussi amical et charmant que possible. Il avait attendu jusqu'à la fin du cours pour aller se présenter à James Potter, et il avait bien l'intention de faire bonne impression. Le cours du professeur Boris avait été un véritable enfer. Tous les élèves essayaient soit de parler avec le nouvel élève soit parler de lui de manière très peu subtile. Lui s'était contenté de rester silencieux et de prendre des notes, son regard ne se posant même pas sur le brun. Il ne voulait pas être associé à la horde de groupies surexcitées qui devaient entourer le fils d'Harry Potter depuis qu'il était né. Au lieu de ça, il voulait avoir l'air de ce qu'il était : une personne sophistiquée, bien élevée et éduquée.

Il se décida à se lever et n'eut qu'à lancer un regard légèrement condescendant au troupeau qui se trouvait autour de Potter pour que ceux disparaissent sans faire de bruit. Il devait parler au métis avant que Liam Parkinson fasse son apparition. Si Parkinson devait ami avec le fils d'Harry Potter avant lui… il perdrait une occasion en or, et il en était hors de question. Les yeux émeraude de James Potter ne se posèrent pas sur lui alors qu'il se trouvait face à lui. Scorpius ravala rapidement son irritation et préféra se racler la gorge.

-Bonjour.

James Potter leva finalement son regard dans sa direction et l'ennuie total qui s'y faisait voir faillir l'énerver. Heureusement qu'il avait bien plus de contrôle que cela. Il n'était pas ici pour faire ami-ami avec James Potter. Il était ici pour faire croire à cet imbécile qu'il voulait être son meilleur copain. Lui n'avait nullement besoin d'ami. Hayden ne comptait pas. Il connaissait ce type depuis sa naissance, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

-Hn.

« Hn »? Quel était ce son exactement? Est-ce que cela voulait dire « bonjour », « enchanté » ou encore « va te faire foutre »? Il ne devait pas laisser son irritation se voir sur son visage. Il était Scorpius Malfoy et sa réputation était en jeu.

-Je me nomme Scorpius Malfoy et je tenais à te souhaiter la bienvenue à notre charmante école. Si tu as besoin d'aide d'une quelconque manière, cela me fera plaisir de te l'offrir.

Le métis haussa un sourcil avant de se lever et Scorpius fut obligé de lever la tête. Ce type le dépassait d'une bonne tête. C'était bien la seule chose que son père lui avait légué et qu'il détestait avec toutes les forces de son âme : sa grandeur. Son charmant sourire resta fermement en place alors que Potter continuait à le dévisager de haut en bas.

-M'aider… Répéta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

-Oui. Une nouvelle école peut sembler intimidante, mais je souhaite sincèrement que tu t'adaptes le plus facilement possible.

Il ponctua sa petite phrase d'un sourire ravageur qui avait déjà fait trébucher plusieurs autres élèves. Potter hocha sèchement la tête.

-Tu veux m'aider? Dis-moi comment me débarrasser des personnes indésirables qui me tournent autour?

Encore une fois, Scorpius fut tenté de froncer les sourcils, mais maintint, avec difficulté, son apparente politesse. Ce type ne pouvait pas être entrain de parler de lui. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Et puis, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il était vrai que plusieurs personnes lui tournaient autour.

-Les ignorer serait la meilleure solution.

-Hn.

Potter lui tourna alors le dos et partit sans lui jeter un seul regard. Les murmures commençaient déjà à se faire entendre et Scorpius ne put que rougir sous l'humiliation. Ce connard de merde venait de… Son visage resta, tant bien que mal, impassible, et il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras, l'entrainant à l'extérieur de la classe.

-Hé bien… ce type est un enfoiré. Fit remarquer Hayden, ses yeux noisette pétillants d'amusement.

-Certes, mais il est aussi le fils du Sauveur.

Il ne devait pas oublier ce détail ou il serait tenté de faire de la vie de cet enculé un véritable enfer. S'il perdait le contrôle une seule seconde, les gens commenceraient à parler de lui dans son dos et il ne supportait pas les murmures. Son sourire serein revient alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Demanda son meilleur ami.

-J'y réfléchis.

S'il agissait dès maintenant, il risquait de se laisser emporter par les émotions et de détruire ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps à construire. Une réputation pouvait être démolie en un quart de seconde. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de redevenir « le bâtard Malfoy » juste parce que James Potter avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs.

-Je vois le sourire psychopathe qui se forme sur tes lèvres… Sauve qui peut, moi d'abord.

-Silence.

()

Drago arriva deux minutes en retard à son emploi et, comme il s'y attendait, Madame Parker l'attendait de pied ferme. Merlin tout puissant… cette femme lui donnait l'envie de tuer quelqu'un… n'importe qui… Ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés en un chignon sévère et ses yeux bleus le foudroyaient sans ménagement. Méritait-il vraiment autant de haine?

-Vous êtes en retard Monsieur Malfoy.

Le minuscule chihuahua qui se trouvait dans sa sacoche laissa échapper un « wouf » retentissant pour lui faire comprendre l'horreur de son crime. Drago détestait véritablement ce chien… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quelle distance il revolerait s'il lui donnait un coup de pied. Probablement très loin. S'il était chanceux, il revolerait jusqu'en Afrique et il ne l'entendrait plus jamais japper.

-Désolé Madame Parker.

-Je ne vous ferai aucun serment sur votre retard bien que je me dois de vous rappeler que votre horaire commence à 9h et non 9h02.

-Oui Madame.

Madame Parker hocha sèchement la tête et Drago put enfin aller mettre son tablier dans la salle des employés. Il aimait son travail… Il devait se le rappeler tous les jours. Il aimait les livres… Il avait toujours aimé les livres. Travailler dans une librairie qui était aussi un café ne pouvait qu'être le bonheur. D'accord, la paye était médiocre et si sa tante Augustine ne lui avait pas légué un peu d'argent, il aurait incapable de payer sa maison et l'école de Scorpius, et il ne pouvait pas oublier que sa patronne lui donnait l'envie de se jeter en bas d'un pont, mais ça aurait pu être pire… Après tout, il se refusait catégoriquement à retourner vivre dans le monde sorcier, et il n'avait aucune qualification pour un emploi plus compliqué chez les moldus. Il devait donc se taire et se rappeler qu'il avait énormément de chance. Quelqu'un lança brusquement par en arrière et il poussa un soupir en sentant une poitrine rebondit contre son dos.

-Salut Maria…

-Ah… Mon bébé doit travailler alors que c'est sa fête…

Cela faisait des années que Drago n'était plus un « bébé », mais Maria appelait toutes les personnes qui avaient moins de 40 ans des bébés.

-Madame Parker s'est réveillée du mauvais pied aujourd'hui. Fit remarquer Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Elle est de mauvais poil tous les jours mon cœur. Elle ne fait pas assez l'amour c'est pour ça.

Drago frissonna d'horreur en imaginant quiconque faire l'amour avec Madame Parker. Quelle horreur… Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une image aussi effrayante le jour de sa fête? Il roula des yeux et s'empressa de sortir de la salle des employés. L'œil de vautour de Madame Parker devait être entrain de compter les minutes qu'il prenait pour mettre un stupide tablier. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son foutu sermon. Il se plaça derrière le comptoir et sortit la liste de ce qu'il y avait à faire pour la journée. Merci Merlin… Il n'y avait pas de livraison aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucune envie de se casser le dos à ranger les nouveaux livres le jour de son anniversaire. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit, et Drago afficha aussitôt un magnifique sourire. Ce sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit qui se trouvait devant lui.

_**-Potter**_.

Il était convaincu que sa voix était un peu trop aigue pour paraître naturelle. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier sursauta violemment en le voyant avant qu'un immense sourire ne se forme sur son visage. Il était maudit… Il ne pouvait qu'être maudit… Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ancien Griffondor et, aujourd'hui de tous les jours, il le voyait deux fois en moins d'une heure? Et Madame Parker qui continuait à le fixer avec mauvaise humeur. Il devait être charmant… Il en était capable. Enfin, il croyait en être capable.

-Wow, Malfoy… Nous n'arrêtons pas de nous croiser aujourd'hui! C'est le destin.

Ou bien il l'espionnait. Bien évidemment, Drago garda cette pensée pour lui et se contenta de faire un sourire légèrement crispé. Potter était un client… un simple client qui allait disparaitre dès qu'il aurait acheté ce dont il avait besoin… Drago se déplaça afin de se trouver devant Potter, la bouche fermement souriante.

-Alors… en quoi puis-je t'aider aujourd'hui?

-Oh! Rien vraiment. Je fais juste visiter mon nouveau quartier.

Son nouveau quartier? Oh non. Non, non, non et **non**! Potter ne pouvait **pas** vivre dans le même quartier que lui. Il en était hors de question. Comment pourrait-il vivre si Potter habitait aussi proche de lui. En plus, cet enfoiré avait l'audace d'avoir un sourire à tomber par terre. Il allait vraiment tuer quelqu'un.

-Est-ce que tu vis dans le coin Malfoy? Demanda Potter en commençant à marcher dans les rangées, obligeant Drago à le suivre comme un fichu chien de poche.

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais peut-être me faire visiter… si tu as le temps bien sur.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir.

Potter laissa échapper un rire nerveux qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Je croyais que tu avais un rendez-vous. Déclara soudainement l'ancien Griffondor.

-Oui. Avec mon travail.

-Oh. Et après ton travail? Est-ce que tu as rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre?

-En quoi ça te regarde?

Son ton était trop agressif et si Madame Parker l'entendait, elle se ferait un plaisir de jouer une symphonie fort désagréable dans son oreille. Le corps de Potter se raidit d'un coup et il se frotta vivement le cou avec l'une de ses mains.

-En rien, mais… ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Et alors?

-Je voulais juste... savoir s'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau dans ta vie… Comment tu allais et tout ça…

-Très bien. J'ai eu un fils avec ton pote Seamus. Je l'élève tout seul alors non… je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir des rendez-vous.

Potter enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, ses cheveux noirs lui cachant le visage. Quoi encore? Il ne le trouvait pas assez poli et agréable? Hé bien… surprise! Il était Drago Malfoy pas Dora l'exploratrice.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'avoir des rendez-vous. Murmura le brun.

-Est-ce que tu plaisantes Potter? Tu es _**marié**_.

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent brusquement sur lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas.

-Je ne suis plus marié. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde. Depuis six mois.

Oh merde… Que devait-il dire exactement?

-Je l'ignorais, désolé. Déclara-t-il sur un ton un peu plus agréable. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Tu m'en as rappelé pourtant.

-Heu…

-Mais, tu peux te racheter.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent dangereusement alors que Potter affichait son fameux sourire.

-Et comment?

-Allons au restaurant ce soir.

Le cœur de Drago fit un désagréable petit saut dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne roule des yeux. Potter avait visiblement besoin de distraction avec son divorce, sa retraite en tant que joueur de Quidditch et sa renommée qui refusait de le quitter, mais lui n'avait pas juste ça à faire.

-Désolé, c'est impossible. Je dois réparer quelque chose dans ma cuisine ce soir.

-Oh. D'accord.

Est-ce qu'il allait enfin partir pour l'amour de Merlin? Madame Parker allait l'étrangler s'il perdait son temps avec un client qui n'achetait rien. Maria était peut-être gentille, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait vendu quelque chose devait remonter à l'époque de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale.

-Je dois retourner travailler Potter.

-Ah ouais… Bien évidemment…

Drago fit alors volte-face, bien décidé à s'enfuir le plus vite possible quand Potter le retint par le bras.

-Est-ce que tu as un cellulaire?

Mais, ce type était vraiment persistant… Le blond hocha faiblement la tête, tournant ses yeux gris en direction du brun. Celui-ci avait déjà sorti son propre cellulaire et lui faisait un sourire hésitant.

-Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro?

Il n'allait jamais le laisser tranquille…

-Oui.

Il s'empressa de lui donner son numéro et ensuite secoua sa main pour qu'il puisse le relâcher.

-Je t'appellerai. Assura le brun.

-Si ça te tente.

Et, cette fois-ci, Drago put retourner travailler.

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement mes revieweurs adorés! Vous me donnez toujours le courage de continuer et j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^!

**Something new, Something old, Something borrowed **

**Chapitre 3**

Drago haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant la BMW qui l'attendait patiemment à l'extérieur. Blaise Zabini lui fit un signe rapide de la main et il se résigna à monter dans la voiture.

-Serait-ce possible pour toi de faire une entrée moins remarquée? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Son meilleur ami se contenta de lui faire un sourire avant de se mettre à conduire.

-C'est ton anniversaire. Un grand-père devrait revenir chez lui avec classe.

-Premièrement, va te faire foutre. Deuxièmement, je connais plusieurs vieilles personnes qui prennent l'autobus pour revenir chez-eux.

-Ces vieilles personnes n'ont pas l'honneur d'avoir Blaise Zabini comme meilleur ami.

-Cadeau de Martin?

-Maxime.

Drago roula ses yeux face à cette correction. Comment était-il se souvenir des noms de chacun des amoureux de Blaise? Mais, ce Maxime s'était surpassé. Lui n'avait qu'une minuscule Toyota. Non. Il ne devait pas insulter sa voiture. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Malgré les années, elle continuait à rouler et ne lui demandait jamais d'aller au garage. Bonne petite. Seigneur… Il devait être vraiment fatigué pour commencer à parler de sa voiture.

-Tu dors à la maison, n'est-ce pas? Ma voiture est encore dans le stationnement de mon travail.

-Je sais, je sais. Bailla Blaise. Mon cours commence à midi demain, alors il n'y a pas de problème.

Blaise Zabini… un type qui avait trois diplômes universitaires… pour aucune raison. Sérieusement? Est-ce qu'un diplôme en _littérature française_ allait mettre du pain sur la table?

-J'ai vu Potter aujourd'hui.

-Oh…

-J'espère ne plus jamais le revoir.

-Oh…

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que ces foutus « oh » veulent dire!

-Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi séduisant?

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment avant de détourner vivement le regard. Potter n'était pas séduisant. Il était… parfaitement normal. Rien qui devait lui donner des nuits blanches et l'obliger à se poser des milliards de questions. Ses poings se crispèrent l'un contre l'autre et il se secoua doucement la tête.

-Je n'ai rien à dire sur l'apparence physique de Potter. Répliqua-t-il calmement.

-Ce qui veut dire : « Ouais, il est superbe. »

-Les types comme Potter…

-Quoi?

-Il faut les regarder de loin. Rien d'autre.

Joli fantaisie, terrible réalité. Il l'avait appris à ses dépends avec Seamus Finnigan. Une légère grimace se forma sur son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au géniteur de Scorpius.

-Ouh… Il doit vraiment être plus sexy que je ne l'imaginais. Je devrais lui rendre visite.

-Tu sors avec Marcus.

-Maxime.

-Peu importe. Et Potter est hétéro.

-Pas selon les rumeurs.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. De toute façon, je suis convaincu que Mathias…

-Maxime.

-N'apprécierait pas.

Blaise haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de se stationner devant sa maison. Drago sortit rapidement de sa voiture, bien décidé à préparer le diner avant que Scorpius n'arrive, comme un ouragan, sans oublier qu'Hayden serait avec lui. Eurg… Hayden et son estomac… Comment un être aussi minuscule pouvait consommer autant de nourriture? Absolument terrifiant.

-Maxime m'a demandé en mariage. Déclara soudainement Blaise pendant qu'il mettait son tablier.

-Je vois. Tu as dit…

-Non, bien évidemment. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait bien pris.

-Que c'est triste. Matthieu…

-Maxime.

-Donnait de très beaux cadeaux.

Blaise se laissa tomber gracieusement sur l'une de ses chaises alors que Drago sortait ses ingrédients. Son meilleur ami était superbe, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Des cheveux follement bouclés qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux lime très clairs dans un visage chocolat et riche comme ce n'était pas possible.

-Il n'était pas le bon, voilà tout. Expliqua Drago.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et le blond savait pertinemment que Blaise disait la vérité. Son meilleur ami avait la phobie des relations trop intenses. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

-Je te comprends.

-Mais, moi, au moins, je ne suis pas frustré sexuellement.

-Je ne suis pas frustré sexuellement. Répliqua le blond.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas baisé?

3 ans et six mois… mais qui comptait? Il n'avait pas le temps, voilà tout. Il était un parent monoparental qui devait travaillait temps plein… et dont le fils détestait chacun de ses petits-amis. De toute façon, lui non plus ne les aimait pas tant que ça. Sauf le sexe… et même là… il n'avait pas tant d'intimité que ça.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance.

-De toute évidence, tu n'as jamais baisé avec la bonne personne.

-Est-ce que Marcel…

-Maxime.

-Était la bonne personne?

-Je lui donne 7 sur 10 parce qu'il avait un enthousiasme débordant, et il faisait un truc avec sa langue…

Blaise eut un léger frisson qui fit éclater de rire Drago. Il n'avait pas besoin de sexe. Enfin, pas vraiment. Le sexe était très satisfaisant, effectivement, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. De toute façon, il avait ses mains pour s'occuper. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement face à ses pensées.

-Je parie que Potter serait un 10 sur 10.

-Pourquoi! Demanda Drago.

-Toute cette magie et cette intensité… Sexy en Diable.

-Peut-être qu'il a un très petit pénis. Rétorqua le blond, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-Drago chérie… Si tu ne sais pas que même avec le plus petit pénis, nous pouvons faire…

-Silence! Je ne veux pas savoir! S'exclama l'ancien Serpentard.

-Tu es un homme ou une petite fille vierge à 15 ans?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mal à être vierge à 15 ans! Scorpius a 15 ans!

-J'espère que tu lui as expliqué les choses importantes de la vie.

Le visage de Drago devint aussi blanc qu'un drap alors que le sourire de Blaise s'élargissait. Putain d'enfoiré de merde… Scorpius n'était pas prêt au sexe. Il ne serait jamais prêt au sexe. Il n'avait aucun problème à détruire quiconque s'approchait de son fils. Fille ou garçon.

-Si tu crois que tu es drôle… Siffla Drago.

-Rectification, je pense que je suis _hilarant_.

-Mais, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais la pire des salopes à Poudlard…

-Je suis un homme, dans ce cas, la société appelle ça être un _player_.

-Oui, alors comme je disais… ce n'est pas parce que tu étais la pire des salopes à Poudlard que mon fils va perdre sa virginité prochainement! Il n'a jamais été intéressé par personne de toute façon!

-C'est vrai… lui ne dessine pas des petits cœurs avec le nom « Potter » à l'intérieur…

-Je ne faisais certainement pas cela! S'indigna le blond.

-Si tu le dis.

Drago commençait sérieusement à considérer faire une crise d'anxiété.

()

Scorpius avait fait bien attention d'éviter le plus que possible James Potter pour la fin de journée. Il devait penser à une stratégie afin de se rapprocher du fils du Survivant, et il n'allait rien réussir du tout en agissant sur le coup de l'émotion. Il entendit la cloche sonnée et secoua vigoureusement Hayden afin que celui-ci se réveille.

-Les classes ne pourraient pas durer plus longtemps? Demanda Hayden après avoir baillé.

-Je refuse de faire le moindre commentaire sur ton comportement.

-Alors tais-toi.

Scorpius jeta sa longue chevelure blond-roux derrière son dos et plissa dangereusement les yeux. Hayden se décida à se lever et ils sortirent de la classe. Aussitôt, son regard tomba sur Liam Parkinson accompagné de son ombre géante. Liam était occupé à parler avec Potter, ses yeux verts pétillants alors qu'il jouait avec l'une de ses mèches blondes. Merde… Si Liam devenait ami avec Potter avant lui… Il devait intervenir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hayden qui leva un sourcil.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il visiblement sous la défensive.

-Tu sais quoi.

-Pas question.

-Aller… vous devez avoir quelque chose en commun.

_-Non_!

Scorpius savait pertinemment qu'Hayden se résignerait à parler à Brandon Parkinson, le jumeau de Liam. Après tout, lui et Brandon étaient dans le même groupe de danse. Il fallait qu'il puisse sortir Potter des griffes acérées de Liam et, pour cela, il devait avoir une raison de rentrer dans leur conversation.

-On les appelle « La Belle et la Bête ». Siffla Hayden.

-J'ignore pourquoi les gens assument que Brandon est la bête. Répliqua placidement Scorpius.

-Parce qu'il fait **peur**.

Brandon lui faisait bien moins peur que Liam. Certes, il mesurait 7 pieds (2 mètres et 13 centimètres), et il ne répondait quant grognement, mais il ne s'amusait pas à montrer sa supériorité à quiconque le déplaisait, contrairement à Liam.

-Il fait deux fois ma taille. Geignit Hayden.

-Tu exagères. Tu mesures 5 pieds 4 (1 mètre 65).

-Son bras est plus gros que ma tête.

-Hayden, fais vite.

Son meilleur ami lui prit férocement le bras, le secouant méchamment.

-La première et dernière chose qu'il ma dite était : « Est-ce que tu aimes le chocolat blanc? »

-Il essayait de commencer une conversation.

-Qui commence une conversation comme ça!

-Hayden…

Il se résigna soudainement et s'approcha du trio. Scorpius s'efforça à garder un air impassible alors que les yeux émeraude de Potter se posaient sur lui. Sans oublier le regard furieux de Liam. Brandon se contenta de continuer à regarder le plafond, qu'il atteignait presque avec sa grandeur.

-Heu… Salut. Déclara Hayden d'une voix étrangement hésitante.

Brandon posa alors ses yeux vert forêt sur son meilleur ami et Scorpius pria silencieusement pour qu'Hayden ne s'enfuie pas en courant, et surtout qu'il ait trouvé une quelconque excuse à son intervention.

-Heu… Je… Tu… Hum…

-Quelle éloquence Zabini. Cracha vicieusement Liam. Si tu continues ainsi, ton vocabulaire pourra même inclure les mots « Faim, manger, voir, dormir ».

-As-tu pensé à cette réplique tout seul Parkinson? Répliqua calmement Scorpius. Où tu l'as répété en te brossant les cheveux ce matin?

-Je ne perds pas mon temps à penser à Zabini.

-Alors, continue à ne pas penser à lui et fiche-lui la paix.

Liam s'apprêtait, de nouveau, à lancer une réplique acerbe lorsque Brandon se décida à bouger sa main pour la poser sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Zabini?

-Heu… je voulais te dire… bravo pour ta danse aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Le regard vide de Brandon l'aurait, probablement, fait rire nerveusement il y a quelques années, mais il avait un meilleur contrôle qu'avant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter qui semblait sur le point de s'enfuir en courant. Parfait. C'est tout ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant.

-Alors… tu n'as toujours pas appris à te débarrasser des personnes indésirables Potter? Fit remarquer Scorpius, un sourire qu'il espérait amical aux lèvres.

Il devait s'agir de la mauvaise réplique puisque Potter leur tourna brusquement le dos avant de partir. Seigneur… mais que pouvait-il donc faire pour que ce type arrête de le regarder de cette façon? La main de Liam s'enroula soudainement autour de son bras, l'obligeant à le regarder. Bordel qu'il détestait ce type. Ils se ressemblaient trop de toute évidence. Ils voulaient les mêmes choses en tout cas.

-Ne t'immisces pas dans ma relation avec Potter. Siffla le blond.

-Ah. J'ignorais que tu avais un penchant pour ce genre de choses Parkinson. Est-ce que Potter est au courant que tu t'imagines que vous avez une relation?

Le teint d'ivoire de Parkinson devint soudainement écarlate et Scorpius dut s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire victorieux.

-Je n'ai pas de penchant Malfoy. S'énerva Parkinson, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs menaçants.

-C'est ce que je me disais.

-Contrairement à ton père… ou devrais-je l'appeler « maman »?

Scorpius se contenta d'afficher un air ennuyé bien qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Une insulte bien trop facile qu'il entendait depuis qu'il avait 11 ans…

-Et toi, Parkinson, qui est ta « maman »?

Liam semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui quand Brandon se saisit du bras de Scorpius, ses yeux verts complètement glacés. Scorpius dut s'empêcher vigoureusement de grimacer sous la douleur.

-Tais-toi et va-t-en.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour se le faire dire deux fois de suite. Il secoua vigoureusement son bras, signalant ainsi à Brandon de le lâcher, et tourna le dos aux jumeaux afin de partir. Hayden le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à l'extérieur, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à plusieurs mètres de l'école que Scorpius s'autorisa à laisser échapper un grognement de douleur et qu'il releva son chandail. Sur son avant-bras se trouvait une marque rouge en forme de main.

-La Belle et la Bête. Déclara calmement Hayden. Sauf que la Belle est une garce et la Bête ne se transformera jamais en Prince Charmant.

-Pas un mot à mon père.

-Comme d'habitude.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement mes revieweurs adorés! Vous me donnez toujours le courage de continuer et j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^!

**Something new, Something old, Something borrowed **

**Chapitre 4**

Drago laissa son regard se promener dans sa boutique et poussa un soupir d'aise. Il n'y avait pas de Madame Parker et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait même pas aperçu l'ombre d'Harry Potter. Bon débarras et alléluia. Maria, l'autre employée, lui prit soudainement la main et se mit à la secouer dans tous les sens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vérifie la puissance de ton bras.

-Pourquoi!

-Parce que tu dois lui faire pratiquer énormément d'exercices.

Malgré lui, le blond se sentit devenir rouge pivoine alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs foudroyants. D'accord, il n'avait pas de vie sexuelle. D'accord, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous mais était-ce une raison pour que tout le monde se moque de lui? Il avait peut-être besoin de baiser, mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Et l'idée d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit lui donnait une poussée de boutons. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une relation sérieuse. Il savait déjà par quel type d'homme il était attiré, et, avec eux, cela se terminait toujours mal.

-Il y a un Dieu… Souffla Maria, en écarquillant les yeux.

-De quoi…

Drago se tourna alors d'un coup et ne put s'empêcher de passer une main rageuse sur son visage. Potter venait de rentrer dans sa librairie. Bien évidemment que le Sauveur devait rentrer dans sa foutue boutique. Il venait de penser à la joie qu'il avait en le voyant pas. Potter vivait pour détruire sa joie.

-Hé Malfoy! Salua-t-il avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

-Tu connais Adonis? Murmura Maria.

Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à son âge, elle pouvait encore faire la différence entre un homme séduisant et un vieillard décrépi. Mais, merde… Même lui devait admettre que Potter ressemblait à un sexe symbole avec sa veste noire et son jeans moulant. Heureusement qu'il était immunisé contre le charme Griffondor, Seamus avait arrangé cela d'un seul coup de baguette. Sans jeu de mot.

-Bonjour Potter. Est-ce que tu cherches un livre en particulier?

-Hum… Aurais-tu un livre qui explique à un mec comment inviter un autre mec à diner?

Le cerveau de Drago se figea dans son crâne et il cligna stupidement des yeux. Est-ce que les rumeurs étaient vraies? Potter était-il vraiment gay? Impossible. Il secoua doucement la tête avant de poser une main sur sa hanche. Il avait fait des enfants à deux femmes différentes, il ne pouvait pas être homosexuel.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux inviter cette personne à diner? Répliqua Drago.

-Parce que ça fait vraiment longtemps que je voulais lui parler et prendre de ses nouvelles.

-Pourquoi?

Maria se racla bruyamment la gorge et Drago se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Il claqua sa langue sur son palet avant de se diriger vers les rayons. Potter le suivit sans rechigner et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain d'être assez loin de Maria qu'il se tourna dans sa direction.

-Est-ce que tu es gay Potter? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun pâlit dangereusement et ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Drago se contenta de serrer ses poings l'un contre l'autre tout en fixant le plus impassiblement possible l'ancien Griffondor.

-Heu… Je ne dirais pas homosexuel… mais bisexuel.

-Ah. Je vois. Est-ce que tu essayes de me draguer?

Le teint de Potter passait du blanc au rouge sans véritablement s'arrêter et Drago en eut presque le vertige. Potter n'arrêtait pas de l'inviter à diner et il semblait décider à ne pas le laisser tranquille. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi Potter. Déclara-t-il glacialement, le regard meurtrier. Si la seule chose que tu désires c'est faire un tour dans mes pantalons, cela ne risque pas d'arriver.

Il serait bien parti après cette réplique foudroyante, mais le brun lui enserra vivement le poignet, l'arrêtant efficacement.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te parle Malfoy.

-Alors quoi? Tu veux être mon _ami_?

Il avait déjà eu un ami Griffondor et cela lui avait donné un bébé dans le ventre à 17 ans. Il n'était nullement prêt à revivre la même expérience. Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude et la main qui entourait son poignet se resserra.

-Je sais que Seamus…

-Ne parlons pas de ton copain, s'il te plait. Rétorqua Drago en haussant une épaule. Je n'ai rien à dire le concernant.

-Je vois… Mais, mon but n'est pas de coucher avec toi Malfoy.

Drago fixa intensément Potter pendant quelques minutes avant d'hocher la tête. Bien évidemment que Potter ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Cette idée ne pouvait qu'être grotesque. Il s'agissait du Survivant avec un « S » majuscule. Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il au fessier d'un ancien Serpentard dont le père avait fini sa vie à Azkaban.

-Très bien. Tu devrais arrêter de me parler comme tu le fais alors, cela pourrait porter à confusion.

-Et comment je te parle?

-Tu apparais sur mon lieu de travail alors que tu ne veux pas acheter de livre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit…

Le blond roula des yeux avant de lui tendre violemment un livre.

-Tiens. Maintenant, dégage.

-Est-ce que tu parles comme ça avec tous tes clients?

-Oui, bien évidemment. Répondit sarcastiquement Drago.

-Si j'achète ce livre, est-ce que tu vas dîner avec moi?

-Non.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un ami Griffondor. Il avait déjà assez donné non? Il se mordit férocement la lèvre inférieure, essayant vainement de garder son calme. Potter avait dû entendre parler de son histoire avec Seamus Finnigan. Bordel! Tout le monde avait dû entendre parler de son histoire. Enfin, de la version révisée et approuvée par cet enfoiré d'Irlandais. Le blond se secoua vivement la tête, revenant sur terre.

-Si je lis ce livre… Est-ce que je vais trouver un moyen de te convaincre d'aller dîner avec moi?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi devrais-je lire ce livre?

-Pour ta culture personnelle.

Il agita alors son bras, faisant clairement le message que Potter devait le relâcher. Malheureusement, ce type semblait refuser de comprendre son message. Devait-il le lui hurler?

-Tu sais que je vais continuer à t'emmerder jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'aller dîner avec moi. Expliqua Potter.

-Nous n'irons pas dîner ensemble. Nous n'irons nulle part ensemble. Au revoir Potter.

-Je suis persévérant Malfoy.

Lui aussi. C'était bien grâce à cela qu'il avait réussi à créer une vie décente pour lui et Scorpius. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Potter qui semblait refuser de comprendre le simple mot « non ». Devait-il dire « oui » juste pour qu'il lui fiche la paix? Ses yeux se plissèrent en pensant qu'il allait céder la victoire à Potter juste pour qu'il le laisse tranquille.

-Moi aussi. Rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard en levant la tête.

Il avait toujours détesté le fait que Potter était plus grand que lui. Cela semblait enlever le venin qui se trouvait dans ses mots. Foutu Griffondor.

-Je pourrais aussi camper dans ce magasin jusqu'à la fin pour que tu acceptes.

-Et j'appellerais la police. Siffla le blond.

-Et je reviendrais le lendemain. Sans oublier que j'ai des contacts, je sortirai de prison avant que tu puisses dire « alohomoha »

-Pourquoi pas « aveda kedavra »?

Le rire de Potter le fit violemment sursauter et il croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Ce stupide rire le faisait frissonner. Il détestait frissonner, surtout à cause de Potter.

-Ce sortilège n'a pas d'effet sur moi, Malfoy. Voldemort l'a appris à ses dépends.

-Va-t-en.

-Dîne avec moi.

-Non.

Potter haussa nonchalamment les épaules avant de déposer le livre dans ses mains et de commencer à marcher vers la sortie.

-Très bien Malfoy. Tu l'auras voulu. Je vais te faire subir toute l'intensité du charme Potter.

Le brun lui lança alors un sourire arrogant qui lui donna l'envie folle de lui arracher quelques dents, avant de partir du magasin. Drago se dirigea alors lentement vers Maria qui le fixait avec amusement.

-En dirait que tu vas bientôt perdre ta virginité Fit-elle remarquer, visiblement amusée.

-Je suis père, Maria. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne suis plus vierge.

-Ça fait aussi très longtemps que tu n'as pas baisé.

Drago eut la chance de ne pas avoir à répondre puisque des clients firent leur apparition. Seigneur qu'il détestait Potter…

()

Seigneur qu'il détestait Potter. Scorpius sentit la rage lui monter à la gorge et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Il essayait, et échouait misérablement, de garder un air serein et aristocratique, mais ce type lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Son regard de concombre mort… sa froideur légendaire… son indifférence palpable… sa manie de dire « hn » à la place de véritables mots… Il allait piquer une crise de nerfs, et cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il le côtoyait!

-Potter… Répéta-t-il aussi calmement que possible. Le professeur Gérard m'a demandé de t'aider…

-Hn…

-Alors, si tu pouvais m'écouter au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre… J'apprécierai énormément.

-Les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans les siens, et Scorpius dut se retenir pour ne pas montrer son irritation.

Je peux comprendre que la transition entre cette école et Poudlard soit difficile. Poursuivit d'une voix apaisante Scorpius. C'est beaucoup plus théorique, et beaucoup moins excitant, mais cette école veut notre bien. La direction et les enseignants font tout pour que nous soyons aussi performants que les étudiants de Poudlard.

-Est-ce que tu as récité ce discours avant de dormir?

Garder son calme… Rester de marbre… Il en était parfaitement capable… Il devait se souvenir que James Potter était le fils d'Harry Potter. S'il voulait avoir de bonnes relations dans le futur, il fallait commencer par là. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne aussi difficile que cet enfoiré.

-C'est ce que je pense intimement. Rétorqua Scorpius. Cette école est aussi bonne que Poudlard, et tu devrais lui donner une chance.

Il avait de rire… Comment cette école pouvait-elle battre Poudlard? Il avait vu des photos de cette école… Le plafond qui reflétait l'humeur du ciel… les fantômes qui se promenaient sans problème… les élèves qui pouvaient pratiquer des sorts intéressants et non simplement apprendre sans pratiquer… Tous les élèves se demandaient les raisons pour lesquelles James Potter était venu à leur école au lieu de rester à Poudlard. Scorpius n'avait aucune intention de le lui demander. Il finirait bien par trouver l'information tout seul. Aucun secret ne restait secret bien longtemps.

-Est-ce que tu crois vraiment la moitié des conneries qui sortent de ta bouche? Cracha Potter avec mépris.

-Je te demande pardon? Rétorqua aimablement Scorpius tout en essayant de retenir sa rage.

Les yeux de Potter se fendirent dangereusement avant qu'il ne se lève en entendant le son de la cloche.

-Je me demande seulement dans quel bouquin tu as appris toutes ces parfaites réponses que tu n'arrêtes pas de chanter à qui veut bien t'entendre.

-Si je t'ai offensé d'une quelconque manière Potter… Je t'en pris, dis-le-moi.

-Tu veux de l'honnêteté Malfoy?

-Cela dépend dans quelles circonstances, bien évidemment. Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

Il fit alors un léger sourire qui montrait la fossette près de sa bouche, et qui faisait fondre la plupart de ses professeurs, mais Potter resta de marbre.

-J'aime la vérité. Répliqua Potter. Crue et sèche.

-J'en suis convaincu Potter.

-Tu m'énerves.

Et Potter le planta là sans un regard en arrière. Scorpius attendit plusieurs minutes et ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hayden posa une main sur son épaule qu'il reprit sa respiration.

-Quel enfant de pute. Déclara paisiblement son meilleur ami.

-Il est impoli de dire les choses aussi crûment. Répliqua Scorpius.

-Comment le dirais-tu alors?

-Je dirais… quel sale enfant de pute doublé de salopard de merde. Bien évidemment, avec grâce et naturel.

Hayden éclata violemment de rire et Scorpius se permit de reprendre son calme. Il n'allait pas se laisser dominer par Potter. Il avait simplement besoin d'un plan… d'un bon plan…

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement mes revieweurs adorés! Vous me donnez toujours le courage de continuer et j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^!

**Something new, Something old, Something borrowed **

**Chapitre 5**

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il va venir aujourd'hui? Demanda doucement Maria, le regard pétillant.

Drago savait malheureusement très bien de quel « il » Maria parlait avec tant d'enthousiasme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour que Potter lui fiche la paix. Il refusait de sortir avec l'ancien Griffondor. Il refusait de lui accorder plus de dix minutes de son temps. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de Potter, mais bien parce qu'il était un adulte responsable et qu'il avait le droit de refuser de sortir avec le brun s'il le désirait! De toute façon, Potter ne voulait pas sortir avec lui dans une lumière romantique, il voulait simplement… Drago ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il désirait. Il avait déjà des amis, de la famille, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de sa présence? Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur la personne qui venait d'entrer et il ne put que pousser un soupir avant de recommencer à boire tranquillement son café.

-Salut Maria. Toujours aussi superbe. Déclara aimablement Potter, son sourire étincelant aux lèvres.

Maria se mit à glousser comme une poule et Drago fut tenté de se mettre à hurler. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Potter. Il aurait dû appeler la police ou peut-être lui lancer un mauvais sort… Quelle bonne blague. Comme s'il allait réussir à lancer un sort au Sauveur. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et croisa le regard de Potter. Le brun lui fit signe de venir dans sa direction, son fichu sourire fermement en place. Il s'agissait d'un client… il n'avait pas le choix d'aller le voir, de lui parler quelques secondes, et surtout de ne pas lui casser les dents.

-Bonjour Potter. Non, je ne sortirai pas avec toi. La porte est dans cette direction.

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent avant qu'il ne pose une main amicale sur son épaule, l'obligeant ainsi à ne pas bouger. Drago aurait voulu hurler à Potter de ne pas entrer dans son espace vital, mais le contact de la peau de Potter contre son chandail le figea aussi efficacement qu'un sort. Même pendant la guerre… Même pendant la douleur et la peine… Potter ne l'avait jamais touché. Sauf lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me touches Potter? Souffla Drago d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus ferme.

-Parce que tu refuses de m'écouter. Je veux seulement que tu dînes avec moi… Est-ce que c'est vraiment la mer à boire?

-Oui Potter. C'est la mer à boire.

La main du brun s'agrippa plus fermement à son épaule, et Drago déglutit avec peine puis ses dents se mirent à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Potter se posèrent brusquement sur celle-ci, et la manière dont il l'observait… Drago sentit un feu qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis très longtemps s'allumer dans son ventre. Il s'obligea à reculer d'un pas.

-Potter. J'espère que tu comprends que tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Nous n'étions pas amis auparavant, et nous ne serons pas amis maintenant.

L'image du sourire de Seamus fut suffisante pour lui donner l'impression qu'il avait reçu un seau d'eau en plein visage. Les Griffondors n'étaient pas bons pour sa santé physique et mentale. Potter avait passé toute la guerre à faire comme s'il n'existait pas et Seamus… Il ne voulait même pas parler de Seamus.

-Juste un dîner Malfoy et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Ah bon? Et que comptes-tu faire de si spécial?

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent et Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qui était entrain d'arriver. Il n'allait pas coucher avec Potter. Il avait déjà assez donné, merci beaucoup. Le blond se secoua alors la tête, essayant de dissiper le brouillard de frustration et de désir qui semblait y avoir pris résidence.

-Je n'accepterais plus ses visites Potter. Je n'accepterais plus que tu apparaisses sur mon lieu de travail avec ton sourire à 100 000 watts. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre?

-Non.

Il allait vraiment tuer Potter. Drago retira violemment la main qui se trouvait sur son épaule et ses yeux se fendirent dangereusement. Potter était le Sauveur. Potter était un Griffondor. Potter était… Il ne sortirait pas avec lui. Il ne coucherait pas avec lui. Il savait déjà la manière dont se terminait cette histoire.

-Je veux juste un dîner Malfoy. Est-ce que c'est si difficile?

-Ce n'est jamais qu'un dîner avec vous, les Griffondors. Fit remarquer Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et si je te dis…

-Quoi exactement? « Donne-moi une chance! Une seule chance Si tu détestes ça, nous ne sortirons plus jamais ensemble! ». Est-ce que c'est quelque chose comme ça que tu voulais me dire?

Un étrange éclair traversa les yeux émeraude de Potter, et Drago fut tenté de se mettre à hurler pour faire bonne mesure. Hurler? Il se trouvait sur son lieu de travail. Il n'avait pas le temps de se mettre à hurler. Et surtout, il ne désirait nullement se faire renvoyer. Comment ferait-il pour payer l'école de Scorpius s'il ne travaillait pas? Il prit une longue respiration, retrouvant difficilement son calme.

-Je suis censé vendre Potter, et non parler avec toi. Je pourrais me faire renvoyer avec toute cette histoire.

-Vendre tu dis…

Potter prit soudainement une pile de livres et les mit violemment dans ses bras, puis le poussa sans ménagement vers la caisse.

-Je prends ses livres. Déclara-t-il fermement.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère!

-Non. Je suis un client maintenant. Tu ne peux plus me mettre dehors.

Maria avait dû sentir le danger, puisqu'elle venait de disparaître dans l'arrière boutique. Drago pouvait sentir qu'un mal de tête allait bientôt le dévaster, surtout s'il continuait à parler avec Potter. Il se mit alors à scanner chaque livre, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus ronds à chaque fois que le prix augmentait. Ce ne fut que lorsque la facture monta à 500$ qu'il leva les yeux en direction de Potter. Le brun le fixait sans cligner des paupières, une lueur d'irritation dans le regard.

-Est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point Malfoy? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, Potter. Je ne te déteste pas. En fait, je te suis même reconnaissant.

-D'avoir tué Voldemort?

Un frisson traversa Drago et il hocha la tête.

-Alors, si tu ne me détestes pas… Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire de diner avec moi?

Le blond se contenta d'annoncer le prix que Potter paya sans même rechigner. Il était prêt à parier que Potter n'ouvrirait, probablement, aucun de ces foutus livres et pourtant… Il venait de dépenser près de 600$ pour ça.

-Je ne veux pas dîner avec toi Potter, parce que je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tes intentions ne sont pas claires.

Et il ne supportait pas l'idée du chaos que Potter allait probablement amener dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour le brun. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être son ami, et il n'avait certainement pas besoin de coucher avec lui. Les amis avec bénéfices n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé.

-Alors quoi? Je devrais te montrer un plan détaillé de mes intentions à ton égard?

-Ça me convaincrait bien plus que ce dîner pour refaire connaissance avec ton ennemi d'enfance.

Potter hocha sèchement la tête avant de partir sans tourner la tête dans sa direction. Peut-être avait-il finalement réussi à se débarrasser du Survivant.

()

Harry pouvait sentir la rage monter en lui, et il dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas s'énerver. Il n'y avait que Malfoy pour le faire sortir de ses gongs sans véritable raison. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa maison et jeta brutalement les livres qu'il venait d'acheter sur le sol. Ce fracas fut suffisant pour que Ron descende en courant, portant encore un simple boxer.

-C'est quoi ton problème! Hurla le rouquin.

-Drago Malfoy.

Son meilleur ami hocha faiblement la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre à Ron. Surtout pas avec ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, mais merde! La colère qui bouillonnait en lui menaçait de l'étouffer. Avait-il une maladie incurable pour que Malfoy le traite de cette façon? Il voulait uniquement lui parler et plus le temps passait… plus cela devenait urgent.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et Malfoy n'y comprend rien!

-D'abord, calme-toi. La colère embrouille l'esprit et ne t'aide pas à prendre des décisions éclairer.

Harry hocha faiblement la tête tout en se laissant, lui aussi, tomber sur le canapé.

-Depuis quand es-tu si sage Ron? Demanda-t-il, essayant de plaisanter.

-Depuis que j'ai failli frapper ma femme parce qu'elle m'a trompé.

Une grimace explicite se forma sur le visage du brun alors que le regard de Ron partait au loin. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter qu'Hermione ait pu faire une chose pareille. Il ne savait plus comment lui parler… comment la regarder… comment agir autour d'elle. Il savait que de mettre son bras autour de Ron et de lui promettre que tout irait bien ne servirait à rien.

-Quant au truc avec Malfoy… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas faire? Poursuivit Ron, la voix éteinte.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler de ça. Personne ne t'en voudrait de laisser tomber.

Harry secoua doucement la tête. Il devait parler à Malfoy, et il devait essayer de le convaincre… Ce qui n'allait pas être évident. S'il ne pouvait pas le convaincre de dîner avec lui; comment allait-il le convaincre de… Il avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à y penser.

-Je ne peux pas. Je le lui ai promis.

-Ouais.

Ron s'étira alors qu'Harry essayait de trouver un moyen d'accomplir ce qu'il devait accomplir. Quelle histoire de fous vraiment…

-Tu devrais recommencer à sortir. Déclara le brun en regardant pensivement son meilleur ami. Ça fait un mois que tu restes enfermer ici.

-Ouais. J'ai une idée. Je vais voir si ça va fonctionner.

Le brun approuva silencieusement avant de détourner son regard, se laissant complètement aller contre son canapé. Il allait devoir convaincre Malfoy de dîner avec lui… Il allait devoir l'amadouer… Il… Il ne voyait pas de quelle façon il allait bien pouvoir faire ça.

-Il a de ces lèvres… Murmura soudainement Harry, le regard lointain. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant.

-Ouais… bonne chance avec ça.

Harry se souhaitait, lui aussi, « bonne chance ».

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement mes revieweurs adorés! Vous me donnez toujours le courage de continuer et j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^!

**Chapitre 6**

Drago eut une grimace explicite en voyant que Potter l'attendait à l'extérieur de sa boutique. Ce type ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien… Ne voyait-il pas qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui? Il n'avait aucune envie d'être proche de Potter. La seule et unique fois où il avait désiré avoir un lien avec l'ancien Griffondor, celui-ci ne daignait même pas lui lancer un regard. Mais, maintenant que sa vie commençait, enfin, à ressembler à quelque chose, il devait arriver comme un cheveu sur sa soupe et foutre le bordel? Hé bien… Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse faire. Il sortit alors précipitamment de sa boutique, et passa devant Potter sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents lorsque le brun lui prit fermement le poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de partir.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Potter. Fit-il remarquer sans se tourner dans sa direction.

-C'est quoi ton problème avec moi, Malfoy? Répliqua le brun, les yeux plissés. Je ne savais pas que d'être en ma compagnie était aussi pénible.

-Ce n'est pas pénible Potter. Je ne vois simplement pas pourquoi nous devrions commencer à être amis, ou peu importe ce que tu veux que nous soyons d'autre.

Le visage de Potter se voila de rage qu'il retint avec une certaine bravoure, Drago devait l'admettre. Est-ce que le brun pouvait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'il rentre dans son espace? Il savait déjà ce qui allait arriver si Potter et lui avaient la moindre relation, il finirait par souffrir. Il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir. Seigneur! N'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert pour une vie? Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle Potter semblait si intéressé par sa personne. Après tout, le brun ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui et il n'avait jamais eu l'envie d'être son ami. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait avoir un motif. Drago ne faisait nullement confiance aux motifs des Griffondors. Seamus lui avait fait bien comprendre la leçon.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà fait quelque chose, hein Malfoy? Demanda Potter.

-Non.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme si j'étais un monstre sans scrupule?

Potter le relâcha alors brusquement et passa une main furieuse dans sa chevelure de jais. Potter prenait tout trop personnel. Il ne faisait confiance à personne. Surtout pas à un ex Griffondor qui ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention pendant toute une guerre. Il pouvait encore se souvenir des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le brun… et il pouvait clairement se souvenir de son indifférence à son égard. Alors pourquoi maintenant?

-Je ne te connais pas, Potter. Je ne veux pas te connaître. Est-ce si compliqué à comprendre?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me connaitre, c'est ça la foutue question!

Drago poussa un long soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Peut-être que Potter était habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, après tout il s'agissait du Sauveur. Peut-être que son attitude ne faisait qu'attiser son intérêt et que Drago aurait mieux fait d'agir comme un fan obsédé pour avoir la paix… Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce petit jeu avec le Survivant. Alors, si celui-ci pouvait simplement le laisser tranquille…

-Je dois aller chercher mon fils, Potter. Pourrais-tu me laisser partir?

-Tu ne semblais pas contre l'idée de mieux me connaître lorsque nous étions dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le blond sentit son visage pâlir alors que ses yeux devenaient ronds comme des soucoupes. La rage qui brillait dans les yeux de Potter s'éteignit brusquement pour laisser place à de la gêne mêlé à de la honte. Ah… Il était donc au courant de son béguin pour lui. Un autre coup à son égo. Lui qui avait toujours pensé être si subtile ne l'était pas en fin de compte.

-C'était il y a 15 ans Potter. Pourrions-nous passer à autre chose?

-Et si… je ne voulais pas passer à autre chose?

Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres de Drago et il roula ses yeux. À quoi est-ce que Potter jouait? Le brun n'était pas attiré par lui. Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui. Il refusait catégoriquement d'imaginer la possibilité que l'ancien Griffondor pouvait être attiré par lui. Il était peut-être bisexuel, ce dont il doutait fort, mais il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt en sa personne. Il le savait pertinemment puisqu'il avait passé près d'un an à l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

-Potter… à quoi est-ce que tu joues?

-Je veux uniquement un dîner. J'ai besoin de te parler. Est-ce trop demander?

Oui, c'était trop demander. Il avait fait une croix sur son ancienne vie, et Potter faisait partie de celle-ci. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir, le visage déterminé.

-Je ne veux pas dîner avec toi. Je ne veux plus que tu apparaisses devant moi.

Il n'allait pas laisser Potter et ses motifs boiteux lui pourrir la vie. Il avait enfin une vie stable et bien équilibré. Scorpius, malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu, était un enfant extraordinaire. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Pas Potter. Plus Potter. Il continua alors à marcher, bien décidé à se rendre jusqu'à sa voiture et oublier sa conversation avec le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire… Murmura doucement Potter.

Drago n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais ce murmure le fit se tourner brusquement en direction du brun, mais celui-ci avait déjà commencé à marcher dans la direction opposée. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il se secoua doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il n'avait rien contre Potter. Il n'avait jamais véritablement eu quelque chose contre Potter. Enfin, s'il faisait abstraction de sa jalousie et de sa colère face au rejet de l'ancien Griffondor, il n'avait jamais rien eu contre lui. Mais, il savait pertinemment que Potter égalait des ennuis. Il ne voulait plus d'ennuis. Le bien-être de Scorpius était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Alors, les plans bizarres de Potter pouvaient aller se faire foutre.

()

Harry pénétra dans sa voiture et dut se retenir pour ne pas donner un coup de poing à son volant. Il voulait uniquement lui parler, bordel de merde! Il voulait simplement lui annoncer ce qu'il avait promis de lui annoncer… Seamus… Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il l'avait promis. Ensuite, Malfoy pourrait prendre la décision qu'il désirait face à ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cette histoire ne le concernerait plus. Mais, il avait promis de lui parler. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son volant, et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au visage du blond. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant… il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses yeux, à ses lèvres… Merde… Il se redressa alors et démarra sa voiture. Lui aussi devait aller chercher son fils. James… un autre problème… Il était entouré de problèmes dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution. Qui lui avait fait croire qu'après Voldemort sa vie serait parfaite et simple? Un sourire amer se forma sur sa bouche. Il n'aurait jamais dû promettre à Seamus de parler à Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais dû regarder Malfoy de la manière dont il le regardait en ce moment. Il n'aurait jamais dû… Regretter… quelle émotion inutile.

()

Scorpius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en fixant James Potter qui écoutait placidement Liam Parkinson. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce type ait décidé qu'être ami avec _Liam Parkinson_ était plus intelligent que d'être son ami. Seigneur… tout le monde trouvait Liam désagréable et pompeux. Peu importe. Il n'avait pas besoin de Potter pour son plan. Cela aurait rendu les choses plus faciles, mais il pouvait s'adapter. Il passait sa vie à s'adapter. Un magnifique sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque le professeur Galloway s'approcha de lui.

-Scorpius, je désirais te parler. Déclara immédiatement le vieux professeur.

-Oui?

-Monsieur Edwards White va nous rendre une petite visite. Il serait très intéressant qu'il puisse rencontrer un de nos meilleurs élèves. Bien évidemment, j'ai pensé à toi.

Scorpius ne put que sourire davantage tout en baissant modestement la tête.

-Je suis heureux que vous me donniez cet honneur, professeur.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Les dons que nous recevons sont ce qui nous permet de garder cette magnifique école ouverte! Plusieurs pensent que tous les élèves devraient aller à Poudlard, mais notre établissement donne une aussi bonne éducation, même elle est supérieure sur quelques points!

Scorpius hocha aisément la tête et le professeur Galloway partit avec un sourire satisfait. Edwards White avait des liens avec le Ministère de la magie. Son fils était un auror et sa fille travaillait pour le Ministre de l'éducation. Son sourire resta affable alors que son cerveau essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen de se servir de cette nouvelle opportunité. Il avait un but à atteindre, et il avait besoin du maximum de pions dans ses poches.

-Hé bien! De toutes les personnes de cette école, c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi! Siffla Liam, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Si tu voulais qu'ils te choisissent, essaye donc d'avoir plus que des C de moyenne.

Le blond devint aussitôt écarlate et Scorpius permit à un petit sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne sa mine agréable.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… si tu désires que je devienne ton tuteur, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. Aider mes camarades de classe est toujours satisfaisant. Je ne demande même pas d'argent.

-Tu en aurais besoin pourtant… Ne portes-tu pas le même uniforme que l'année dernière?

Le sourire de Scorpius s'élargit alors que la rage bouillonnait en lui.

-Tu sembles porter une attention très particulière à mes vêtements Parkinson… Devrais-je me poser des questions sur tes sentiments à mon égard?

Les yeux vert pâle s'écarquillèrent et se posèrent brièvement sur Potter qui les observait en fronçant les sourcils. Scorpius aurait bien voulu éclater de rire, mais cela n'irait pas avec son image. Liam avait véritablement le béguin pour Potter. Que c'était pathétique. Il le préférait lorsqu'il pensait que le blond essayait de manipuler le métis. Il aurait eu l'air bien plus intelligent.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Malfoy. Finit par les interrompre froidement Potter.

-Oh! Tu viens de dire une phrase entière Potter! Je suis sincèrement impressionné.

La manière dont le brun le fixait aurait pu lui faire peur… Enfin, s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, probablement qu'il aurait eu peur. Mais, il avait vécu bien pire que ce type.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'attendre Brandon ici. Déclara Liam. Nous pourrions l'attendre à l'extérieur. Ton père viendra nous chercher dans combien de temps?

Ah… alors Liam avait parlé au grand Harry Potter? Si James Potter n'avait pas été un tel enfoiré, lui aussi aurait pu avoir une conversation avec le Sauveur. Avoir des contacts avec Harry Potter auraient pu… Il était inutile de regretter ce qui était. Il réussirait à faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans James Potter et son air de tueur en série. La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit alors et Hayden en sortit, les yeux brillants. La seule chose qui réussissait à retenir l'intérêt de son meilleur ami était bien la danse.

-Scorpius! C'était magnifique! Nous avons appris un nouveau mouvement de danse! Je pense que j'ai même mal aux sourcils!

Scorpius haussa nonchalamment une épaule, laissant Hayden enrouler son bras avec le sien.

-J'ai extraordinairement pitié de tes sourcils. Déclara-t-il, visiblement indifférent.

-Fils de pute.

Avant que Scorpius ne puisse répliquer, Brandon apparut à côté de Liam, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la marque que celui-ci avait laissée sur son corps. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être proche de lui pour l'instant. Il sentit le bras d'Hayden se raidir contre lui et prit rapidement sa décision.

-Alors, à demain chers camarades de classe et je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de journée. Les salua Scorpius, bien décidé à partir.

-Foutu hypocrite. Marmonna Potter.

Scorpius fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et préféra marcher en direction de la sortie. Il était un hypocrite, et il était un survivant. Il n'était pas le fils d'un héro national. Il était le fils de Drago Angelus Malfoy, l'homme qui avait tout perdu à cause de lui. Contrairement à cet enfant pourri gâté, lui avait un but et devait se battre pour l'atteindre. Son sourire aimable disparut dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur de l'école.

-Ne le laisse pas t'énerver. Déclara Hayden. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je le sais.

-Mais, il t'a fait de la peine.

Non. Personne ne pouvait lui faire de peine. Plus maintenant.

-L'opinion de James Potter n'a pas la moindre importance. Par contre, le fait que tu pues la sueur a beaucoup d'importance pour mes délicates narines.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Ça, c'est ce que Liam veut que Potter lui fasse.

Hayden éclata brusquement de rire et Scorpius laissa un petit sourire satisfait apparaître sur son visage. Que James Potter et ses préjugés aillent se faire foutre. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je remercie sincèrement mes revieweurs adorés! Vous me donnez toujours le courage de continuer et j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^!

**Chapitre 7**

_-Tu as tellement de chance Ginny! Être l'épouse __**d'Harry Potter**__! S'exclama Gladys Volantis, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres. _

_James se contenta de rester derrière la porte, attendant patiemment que cette femme disparaisse pour qu'il puisse enfin parler à sa mère. Cela faisait quelques mois que Ginny était enceinte et voir le ventre rond de sa maman l'amusait énormément. À 6 ans, il était prêt à être un grand frère admirable, comme son père l'aurait été. Son père qui était un héro qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Le grand Harry Potter. Son cœur se gonfla de fierté et il trépignait mentalement d'impatience. Il mourrait d'envie de toucher le ventre de sa mère et de sentir le bébé bouger. Il espérait que ce soit un autre garçon. Il n'aimait pas jouer avec les filles. Ah! Mais, cette femme allait-elle disparaître un jour? Il savait que sa mère n'était pas heureuse lorsqu'il interrompait ses conversations, donc il ne pouvait qu'attendre. _

_-Il est parfait! Grand, charmant, intelligent et Merlin! C'est un héro! Sauf pour cette minuscule erreur qu'il a commise dans sa jeunesse… _

_Le sourire de sa mère se figea sur son visage avant qu'elle ne caresse son ventre. Une erreur? Son père ne commettait jamais d'erreur. Il était Harry Potter. Il avait sauvé le monde d'un méchant sorcier! Quelle erreur avait-il bien pu commettre? _

_-Oui… Une regrettable erreur. Sa seule et unique tâche. Souffla Ginny. _

_-Comment est-ce que tu fais Ginny? Je ne le dirais à personne, je te le promets… mais comment est-ce que tu fais pour être en présence de cet enfant? _

_Sa mère se pencha alors en direction de Gladys, le visage pincé. _

_-Est-ce que tu laisserais tomber Harry Potter à cause de cet enfant, toi? Répliqua-t-elle glacialement. _

_-Mais, tu as l'air de l'aimer, non? En dirait que tu le traites comme s'il était ton fils… _

_-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'Harry réagirait s'il savait ce que je ressentais réellement pour James? De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est l'unique erreur d'Harry. Je peux supporter sa présence si cela veut dire que je garde mon mari. _

_James recula d'un pas, le cœur battant à la chamade avant de tout simplement partir en courant. Après ce moment, il n'avait plus jamais appelé Ginevra Weasley « maman ». _

()

Drago laissa échapper, pour la millième fois, un long soupir. Blaise lui lança un regard torve, avant de lui prendre la main, essayant visiblement de l'obliger à se rendre sur la piste de danse. Pourquoi est-ce que son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il se sentait absolument pathétique en regardant ces jeunes corps se trémousser? Il avait 32 ans pour l'amour de Merlin! N'était-il pas censé ne plus aller dans ces stupides soirées?

-Allons danser. Lui ordonna le mulâtre.

-Non merci.

-Drago… Tu m'as promis de faire un effort.

Et il en avait fait, bon sang! Il était là non? Qu'est-ce que Blaise voulait de plus? Il avait mis des vêtements présentables, enfin Blaise s'entêtait à dire qu'il ressemblait à un Grand-père, mais peu lui importait. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à porter des shorts si courts que n'importe qui pouvait voir ses fesses, pas vrai? Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces histoires. À 20 ans, il était bien trop occupé à essayer de trouver un emploi pour nourrir son fils pour s'emmerder à sortir. Et maintenant, à 32 ans… La vieillesse semblait lui peser désagréablement sur les épaules.

-Je suis vieux… Geignit le blond.

-Oh la ferme! Tu veux voir des vieilles personnes? Regarde à ta droite.

Drago se sentit encore plus pathétique en voyant le vieil homme dans la soixantaine qui se trémoussait avec un garçon de 18 ans. Ressemblerait-il à ça en dansant avec un de ces jeunes corps? Plutôt mourir. Blaise roula alors des yeux et lui prit le bras, le tirant sans ménagement vers la piste de danse. Il lui avait promis… Il pouvait bien faire un effort et essayer de sourire. Blaise se mit alors en face de lui et se mit à danser en fermant les yeux, semblant complètement subjugué par la musique. Pouvait-il vraiment faire comme lui? Danser sans réfléchir à rien du tout? Sans penser que Scorpius, son bébé, se trouvait seul dans leur petite maison? Scorpius était un enfant responsable… Il pouvait bien dormir seul pour une nuit, pas vrai? Il n'était pas un père horrible et il ne méritait pas la pendaison, n'est-ce pas? Il ferma alors les yeux et s'obligea à arrêter de penser. Juste sentir la musique… Sentir les vibrations qui caressaient son corps et qui faisaient bouillonner son sang. Il laissa alors son corps bouger comme il le désirait. Il n'était pas là pour séduire qui que ce soit. Il était là pour s'amuser. C'était Scorpius qui l'avait convaincu de sortir! Son bébé n'allait pas mourir parce qu'il partait pour une nuit.

-C'est ça Drago! S'exclama Blaise.

Le blond laissa échapper un éclat de rire tout en continuant à danser. Il vit du coin de l'œil un homme prendre Blaise par la taille et le coller contre lui. Le mulâtre se laissa faire et lui jeta un regard éloquent. Drago hocha alors la tête, lui signalant qu'il était tout de même attirant. Il espérait simplement que son meilleur ami ne disparaitrait pas dans cette foule de corps et qu'il ne se retrouverait pas totalement seul. Il sentit alors quelqu'un le saisir par la taille et le tourner sans ménagement. Il ouvrit vivement les paupières et cligna stupidement des yeux en apercevant Potter. Le brun lui lança alors un grand sourire avant de ramener son corps contre le sien, les plaquant efficacement l'un contre l'autre. Drago lui prit alors les mains, essayant vainement de l'obliger à le relâcher. Mais, merde! Ce type était partout ou quoi? Même dans un foutu club gay! Il était donc vraiment bisexuel… Il ne voulait pas y penser. Potter se pencha alors vers lui et dit quelque chose à son oreille. La musique était bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Il secoua alors la tête tout en continuant à essayer de se dégager. Potter lui lança un regard exaspéré tout en refusant de lui lâcher la taille. Puis, sans le moindre avertissement, il l'entraina vers l'extérieur du club. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors que Drago réussit à se défaire de sa poigne.

-Je te demande gentiment et pour la dernière fois Potter… Laisse-moi respirer.

Les yeux émeraude se plissèrent dangereusement et le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Drago ne put s'empêcher de constater que les muscles des bras de l'ancien Griffondor semblaient légèrement plus définis que lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. Merde… quelle horreur. Il n'avait aucune intention de saliver sur Potter.

-Je ne t'ai pas suivi jusqu'ici Malfoy. Un de mes amis m'a invité et sérieusement… je n'ai pas fait la moindre sortie depuis mon divorce. Mais, je suis heureux de te voir.

Hé bien, pas lui. Surtout pas habillé de cette façon. Seigneur! Il était peut-être à l'extérieur, mais il mourrait encore de chaud. Il essaya vainement de se couvrir lorsque les yeux de Potter se baladèrent sur ses vêtements. Et Blaise avait osé dire qu'il était habillé comme un Grand-père. Pourquoi se sentait-il donc aussi nu devant Potter alors? Avec ses shorts noirs et son chandail blanc légèrement transparent. Il n'était pas prêt à être regarder comme ça. Et il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi les yeux de Potter semblaient s'attarder un peu trop sur sa personne.

-Tu as l'air…

-Tais-toi. L'interrompit Drago. Écoute, va danser de ton côté et moi, je resterai du mien. Marché conclu?

-Et si c'est avec toi que je veux danser?

-Non merci.

Potter s'avança alors vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son corps. Malgré lui, Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il n'était pas prêt à ça. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Potter le regarde comme si… Un seul Griffondor l'avait regardé de cette façon, et les conséquences avaient été… Ses yeux se fendirent dangereusement et il faillit montrer les dents.

-Laisse-moi respirer Potter.

-Alors quoi? Ça ne te dérange pas de danser avec de parfaits inconnus?

-Je ne dansais avec personne si tu ne l'as pas remarqué.

-Alors quoi? Tu es venu dans un club pour rester tout seul?

-Pourquoi pas pour écouter de la musique?

Potter enfonça alors les mains dans ses poches, son regard émeraude voilé par la rage. Seigneur qu'il était sexy. Malgré tout cela, Drago ne pouvait ignorer ce simple fait. Sauveur du monde sorcier, riche, intelligent… Ne pouvait-il pas avoir au moins la décence de ne pas avoir le corps d'un Dieu grec?

-Je trouve difficile de te parler Malfoy.

-Alors, va-t-en.

-Tu es désagréable. Encore plus que lorsque nous étions dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et tes jambes sont vraiment…

La bouche de Drago dégringola alors que Potter le fixait sans la moindre gêne. Était-il saoul? Probablement qu'oui. Pas de problème. Il pouvait facilement ignorer les commentaires de Potter s'il était saoul.

-Potter… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler alors que tu es visiblement intoxiqué.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien avoir à faire avec moi. Tu me vois comme le Diable ou quoi?

Drago roula alors ses yeux et se retourna, bien décidé à retourner dans le club, attraper Blaise et partir dormir jusqu'à la fin de ses joues. Il n'avait aucune raison de rester là à écouter les conneries de Potter. Il ne le voyait pas comme le Diable, il le voyait comme Harry Potter. Un type qui ne lui avait jamais prêté la moindre attention et qui soudainement avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Le souffle chaud de Potter se promena soudainement contre son oreille alors qu'il collait son corps contre lui.

-Tu me vois comme ton ennemi, non? Souffla doucement l'ancien Griffondor contre son oreille. Ne sais-tu pas qu'on ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi?

Le blond était convaincu que son corps allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il battait fort. Il se tourna violemment en direction du brun et le repoussa sèchement tout en lui envoyant un regard noir.

-Ne me provoque pas, Potter. Nous n'avons jamais été amis, et nous ne le serons jamais.

-Alors quoi? Quand tu avais des sentiments pour moi auparavant, c'était uniquement pour le sexe?

Drago aurait adoré dire « oui », malheureusement il savait que ses anciens sentiments pour Potter n'étaient pas aussi superficiels. Il se contenta alors de relever la tête, le regard défiant.

-Mes sentiments ne concernent que moi.

-Très bien.

Potter se saisit alors de ses cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Si c'était uniquement pour le sexe. Faisons-le alors.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Baisons, Malfoy.

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais partie en vacances (Jamaïque !) pour une semaine et quand je suis revenue j'étais vraiment malade… Mais, me voici de retour!

**Chapitre 8**

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago resta figé dans un silence estomaqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Potter aie pu lui dire une chose pareille… et le pire dans tout cela était que le brun continuait à le fixer d'un regard bien trop sérieux. Il ne venait pas dire ça… Il ne venait pas de lui dire ça… Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé ressentir face à cette déclaration. Devait-il se sentir outré? Flatté? Malheureux? Non… Il préférait bien plus la colère. Ses yeux se fendirent dangereusement et il crispa les poings sur ses hanches.

-Espèce d'enfoiré de merde… Siffla-t-il. J'ignore pour qui tu me prends et tu peux aller te faire foutre!

Avant que Potter ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui tourna le dos et partit dans le club, bien décidé à retrouver Blaise et à foutre le camp sans demander son reste. Coucher avec lui? Sérieusement? Foutus Griffondors de merde… Ils voulaient toujours la même chose de lui, pas vrai? Il n'était pas assez bien pour une relation, il n'était bon qu'à baiser? Hé bien… Il n'était nullement aussi con que dans sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Seamus Finnigan. Se faire baiser pour ensuite se faire dire que cette nuit ne voulait rien dire, il l'avait déjà vécu, merci beaucoup. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre encore une fois une expérience pareille. Il trouva facilement son meilleur ami entrain d'embrasser fougueusement un inconnu. Il se contenta de le tirer violemment dans sa direction, en ignorant aisément le regard furibond de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un simple regard en direction de Blaise, et celui-ci hocha la tête. La soirée était terminée bordel de merde. Il se retrouva aisément à l'intérieur tout en priant pour que Potter ne s'y trouve pas de nouveau. Son vœu fut exaucé et il suivit docilement Blaise jusqu'à la voiture de celui-ci. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, le mulâtre plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il d'emblée.

-Potter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Rien.

Il lui avait simplement demandé de coucher avec lui, comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée gonflable où il pouvait mettre sa queue sans la moindre conséquence. Il se mordit férocement la lèvre avant de lever des yeux implorants sur Blaise.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une pute?

-Oh pour l'amour de Merlin! Tes vêtements ne sont pas trop révélateurs, d'accord? Ton chandail n'est pas transparent et tes shorts… je n'appellerais même pas ça des shorts!

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Blaise fronça les sourcils, semblant remarquer la gravité de la situation. Quelle gravité? De quoi parlait-il exactement? Il avait tout fait pour éviter de voir ce que Potter voulait, il ignorait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait agi de cette façon. Il était évident que l'ancien Griffondor avait décidé de le mettre sur son tableau de chasse. Super… Vraiment super… Qui aurait pu penser que Potter serait comme tous les autres. Et voilà une claque pour son ancien lui-même. Celui qui s'obstinait à voir Potter comme un chevalier en armure blanche qui sauverait tout le monde. Celui qui refusait de croire qu'Harry Potter était autre chose qu'un héros. Il était humain, voilà tout. Un humain qui avait décidé de le baiser. Avait-il parlé à Seamus Finnigan? Lui avait-il dit à quel point il était facile de se faufiler dans ses pantalons? Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre et Blaise posa alors sa main sur la sienne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Juste… Il voulait baiser avec moi.

Le mulâtre hocha lentement la tête et Drago soupira. Il savait qu'il agissait comme un idiot. Baiser était Baiser. Probablement qu'il aurait la même philosophie s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec un bébé dans le ventre après sa première fois.

-Il ne te connait pas, Dray. Murmura le mulâtre.

-Il n'a pas essayé de me connaître.

L'invitation à dîner n'avait été qu'un plan pour l'emmener dans son lit. Comme Seamus. Ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir d'autres tactiques? Pouvaient-ils arrêter d'essayer d'être son ami pour ensuite le baiser sans le moindre respect? Il commençait vraiment en avoir marre de ces Griffondors.

-Drago… Ne fais pas ça, d'accord?

-Faire quoi?

-Ne commence pas à te replier sur toi-même uniquement parce que Potter a agi comme un enfoiré. Ouais, il veut coucher avec toi, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Tu lui dis non et ça se termine là.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça! Rétorqua le blond.

-Oui, ça l'est. Tu as toujours été trop sensible.

Drago plissa encore plus les yeux alors que Blaise lui massait doucement le bras. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça parce que si Potter ne s'était pas saoulé… s'il ne lui avait pas stupidement dit ses intentions… il aurait pu tomber dans le panneau pour une deuxième fois. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que la même fichue histoire aurait pu lui arriver encore.

-Je sais que c'est facile pour toi d'ouvrir les jambes pour le premier venu. S'énerva Drago. Mais, je ne suis pas comme ça! Et je ne supporte pas l'idée que quiconque me traite de cette façon!

Blaise leva alors un sourcil.

-Je n'ouvre pas les jambes pour n'importe qui. Je peux supporter un laid riche ou un beau pauvre, mais pas un laid pauvre. Répliqua-t-il glacialement.

Drago se frotta énergiquement les yeux, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il ne pouvait pas arriver chez lui aussi énervé. Et s'il blessait Scorpius en lui lançant une réplique acerbe? Que Potter aille au Diable…

-C'est vrai que seul la vierge Marie peut te battre sur le domaine de la chasteté. Poursuivit Blaise. Potter aurait dû deviner qu'il parlait à un ange céleste qui ne s'abaissera jamais à baiser aussi facilement.

-Est-ce ta manière subtile de me dire de descendre de mon piédestal?

-C'est ma manière subtile de te dire d'arrêter de pleurnicher comme un crétin et d'accepter que Potter n'est qu'un humain.

-Je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie.

-Si tu le dis.

Drago fusilla méchamment son meilleur ami du regard, mais celui-ci se contenta de démarrer la voiture. Le blond arrêta de le fixer en remarquant qu'il n'allait pas du tout chez lui.

-Pourquoi allons-nous chez toi? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour que tu puisses te saouler.

-Je travaille demain.

-Tu travailleras avec une gueule de bois.

L'ancien Serpentard aurait bien voulu protester, mais il n'avait qu'à se souvenir du regard de Potter caressant férocement son corps et de ses paroles irrespectueuses pour être parfaitement d'accord avec Blaise. De toute façon, sa patronne ne serait pas dans le magasin. Il pouvait bien se saouler et oublier toute cette histoire. Maintenant que Potter savait qu'il n'était pas intéressé, il allait probablement le laisser tranquille.

()

Harry rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Il s'empressa de poser une main rugueuse sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une chose pareille était sortie de sa bouche… mais, merde! Malfoy était tellement énervant! Pourquoi refusait-il de lui parler? Pourquoi refusait-il de voir qu'il était là, devant lui? Pourquoi est-ce que…

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu grognes comme un animal en furie? Déclara calmement Ron en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu risques de réveiller James.

Cette réplique lui donna, étrangement, encore plus l'envie de grogner de désespoir. Malfoy était un problème. James était un autre problème. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une chose parfaitement simple dans sa vie? Ne pouvait-il pas jouir de son existence en se mettant à la poterie?

-Quoi? Ta sortie avec Alex s'est mal passée.

-Ouais… J'ai rencontré Malfoy.

-Il est partout ou quoi?

-Et je lui ai proposé de coucher avec moi.

Harry se devait d'admirer Ron. Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser un sourcil sans faire le moindre bruit. Peut-être devait-il se mettre à suivre les mêmes cours que lui. Le Yoga semblait lui faire le plus grand bien.

-Et il a répondu « non » de toute évidence. Devina le roux.

-C'est la manière polie et très censurée de ce qu'il m'a dit. Quelle merde… Comment je suis censé parler de Seamus s'il me déteste, hein?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin d'être son ami pour lui parler de Seamus?

-Pour le convaincre d'aller le voir.

Il avait tout gâché. Tout. Bordel! Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille? Malfoy risquait de ne plus jamais vouloir lui parler. Ou s'il lui parlait, ce serait pour lui lancer un mauvais sort. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance d'avoir une seule conversation civilisée avec le blond. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment eu le béguin pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient 17 ans? Il trouvait cela presqu'impossible à croire. Mais, Seamus le lui avait dit et Malfoy ne l'avait pas nié alors… Il aurait dû lui parler davantage lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes,

-Est-ce que tu fais tout ça uniquement pour Seamus? Lui demanda soudainement Ron, le faisant sortir de sa transe.

-Pour quoi d'autres je ferais tout ça?

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais poser la question.

Harry roula alors des yeux.

-Ok, _Yoda_. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout ça?

-En toi se trouve la réponse, _Obi-Wan_.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement tout en ayant le cœur serré. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout ça? Il avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait revu Malfoy après tant d'années, surtout que Seamus lui avait parlé une semaine plus tôt… Il avait eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un signe du destin. L'Univers voulait l'obliger à parler à Malfoy de Seamus, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le blond soit aussi…

-Il m'énerve. Souffla Harry.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Il me regarde de haut.

-Encore… pas très nouveau.

-Il est têtu, arrogant, insupportable… et il a des yeux gris… de grands yeux gris…

Ah bordel… Il était vraiment foutu de chez foutu.

-J'imagine. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ses grands yeux gris?

-Je vais… Je ne peux rien faire. J'ai dit la pire connerie de l'univers et si en plus je lui parle de Seamus…

-Tu es Harry Potter. Tu as tué un mage noir. Tu es plus influent que le Ministre de la magie. Tu as réussi à survivre à la rage de la famille Weasley pour avoir laissé ma petite sœur. Tu es fait en acier, mon gars. Ce n'est pas Malfoy qui va te détruire.

-Merci Ron.

-Et puis… tu m'as bien mis dans ton testament, non? Je n'ai rien à craindre.

Harry s'empressa de lui lancer un coussin en plein milieu du visage, et le roux ne put que rire aux éclats. Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'ancien Griffondor en observant les expressions faciales de son meilleur ami.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire comme ça. Murmura-t-il.

-Ouais… Merci pour ça. Tes problèmes sont assez divertissants.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie, avait trompé son meilleur ami avec un connard. Il ne voulait pas choisir de camp, mais bordel que c'était difficile! Et maintenant, il allait devoir essayer de deviner ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Malfoy pour se faire pardonner. Super…

À suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 9**

Scorpius s'obligea à afficher un sourire serein alors que son enseignant lui demandait, encore une fois, d'aller aider James Potter. Merlin tout puissant… Ne pouvait-il pas oublier l'existence de ce connard? D'ailleurs cet imbécile ne pouvait-il pas faire un petit effort pour remettre ses devoirs, ainsi personne ne lui demanderait de l'aider?

-Je suis convaincu qu'il fait de son mieux. Assura le professeur Tremblay. Mais, il y a beaucoup plus de devoirs à remettre dans notre prestigieuse école qu'à Poudlard. Il ne doit pas être habitué à devoir écrire autant. Il a besoin de ton aide Scorpius, et je sais pertinemment que tu es le plus qualifié.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait que sourire alors qu'il avait envie de l'envoyer balader le plus loin possible. James Potter n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il avait besoin de très longues séances de thérapie, voilà tout. Il ne faisait rien en classe, ne remettait jamais ses devoirs, et refusait de répondre aux enseignants lorsqu'ils lui parlaient. Il n'était qu'un… Il se dirigea, tout sourire, en direction du métis qui ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

-Potter. Salua-t-il. L'enseignant m'a demandé…

-Dégage.

Il voulait tellement foutre un coup de poing sur le visage hâlé qui se trouvait devant lui. Malheureusement, il se trouvait devant le fils d'Harry Potter. Personne n'oserait le toucher et même lui dire un mot plus haut que l'autre. Un type comme lui aurait mérité une vingtaine d'heures de retenue, mais la vie était injuste. C'était une chose que Scorpius avait appris de première main.

-Je comprends qu'il doit être difficile d'admettre que tu as de la difficulté. Continua Scorpius tout en passant une main sophistiquée dans ses cheveux blond vénitien. Mais, l'aide que je te propose…

-Dégage.

-J'avais compris la première fois. Malheureusement, je me dois de t'aider.

Oui, malheureusement. Son sourire commençait à vaciller, mais il se devait de le garder en place. Qui était ce type pour se permettre de snober tout le monde? Le fils du Sauveur. Il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Il était le fils du Sauveur, alors il ne pouvait pas lui donner la moindre raison de se plaindre contre lui.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

-Pourtant, je suis le plus qualifié pour…

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

-Bon très bien Potter. Nous allons devoir discuter, toi et moi.

Scorpius se leva calmement et se dirigea vers le professeur, tout en lui envoyant un sourire charmeur. Il ignorait quelle était le problème de ce connard, mais il n'allait pas mettre sa réputation en péril. Si James Potter échouait alors qu'il était censé l'aider, tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pouvaient être réduits à néant. Il savait mieux que quiconque comment la destinée d'une personne pouvait changer à cause d'un simple évènement. Comme un bébé dans le ventre à l'âge de 17 ans.

-Professeur, je dois parler à James Potter en privé. Serait-ce trop vous demander de sortir de la classe quelques instants?

-Bien sur que non Scorpius!

L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête avant de se diriger vers Potter, lui faisant un signe éloquent de la tête. À sa grande surprise, le métis le suivit sans faire le moindre chichi. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'arrêter d'être aussi difficile. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se trouver dans le couloir, que le brun s'avança vers lui, une grimace explicite au visage.

-Je ne veux pas t'avoir dans mon espace, Malfoy. Expliqua-t-il froidement. Est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre ça?

-Cela me chagrine énormément que tu ressentes ça à mon égard, Potter, mais je ne peux pas t'abandonner lorsque tes notes sont aussi mauvaises. Je m'inquiète pour toi, malgré ce que tu penses de moi.

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres fines de Potter.

-Tu es vraiment un menteur et un manipulateur.

-J'ignore ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour tu es une aussi mauvaise opinion de moi… mais, je…

-Ta gueule. Je connais les gens comme toi.

-Il n'y a pas de « gens comme moi », il y a « moi » et il y a « d'autres personnes ». C'est tout.

Potter s'approcha alors de lui, l'obligeant à se reculer pour ne pas avoir l'air intimidant. À quoi jouait-il exactement? Voulait-il lui faire peur? Il jouait avec la mauvaise personne. Il s'arrêta lorsque son dos s'appuya contre le mur, et il s'obligea à afficher une expression nonchalante.

-Les personnes qui n'en ont rien à foutre des autres, il y en a pleins.

Oh. Potter voulait jouer à la victime? Le pauvre petit garçon qui possédait tout et que personne n'avait jamais aimé pour lui-même? Qu'il aille se faire voir. S'il voulait se faire aimer pour sa personnalité, il n'avait qu'à arrêter d'agir comme un enculé.

-J'espère que tu ne répéteras pas à d'autres personnes ce que tu penses de moi. Après tout, ces accusations n'ont aucun fondement. Tu ne m'apprécies pas tout simplement parce que tu ne veux pas m'apprécier.

-Tu veux un fait tangible, Malfoy? Un fait que même toi tu ne pourras pas réfuter et qui explique pourquoi ta vue me donne envie de te donner un coup de poing?

-Bien évidemment.

Le métis se pencha alors vers lui, arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Je déteste le roux.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

-Ta mère avait les cheveux roux. Fit-il remarquer.

-Elle n'est pas ma mère. Tout le monde le sait. Ma mère est Cho Chang, la briseuse de ménage. La seule erreur d'Harry Potter.

Ah Seigneur… N'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire que de pleurer sur des choses inutiles? Il pouvait parier que James Potter voulait se faire croire qu'il était persécuté. Devait-il lui dire « Oh pauvre petit garçon riche qui a comme père l'homme le plus célèbre d'Angleterre. »

-Pleure donc un lac Potter pour que tu puisses te jeter dedans.

Oh merde.

()

Drago pouvait sentir chaque battement de son cœur dans son crâne. Eurg… Plus jamais… Plus jamais il n'accepterait de boire en compagnie de Blaise. Et puis pourquoi exactement? Parce que Potter était un enfoiré qui désirait le baiser? C'était choquant sans l'être vraiment. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un ancien Griffondor veuille le baiser pour ensuite le jeter. Mais, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Potter veuille un jour s'approcher de lui. Merlin! La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans, ce dernier lui avait autant prêté d'attention qu'à une mouche. Et maintenant, ce même type voulait le baiser? Étrange n'était pas le mot…

-Tu es encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Fit remarquer Maria en haussant un sourcil.

-Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Tu devrais retourner chez toi.

-Et comment je vais mettre la nourriture sur la table si je ne travaille pas?

La vieille femme roula des yeux alors que Drago attendait patiemment que l'aiguille de l'horloge lui fasse signe afin de lui annoncer la fin de sa journée. Il voulait retourner chez lui et s'endormir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il devait préparer le repas pour Scorpius, lui demander comment c'était passé sa journée, et ensuite il pourrait aller s'évanouir et oublier son nom jusqu'au lendemain.

Lorsque la fin de sa journée arriva, il dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de joie, qui aurait résonné dans son crâne de toute façon. Il s'empressa d'enfiler son manteau avant de partir aussi vite que son état le lui permettait. Une grimace explicite se forma sur son visage en voyant Harry Potter appuyé contre sa voiture.

-Va-t-en.

-Je voulais juste m'excuser d'accord? J'étais saoul, et je sais que je mérite la colère que tu ressens à mon égard, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'offenser et je sais que je l'ai fait en te parlant de cette manière, mais tu dois comprendre que j'étais vraiment frustré par ton attitude et que je voulais simplement…

-Stop. Tu me donnes encore plus mal à la tête.

Potter fronça alors les yeux, l'observant sous tous les angles et remarquant son air pitoyable. Hé bien… qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il ne pouvait pas changer le fait qu'il avait bu comme un trou avec son meilleur ami qu'il allait probablement étrangler dès qu'il en aurait la chance.

-Tu ressembles à de la merde. Remarqua Potter.

-Merci. Si c'est ta nouvelle technique pour te faufiler dans mes pantalons, ça ne marche pas du tout.

Le Sauveur devint écarlate avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

-Tu as trop bu, hier. Tu ne devrais pas conduire dans ton état.

-J'ai la gueule de bois, Potter. Pas une maladie incurable.

-Je vais te conduire.

-Non merci.

Avait-il vraiment l'énergie de se battre avec Potter? Il avait à peine l'énergie de se souvenir qu'il était censé se battre avec le brun. Il voulait simplement aller chercher son fils, le nourrir et s'évanouir. Potter ne faisait pas partie de ses plans machiavéliques.

-Écoute Potter. Je dois aller chercher mon fils à l'école, et ensuite je dois préparer le repas. Alors, si tu pouvais me laisser.

-Mon fils va à la même école que le tien et je sais cuisiner.

-Et alors?

-Nous allons chercher nos enfants, ensuite je vous cuisinerai un plat que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt.

-Potter.

-C'est pour m'excuser, d'accord? Essaye d'être compréhensible.

Ah bordel… Il n'avait nullement l'énergie de se battre contre Potter. Il hocha faiblement la tête et regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir de lunettes de soleil face au sourire bien trop grand de Potter. Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture du Sauveur et il ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en voyant que celle-ci était parfaitement ordinaire. Même Blaise avait une voiture neuve, alors le Survivant…Bon, il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il pénétra vivement dans la voiture du brun et ferma immédiatement les yeux. Il voulait dormir et oublier son nom.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dit ce que je t'ai dit. Ce n'est pas sorti comme je voulais que ça sorte.

-Ah… Et comment voulais-tu que ça sorte Potter?

-J'aurais dû commencer par te dire que tu es vraiment magnifique, Malfoy.

-On me l'a déjà dit.

Il ouvrit faiblement son œil gauche afin de pouvoir regarder le brun qui affichait un étrange petit sourire.

-Ouais. J'imagine. J'aurais aussi dû te dire que je ne suis pas un fan des baises d'une nuit.

-Tu veux une médaille?

-Et que si j'envisageais de te faire l'amour, ce ne serait pas pour une nuit.

-Tu flirtes avec moi, Potter?

-Est-ce que ça marche?

-Non.

À sa grande surprise, le brun éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Drago referma les yeux. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à Harry Potter.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 10**

Blaise savait déjà qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix que de parler à Harry Potter. D'accord, Drago était probablement un crétin frigide et prude, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas son ami et que Blaise ne se devait pas de l'aider. Drago n'était nullement prêt à s'embarquer dans une relation avec Potter. Amoureuse ou sexuelle. Bordel…

Il n'était même pas convaincu que Drago serait prêt à s'embarquer un jour dans une relation. Lui ne voulait pas garder une relation, alors que Drago était incapable d'en garder une. La fin était peut-être la même, sauf que lui baisait contrairement à son meilleur ami. Il pénétra alors au Ministère, soupirant comme une âme en peine. Il ne connaissait pas véritablement Weasley, mais il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de Potter.

Il avait peut-être une chance sur mille de convaincre le roux de lui donner l'information désirée, mais il devait bien essayer. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur son visage en entendant cette pensée digne d'un Poufsouffle. Un peu plus et il commencerait à dire que le pouvoir de l'amitié méritait de tout sacrifier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien évidemment. La secrétaire lui indiqua rapidement un bureau et Blaise se résigna à pénétrer dans le bureau du roux. Un grognement sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa que Weasley ne se trouvait pas dans son bureau. Merde… Il était venu pour rien. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il rentra directement en collision avec un corps féminin. Il posa des yeux surpris sur Hermione Granger Weasley. Les yeux marrons le fixèrent avec une surprise mal-dissimulée avant qu'elle ne se racle bruyamment la gorge.

- Désolé. Déclara Blaise d'une voix trainante. J'essayais de trouver…

Il fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de dire "ton mari", mais tout le monde du sorcier savait pertinemment que le mariage de Weasley et de Granger battait férocement de l'aile. Granger lui fit un sourire tremblant qui lui donna aussitôt l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les gens s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Comment son ex avait-il qualifié son comportement déjà? Ah oui… Il était comme un cactus. Tout ceux qui le touchaient souffraient horriblement alors que lui ne ressentait rien. Lui s'était contenté de lui faire remarquer que seul un crétin toucherait un cactus et que le cactus ne pouvait pas être blâmé pour la stupidité d'autrui. Ouais… C'était probablement pour cela que Andrew avait détruit son salon.

- Mon mari… Ou est-ce mon ex-mari? Je n'en sais plus rien. Souffla Granger.

- Je voulais l'adresse de Potter.

- Mon ex-meilleur ami.

- Et mes amis osent me dire que j'ai plusieurs "ex"… Tu me bats à plat de couture.

Granger fixa sur lui des yeux écarquillés avant d'éclater soudainement de rire. Blaise haussa nonchalamment les épaules, bien décidé à partir. Il n'avait pas le temps d'écouter les pleurs de quiconque. Il ignorait les raisons qui avaient poussé Hermione Granger à tromper son époux, et il s'en fichait éperdument.

- Tu es drôle… Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça.

- C'est bien pour toi.

- Ron ne vient plus travailler depuis quelques temps.

- Depuis que tu l'as trompé?

La brunette ne cilla même pas avant de lui offrir un sourire tremblant. Pourquoi prolongeait-il cette conversation alors que Weasley n'était pas là?

- Techniquement, tu devrais plutôt dire lorsqu'il a _découvert_ que je l'ai trompé. Maintenant, tu dois te demander pourquoi je viens ici, pas vrai?

- Je me demande plutôt comment mettre un terme à cette conversation sans avoir l'air impoli.

Encore une fois, Granger éclata de rire et Blaise poussa un soupir. Voilà ce que cela donnait de jouer au Poufsouffle… Il aurait dû laisser Drago se débrouiller avec ses problèmes amoureux.

- Et moi je me demande pourquoi tu désires le numéro d'Harry. Est-ce que tu veux le mettre sur ton tableau de chasse maintenant qu'il est célibataire?

- Je désire surtout qu'il arrête de draguer mon meilleur ami qui risque de faire un ulcère juvénile s'il continue comme ça.

Encore une fois, la brunette écarquilla les yeux.

- Harry veut coucher avec Malfoy? Hé bien…Tout peut changer dans la vie.

Elle croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine menue.

- Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas été mise au courant de ce nouveau développement… Et encore, je ne peux pas en vouloir à personne.

Blaise haussa les épaules avant de rouler des yeux. Que savait-il de l'amour et de la fidélité? Il savait uniquement que Granger avait dû avoir une raison d'agir de la sorte. Elle ne devait pas être le type de fille à tromper son mari juste pour l'amusement de la chose. Pas que cela le regardait en aucune façon.

- Est-ce que cela te dérangerait d'aller prendre un café avec moi, Zabini? Je m'ennuie à mourir depuis quelques temps. Ma fille se trouve à Poudlard, et mon mari… tout le monde sait que mon mari désire m'arracher la tête.

- Est-ce que je devrais me mettre à pleurer devant ton histoire?

- Est-ce que tu veux l'adresse d'Harry?

Oh oui… Blaise détestait vraiment jouer les Poufsouffles.

()

Drago aurait voulu se disparaître dans le siège de la voiture de Potter, malheureusement il avait trop mal à la tête pour se souvenir quel sort aurait pu l'aider. Le brun n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait kidnappé de son travail, et lui… hé bien, il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il ne désirait pas que Potter le conduise, il ne voulait certainement pas que son fils le voit en compagnie du Survivant, et il était prêt à mourir pour ne pas que Potter rentre dans sa maison. Elle était peut-être petite, mais il s'agissait de son havre de paix. La présence de Potter… Il ferma encore plus les yeux en pensant à tout cela.

- Potter… Je ne veux pas que tu cuisines pour moi. Je…

- Si tu ne veux pas que je rentre dans ta maison, nous allons devoir faire un compromis.

- Quel genre de compromis? Une petite gâterie pour avoir la paix?

- Bien que cette offre soit très tentante… non. Je veux seulement un dîner Malfoy. Tu le sais déjà.

Il avait trop mal à la tête pour argumenter. À quoi cela servait-il de dire non? Un dîner avec Potter n'allait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas? Il se souvint soudainement de son cœur qui semblait vouloir bondir hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait 16 ans et que Potter apparaissait dans son champ de vision, aussitôt une grimace explicite se forma sur son visage.

- Je te donne ma parole que tu auras un dîner avec moi. Promit-il.

Il fit bien attention de ne pas préciser de moment. Dans 100 ans, il aurait ce foutu dîner. Potter lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Demain soir. Répliqua l'ancien Griffondor.

- _Demain_! S'étrangla Drago.

- Oui.

Le blond se renfrogna de plus belle avant de soupirer. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser, et il n'avait aucune envie d'argumenter avec Potter. Il n'avait surtout aucune envie que celui-ci rentre dans sa maison et lui fasse à manger. Trop intime. Au moins, un restaurant lui donnait l'opportunité de trouver une sortie de secours et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il avait toujours été très doué pour courir.

- Et tu dois rester jusqu'à la fin. Poursuivit le brun.

- Est-ce que tu lis dans mes pensées Potter? Demanda glacialement Drago.

- Je te connais depuis plus de 20 ans. Je pense que je peux deviner lorsque tu prépares un plan diabolique.

- Ok, Potter. Ce n'était même pas un plan diabolique. Un plan diabolique, ce serait si je décidais de t'épouser pour ensuite te voler tout ton argent.

- Pas si diabolique que ça.

- Et pourquoi?

- Au mois, j'aurais le droit à la nuit de noces.

Drago devint brusquement écarlate avant de se renfrogner de plus belle. Il voulait sortir de cette voiture et dormir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Très bien. Siffla-t-il. Ayons ce fichu dîner et ensuite disparais de ma vie!

- C'est moi qui peux te faire des exigences Malfoy. Tu es dans ma voiture.

- Contre mon gré.

- Nous pouvons toujours essayer la banquette arrière, si tu en as envie.

Il allait étrangler cet enfoiré. Il jeta un rapide regard au brun et le sourire satisfait qui se trouvait sur son visage lui donna l'envie folle de lui arracher le visage. S'il n'avait pas eu une telle migraine… il en aurait donné à Potter pour son argent. Le Survivant n'aurait certainement pas survécu longtemps. Fichu Blaise et son fichu alcool.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Où est ton fils?

Drago pointa, à contrecœur, Scorpius qui se trouvait auprès d'Hayden. Son fils semblait vaguement agité. Ou bien était-ce sa migraine qui lui faisait voir des choses? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il se résigna à crier le nom de son fils et d'Hayden. Les deux se tournèrent dans sa direction avant que son fils n'écarquille légèrement les yeux en l'apercevant dans la voiture de Potter. Bon… la bonne chose était que Scorpius rencontrerait Potter et qu'il pourrait utiliser ce crétin pour accéder au pouvoir qu'il désirait tant. Il vit les yeux de Scorpius se promener sur lui avant de se tourner à sa gauche. Drago haussa un sourcil en voyant le sosie de Potter se diriger vers la voiture. Ouais… James Potter ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, si ce n'était des traits asiatiques qui marquaient son visage.

- Brandon va sûrement bientôt arriver… Ne sois pas surpris.

Qui était Bran… Drago ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le géant blond qui se dirigeait vers James Potter. Oh Merlin… Cet enfant n'avait pas bu de la soupe… il l'avait avalé sans la moindre gêne et avait ensuite volé celle des autres enfants.

- Il y a quatre enfants qui se dirigent vers cette voiture Potter. Fit remarquer Drago.

- Et alors?

- Il n'y aura pas de places.

- Oui, il y en aura.

Drago tourna un regard surpris vers Potter qui se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire énigmatique.

- Et comment?

Le sourire du Sauveur s'agrandit avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui arrêtant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

- Mon secret Malfoy est que la magie existe.

Drago était à deux doigts de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et très profondément lorsque Scorpius et Hayden s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Potter en même temps que James Potter et son ami géant.

- Papa! S'exclamèrent en même temps James Potter et Scorpius.

À sa grande surprise, son fils devint écarlate avant qu'il ne pose un regard insistant sur lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es dans cette voiture?

D'accord… Son fils aurait dû bondir sur l'occasion de se présenter à Potter et de paraître civilisé et bien élevé, mais il semblait plutôt sur le point de faire une crise d'anxiété.

- Je me trouve dans la voiture d'Harry Potter, parce qu'il m'a proposé de me déposer à la maison.

- Notre voiture ne fonctionne…

Scorpius sembla se ressaisir soudainement et il tourna un regard contrit et charmeur vers Potter.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagi de manière aussi vive Monsieur Potter. Commença son fils. En voyant mon père dans votre voiture, j'ai eu peur que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé. Je suis désolé si j'ai eu l'air impoli ou grossier.

Son fils ponctua alors son petit discours d'un sourire étincelant qui lui donna encore plus mal à la tête. Il lança un regard éloquent en direction d'Hayden qui était bien trop occupé à pâlir de frayeur en fixant Brandon. Oh Merlin comme il avait mal à la tête…

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Je vous adore ^^!

**Chapitre 11**

Drago avait si mal à la tête qu'il aurait tout donné pour que son fils et Hayden soient de parfaite humeur. Ainsi, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour eux. Malheureusement, la vie ne lui permettait pas de simplement pleurer sur sa migraine carabinée. Scorpius s'était peut-être repris à la dernière minute devant Potter, mais à présent il était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il connaissait son fils comme sa poche. Scorpius voulait du prestige et du pouvoir, alors pourquoi ne pas faire une bonne impression au Sauveur du monde sorcier? Quant à Hayden qui, normalement, ne semblait dérangé par rien… Pour l'instant, il semblait considérer l'idée de sauter hors de la voiture. Vraiment super. La seule bonne chose était que Potter n'osait pas le draguer, ou peu importe ce qu'il faisait, devant son fils. Certes, il avait ce foutu dîner demain soir, mais pour le moment il ne pouvait que penser à son lit qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Et Dieu qu'il était prêt à lui faire le câlin du siècle…

- Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur Potter… Merci de nous avoir reconduit jusqu'à chez nous. Déclara poliment Scorpius.

- Pas de problème! Ton père et moi sommes de vieux amis!

Depuis quand exactement? À une époque, la simple vue de Potter était suffisante pour le faire voir rouge. Puis, à un autre moment, sa vue était suffisante pour le faire devenir rouge. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il détestait cette couleur… et dire qu'il avait toujours pensé que c'était à cause de son teint.

- Alors Malfoy… Demain à 7h je viendrais te chercher.

- Ouais.

Il ne pouvait clairement pas l'envoyer se faire foutre alors que son fils les fixait avec bien trop d'intérêt. Sans oublier qu'il devait prouver que c'était bien lui qui avait montré à son fils les bonnes manières… Bon d'accord, Scorpius semblait être sorti de son ventre en ayant la capacité de charmer le pire enfoiré de la Terre, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il avait tout de même encourager ce trait de personnalité! Pas vrai? Drago sortit alors de la voiture, suivi rapidement par Scorpius, qui sortit gracieusement, alors qu'Hayden semblait en sortir comme si la banquette était en feu. Était-ce lui ou bien venait-il de lancer un regard apeuré en direction du géant blond qui ne regardait rien du tout? Seigneur, son cerveau n'était pas prêt à se poser des questions aussi intelligentes. Blaise et sa bouteille de tequila pouvaient aller se faire foutre…

- C'était un honneur de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter. Salua courtoisement Scorpius. Parkinson, passe une bonne soirée. Potter, j'espère que tu viendras à l'école demain bien reposé.

Le sourire lumineux de Scorpius donna l'envie à Drago de s'acheter de la crème solaire, mais il se contenta de cligner des yeux. James Potter jeta alors un regard noir en direction de son fils avant de pousser un léger grognement. C'était quoi le problème de ce morveux? Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Scorpius lui prit la main, lui signalant clairement qu'il ne voulait pas de scène. Il ignorait où Scorpius avait pêché ce magnifique contrôle de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait que l'admirer.

- Vous êtes dans les mêmes classes alors? S'exclama Potter. C'est super! Tu devrais venir à la maison de temps en temps Scorpius! Et toi aussi Hayden.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir que je viendrais Monsieur Potter. Merci beaucoup. Approuva Scorpius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hayden qui sembla pâlir davantage.

- Heu… ben… heu… Je ne suis pas vraiment ami avec Potter. Je veux dire! Il est probablement une merveilleuse personne, mais mon seul ami est Scorpius et c'est probablement parce que nous nous connaissons depuis le berceau! Pas seulement à cause de ça, bien sur! Nos personnalités vont bien ensemble! Pas que je pense que ma personnalité n'irait pas avec celle de Parkinson… je veux dire **Potter**! Bien évidemment, Potter!

Il éclata alors d'un rire nerveux qui doubla la migraine de Drago. Il avait besoin de médicament et vite.

- Au revoir Potter. À demain.

Le brun semblait vaguement perdu avant d'hocher la tête et de démarrer la voiture. Drago attendit d'être à l'intérieur pour poser des questions, mais il n'en eut nullement besoin. Dès qu'il pénétra dans le salon, Scorpius poussa un grognement de colère avant de se laisser choir sur le sofa.

- Est-ce que tu as vu son expression, Papa? Non mais sérieusement! Tu as vu son expression? Qui lui a appris que grogner était mieux que de dire des mots? Ce crétin! Si je pouvais je lui tordrais le cou et je…

- Scorpius! Je ne t'ai certainement pas appris à parler comme ça! Fit remarquer Drago.

- Oh s'il te plait! Tu penses sincèrement que je ne t'ai pas entendu parler avec Oncle Blaise lorsque tu crois que je dors? Je ne souffre pas encore de surdité Papa! Le vieillard, c'est toi!

Drago était bien trop épuisé mentalement pour répliquer à ça. Il se contenta de jeter un regard mauvais en direction de son fils qui était bien trop occupé à fulminer pour lui porter la moindre attention. Seigneur que ce morveux lui ressemblait.

- Alors, si je comprends bien… Tu n'apprécies pas James Potter. Remarqua le blond.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? Il m'a dit que j'étais un menteur et un manipulateur!

Drago aurait vraiment souhaité pouvoir défendre l'honneur de son fils. Vraiment. Mais, Seigneur! Il savait très clairement que Scorpius ne laissait à personne la possibilité de voir sa vérité personnalité.

- Qui dit que c'est une mauvaise chose? Répliqua Drago.

- Tout le monde! Je veux que l'Univers tout entier pense que je suis la bonté réincarnée! Je fais tout pour être serviable et gentil, cet enfoiré veut…

Son fils poussa alors un hurlement de rage avant de s'effondrer, la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi une crise existentielle alors qu'il avait une gueule de bois? Ce connard de Blaise avait intérêt à se ramener au plus vite pour qu'il lui explose la tête!

- Il est juste vraiment énervant. Soupira Scorpius. Mais, je vais survivre. Ce type ne va pas m'empêcher d'obtenir ce que je veux.

Ça aurait été le moment parfait pour que Scorpius laisse échapper un rire diabolique, mais son fils était bien trop élevé pour laisser un tel rire s'échapper de sa bouche parfaite.

- Et toi Hayden? Pourquoi ce visage de pure frayeur?

- Quelle frayeur? Sursauta celui-ci.

Les yeux bruns se posèrent avec tant de panique sur lui que Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Je n'ai pas peur de Brandon Parkinson. Fit remarquer Hayden. Je veux dire, c'est sur que j'ai un peu peur de lui! Il fait le double de ma taille et il est le meilleur danseur dans notre groupe, mais hormis ça… sa présence ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- Il a peur de lui parce qu'il lui a demandé s'il aimait le chocolat blanc. Expliqua Scorpius en roulant des yeux.

- C'était effrayant! S'indigna Hayden. Tu me comprends hein, Oncle Drago?

L'ancien Serpentard hocha vigoureusement la tête alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui il se demandait s'il avait déjà agit de manière si irrationnelle… Il espérait que non.

- Pourquoi il m'aurait demandé ça? Poursuivit Hayden. Il veut me tuer! Pendant les pratiques…

- Quoi? Il te crie dessus? Demanda Drago, alarmé.

- Non! Ce type n'a pas besoin de crier pour que j'ai la peur de ma vie! Il faut juste qu'il me regarde et je me sens…

Oh mon Dieu… Est-ce qu'Hayden avait le béguin pour Brandon Parkinson? Est-ce que ce petit garçon qu'il avait presqu'élevé allait avoir un petit-ami? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Scorpius allait bientôt vouloir sortir avec quelqu'un? Il n'était pas prêt à ça… pas prêt à ça du tout… Tout bien réfléchi, il était prêt à ressortir une bouteille de tequila.

- Je me sens comme s'il jugeait tous mes mouvements! Et… bon, peu importe!

- Oh en parlant de Parkinson! J'ai deviné que Liam avait le béguin pour Potter! S'exclama Scorpius!

- Mauvaise nouvelle pour lui. Ricana Hayden.

- Et bonne nouvelle pour moi.

En voyant le sourire machiavélique de Scorpius, Drago avait toutes les misères du monde à croire qu'il l'avait fait avec un Griffondor.

()()()()()

Harry eut à peine le temps de redémarrer sa voiture que James commençait à parler.

- Tu sors avec Drago Malfoy? Demanda son fils.

Le Survivant pouvait déjà deviner son regard répréhensible qui lui donnait l'envie folle de se fracasser le crâne sur la première surface plane qu'il pouvait trouver.

- Oui. Répondit-il prudemment.

- Je vois.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait probablement s'enfermer dans sa chambre en écoutant de la musique aux paroles fracassantes et haineuses. N'avait-il pas gagné une guerre pour que ses enfants soient heureux dans leur vie? Pourquoi James semblait toujours aussi… Il s'empêcha de justesse de pousser un soupir de frustration. Il se gara devant sa maison et sortit de sa voiture. James était peut-être compliqué, mais il restait son fils. Il lui caressa alors les cheveux et faillit pousser un hurlement de joie lorsque son fils ne le repoussa pas violemment comme il le faisait quand il avait 12 ans.

- Ce Scorpius Malfoy… il est dangereux. Murmura James.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il risque de commettre un meurtre fiston. Répliqua Harry.

- Il a peut-être un visage d'ange, mais sa personnalité ne l'est pas.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Interrompit soudainement Brandon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant le blond. Celui-ci était tellement silencieux, malgré sa carrure de géant qu'il était assez facile d'oublier qu'il se trouvait si près d'eux et qu'il entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'un ange. Il a l'air d'un hypocrite. Répliqua le blond. Par contre Hayden…

Le brun faillit tomber à la renverse en voyant l'air rêveur qui se forma sur le visage de Brandon. C'était vaguement effrayant de le voir avec un air aussi amoureux. Et dire qu'Hayden semblait terrifié par sa présence. Il ne pouvait que lui souhaiter "bonne chance". Comme il se le souhaitait à lui-même d'ailleurs. Il allait dîner avec Malfoy demain, et s'il voulait pouvoir avoir un deuxième rendez-vous, le premier devait être parfait.

- Tuez-moi quelqu'un. Siffla James. Vous avez l'air de deux crétins ambulants.

- Ne parle pas de ton père de cette façon. Gronda Harry en reprenant une expression plus normale.

- Pardon… Vous avez l'air de deux puceaux sur le point d'avoir le droit de tenir la main de la personne sur qui vous avez le béguin. C'est mieux comme ça?

- Va dans ta chambre.

James roula des yeux avant d'ouvrir la porte suivi de près par Brandon qui avait perdu son expression d'amoureux transi. Dès qu'il pénétra dans sa cuisine, il vit Ron entrain de tenir une enveloppe, l'air visiblement nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le brun.

- Tu te souviens quand je t'avais parlé de mon idée pour passer le temps? Hé bien, la voilà.

- Une enveloppe?

- Une admission ou un refus.

Harry jeta un regard éloquent en direction de son meilleur ami qui se résigna à ouvrir la lettre. Aussitôt, l'expression d'anxiété disparu pour laisser place à du soulagement.

- J'ai été accepté. Murmura-t-il.

- Félicitation! Dans quel programme?

- Mécanique.

Le brun lança un sourire étincelant vers son meilleur ami avant de poser une main sur son épaule, lui montrant son support. Cela faisait longtemps que Ron n'avait pas semblé aussi optimiste.

- Les bonnes nouvelles viennent en deux de toute évidence! Malfoy a accepté que nous dinions ensemble demain soir!

- En quoi est-ce une bonne nouvelle de passer du temps avec Malfoy?

- Il est peut-être aussi amical qu'un piranha, mais sérieusement je ne pourrais pas lui dire non s'il veut me goûter.

- Pervers.

Harry éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Je vais quand même devoir lui parler de Seamus.

Ron lui lança un regard empli d'incertitude et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas grimacer. Il allait tout faire comprendre à Malfoy et il allait le convaincre de continuer à sortir avec lui. Ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué… Quelle bonne blague.

À suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Je suis tellement désolée pour l'immonde retard! Ma vie était vraiment compliquée depuis quelques temps, mais les choses se sont arrangées (sors une bouteille de champagne)! Donc, me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer! Ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir!

**Chapitre 12**

Drago jeta, pour la millième fois, une chemise sur son lit, manquant de justesse Blaise qui semblait avoir développer d'incroyables réflexes durant son absence.

- Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. Je… Stupide Potter! S'exclama Drago.

- Oui, stupide Potter. C'est de sa faute si tu ne sais pas si tu dois mettre une chemise blanche ou une chemise blanche.

- Les deux ne sont pas blanches! Une est crème et l'autre est…

- Peu importe.

Le blond se contenta de jeter vers son meilleur ami un regard peu amène avant de continuer son exploration. Il n'était pas riche, Merlin… Il n'était plus riche. Il n'avait plus de vêtements derniers cris, il… il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis… Il ne savait plus depuis quand, et il y avait une excellente raison à cet état des choses… Peu lui importait que Blaise trouvait ses raisons insignifiantes. Il n'était pas doué pour les aventures d'une nuit, et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Surtout pas avec le Sauveur du monde.

- Alors, tu penses qu'Hayden a le béguin pour un type? Demanda placidement Blaise, ses yeux verts se voilant d'inquiétude.

- Peut-être, je n'en suis pas sur. Répliqua Drago. Il semble troublé par sa présence, en tout cas.

- Merde… Hayden est sensible… trop sensible…

- Contrairement à toi, Oh maître des nuits sans lendemain?

Blaise haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et Drago, pour une fois, aurait voulu être comme lui. Pourquoi devait-il être si nerveux à l'idée de sortir avec Potter? Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un rendez-vous galant. Il ne voulait pas d'un rendez-vous galant. Il voulait simplement que Potter le laisse respirer et oublie son existence, ce qui s'avérait fort difficile. Seigneur… dire qu'à 16 ans, il aurait probablement sauté de joie à l'idée de sortir avec le grand, le magnifique, l'incroyable Harry Potter… Maintenant… il était sur le point de réveiller son ulcère juvénile uniquement à cause d'un dîner.

- Tu sais comment il est. Il croit probablement que l'amour dure toujours…

- Il a _**15 ans**_. Bien évidemment qu'il croit que l'amour est synonyme d'éternité. Ce n'est pas si surprenant.

- Scorpius ne croit pas ça.

- Scorpius a eu un père qui s'est fait abandonner après être tombé enceint.

Sa voix devint légèrement plus glaciale et il se secoua doucement la tête. Il ne souhaitait nullement penser à Seamus. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'imaginer avec sa ribambelle d'enfants et sa magnifique femme griffondore. Il poussa alors un long soupir. Non… mieux valait ne pas penser à cet enfoiré.

- Et tu as vu notre mère. Répliqua froidement Blaise.

- Elle croit en l'amour. Fit remarquer Drago. De façon tordue et obsessive, mais elle y croit.

- Pour tout le bien que ça lui a fait.

Blaise leva alors la main afin de mettre fin à leur conversation. Ouais… le passé était le passé. Il était inutile de le ressasser. Seamus l'avait baisé, l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette et avait refusé de reconnaître leur fils. C'était la vie. Il s'en était bien tiré malgré tout cela. Il se saisit alors de sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant et l'enfila précipitamment, il ne restait que 5 minutes avant que Potter arrive, et il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

- C'est décidé. Si Potter n'aime pas, c'est son problème.

- Crois-moi, Potter va te manger dans la main quand il va te voir.

- Je ne veux pas que Potter me mange dans la main.

- Tu voudrais qu'il te mange autre chose?

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors qu'un rougissement désagréable s'étendait sur ses joues. Il… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les autres où Potter pouvait le… Merlin, il voulait mourir. Il lança sans ménagement un oreiller sur Blaise qui se contenta de ricaner doucement.

- Va te faire foutre, Blaise. Siffla le blond.

- J'adorerais ça, mais je dois garder deux morveux même s'ils ont 15 ans.

- Je ne suis pas paranoïaque.

- Qui oserait dire une chose pareille? De toute façon, il va falloir que je parle à Hayden de son béguin.

- Pourquoi faire?

Le sourire glacial que Blaise lui lança le fit rouler des paupières avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il comprenait la réticence que Blaise pouvait éprouver à l'idée qu'Hayden tombe amoureux, mais de là à lui faire un sermon… Bon, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger. Après tout, si Scorpius venait à sortir avec quelqu'un… Il pâlit dangereusement à cette idée. Il détestait cette idée… Il détestait vraiment cette idée…

- Papa, tu as presque l'air jeune. Complimenta Scorpius en souriant.

- Continue comme ça et je t'enferme dans ta chambre sans eau ni nourriture.

- J'ai des droits. Fit remarquer Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et je peux utiliser la magie, alors tais-toi.

Scorpius grimaça légèrement avant de continuer à sourire. Seigneur… son fils était si beau… Un jour, il sortirait avec quelqu'un… une fille ou un garçon… et Drago n'aurait d'autres choix que de se teindre les cheveux, puisqu'il commencerait à avoir du blanc dû au stress… Quelle merde…

- Tu es vraiment beau Oncle Drago. Déclara Hayden. Monsieur Potter risque d'être très content.

- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Rétorqua Drago. Monsieur Potter est un ancien ami…

- Sur lequel ce cher Drago avait un béguin fou. Si vous saviez les choses qu'il disait dans ses rêves… Susurra Blaise.

Drago ignorait s'il devait tout nier ou s'il devait étrangler Blaise. Les deux solutions semblaient stupides, mais la deuxième lui promettait énormément de satisfaction… Les sourcils de Scorpius se froncèrent aussitôt.

- Tu avais le béguin pour Potter quand tu étais plus jeune? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Ce… ce n'est pas important.

Une étrange lueur traversa les yeux gris de son fils avant que celui-ci ne secoue doucement la tête.

- Si tu le dis Papa.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et son cœur remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine. Merlin tout puissant… Il n'était pas prêt du tout à voir Potter…

()

Harry essayait vainement de refaire son nœud de cravate, mais échouait misérablement chaque fois. Bordel! N'avait-il pas fait des nœuds de cravates pendant 7 ans? Comment pouvait-il encore trouver cela difficile? Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses mains moites et des battements erratiques de son cœur.

- Wow… Harry, je pense que j'ai le béguin pour toi. Fit remarquer Ron.

- Dégage.

- Tu sembles de mauvaise humeur pour un type qui s'en va à un rendez-vous galant.

- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur! Cette foutue cravate ne veut pas se laisser amadouer!

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard placide avant de soupirer longuement.

- C'est juste Malfoy. Tu le connais depuis que tu as 11 ans. Calme-toi.

Oui, il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait 11 ans… Mais, il n'avait certainement jamais remarqué qu'il avait des jambes interminables, des yeux orageux et une bouche qui semblait être faite pour les baisers… Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et Ron écarquilla les yeux.

- Ouais… tu as besoin de baiser.

- Ferme-la. Je suis… _**nerveux**_.

- Non… pour de vrai?

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et le roux se dirigea alors vers lui, arrachant sauvagement sa cravate et la faisant pour lui. Il allait avoir l'air tellement stupide devant Malfoy… Ce type l'avait toujours rendu nerveux, même lorsqu'il ne le trouvait pas magnifique… Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait toujours trouvé Malfoy superbe, mais n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à sa beauté, mais maintenant…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Finit par soupirer Ron. Malfoy avait des sentiments pour toi, tu t'en souviens?

- Il y a _**15 ans**_.

- Ouais, mais tu as quand même un avantage. À un moment de sa vie, Malfoy t'a trouvé attirant. C'est bon signe non?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il l'ignorait complètement. Comment avait-il changé depuis ses 17 ans? Il avait pris du muscles depuis cette époque… Peut-être que Malfoy aimait les types plus minces… Quelle histoire…

- Papa, il est 6h40. Fit remarquer James en rentrant dans sa chambre.

Son fils le regarda de haut en bas, ses yeux émeraude bridés le fixant impassiblement.

- Tu vas vraiment à un rendez-vous… Tu détestes les cravates. Remarqua le métis.

- Ouais… je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Scorpius…

- Il est un menteur, mais Monsieur Malfoy ne semble pas l'être.

- Ouais… Il est…

- Il est beau… pour un vieux.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive alors que Ron éclatait d'un rire tonitruant. Un vieux… Malfoy était vieux? Ce qui voulait dire que lui aussi était vieux…

- D'accord… Passe une bonne soirée fiston.

- Ouais.

James sortit alors de sa chambre sans demander son reste, et Harry ne put que se masser douloureusement la tempe. Au moins, il était venu lui parler avant qu'il parte. C'était un signe de progrès, pas vrai? Il jeta un regard venimeux en direction de Ron qui continuait de s'esclaffer bruyamment.

- S'il est vieux… nous sommes vieux. Fit-il remarquer.

- Vieux frère… pour ces jeunes, nous sommes des fossiles. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, nous étions ceux qui pensaient comme ça… C'est hilarant…

Pourtant, le rire de Ron mourut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et il s'efforça à garder un minuscule sourire. À 15 ans… À 15 ans, il était amoureux de Ginny alors que Ron aimait Hermione… En fait, peut-être que Ron aimait toujours Hermione… Est-ce que sa meilleure amie aimait toujours le roux? Si elle l'aimait encore, aurait-elle agi de la sorte? Ou bien cela n'avait-il aucun lien? Il ne voulait pas y penser.

- Je dois y aller. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

- Je paris qu'il va te lancer son verre de champagne à la figure.

- Merci vieux frère.

- De rien.

Harry roula des paupières avant de sortir à l'extérieur de sa maison. Il allait sortir avec Drago Malfoy et faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela se passe bien. Il en était capable… Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

()

Drago ouvrit lentement la porte de sa maison et se figea sur le seuil de celle-ci. Potter ressemblait à une foutue gravure de mode avec son veste ajusté et sa cravate qui lui donnait l'envie folle de la prendre sauvagement pour tirer Potter vers lui et… Seigneur! À quoi pensait-il alors que son fils se trouvait dans le salon? Il ferma brusquement la porte, et foudroya Potter du regard lorsque celui-ci ne recula pas afin de lui laisser de la place. Réalisait-il qu'ils se trouvaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre?

- Potter… recule. Ordonna-t-il.

- J'ai pensé à t'emmener des fleurs… mais, je savais que tu n'apprécierais pas.

Le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'obligeait à conserver un visage impassible.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous galant, Potter.

- Est-ce que tu vas te mettre en colère si je te fais un compliment?

- Oui.

- Je suis habitué à ta colère.

Potter se saisit alors de sa main et la porte à ses lèvres. Drago aurait voulu rire de ce geste. Il aurait dû trouver Potter ridicule et se moquer de lui… malheureusement, son cœur était bien trop occupé à vouloir sortir de sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse accorder la moindre attention à ça.

- Tu es… vraiment superbe Malfoy, et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis heureux d'être là… avec toi.

Il n'était pas là parce qu'il le voulait, mais bien parce que Potter l'avait obligé à dîner avec lui. Il…

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Potter.

- Si je te laisse sans voix, c'est bon signe.

- Bon signe pour quoi?

Le sourire mystérieux que le brun lui lança le fit rougir comme un adolescent. Merlin… il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cette soirée…

À suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Adieu 2012! J'espère pour vous tous que l'année 2013 vous donnera tout ce que vous désirez! Bonne Année! Merci pour les reviews!

**Chapitre 13**

Drago essayait vainement de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autres que le magnifique spécimen qui se trouvait devant lui à commander une bouteille de vin dont il se fichait éperdument. Merlin tout puissant… Il était beaucoup plus facile, à présent, de se souvenir les raisons pour lesquelles il avait eu le béguin pour Potter. Les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les yeux émeraude, les muscles d'acier, le sourire contagieux… D'accord, il était têtu comme une mule et s'obstinait à vouloir sauver le monde entier, mais cela le rendait encore plus attirant, malheureusement.

- Malfoy, si tu ne me parles pas, la soirée risque d'être très longue.

- Je n'ai rien à dire Potter.

Il avait bien trop peur d'ouvrir la bouche et de se mettre à baver. Cela risquait de lui enlever toute sa crédibilité. L'ancien Griffondor lui jeta un regard énigmatique avant de lui lancer un énorme sourire. Où était ses lunettes de soleil quand il en avait besoin?

- Très bien, je vais donc passer tout notre temps à te regarder et à m'imaginer différents scénarios dont je te ferai la description.

- Non merci.

- Tu sais que tu as une très belle nuque Malfoy?

Malgré lui, le blond se mit à rougir comme une pivoine ce qui sembla augmenter le sourire de Potter. Cet enfoiré s'amusait comme un petit fou…

- Et ta bouche alors… si tu savais ce que je pensais de ta bouche…

- Bon, d'accord Potter. Tu as eu ton fichu rendez-vous. Tu ne m'as certainement pas harcelé pour parler de ma bouche.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Je pense qu'elle serait un excellent sujet de conversation.

- Alors, comment va la vie depuis que tu as quitté les aurors?

Potter s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise avant de lui lancer un regard brûler.

- La vie va très bien, Malfoy. J'ai décidé de changer de carrière après que mon mariage ait pris fin.

- Pourquoi?

Le brun haussa nonchalamment les épaules, rendant Drago curieux. S'il comprenait bien, Potter ne voulait pas parler de sa vie personnelle avec lui, par contre, il était prêt à le suivre comme un chien de poche? Quel crétin…

- Non, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué en occlumencie Potter. Tu peux lire dans mes pensées maintenant?

- Non, mais ton visage est assez expressif. Ce n'est pas un secret, et ça ne me dérange pas de t'en parler.

- Alors, parle!

Potter eut une légère grimace avant de se pencher dans sa direction, ses yeux verts luisant légèrement.

- J'ai fait ce que les gens attendaient de moi, comme si j'avais encore une prophétie qui dictait ce que je devais faire de mon avenir.

Malgré lui, Drago se mit à écouter attentivement ce que le brun disait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir l'air poliment désintéressé dès qu'il s'agissait de Potter? Il avait toujours agi de cette façon dès qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien Griffondor. Il voulait toujours tout savoir même si cela promettait de lui causer plusieurs problèmes…

- J'ai donc marié Ginny et je suis devenu auror. Je n'étais pas malheureux, entendons-nous tout de suite, mais je n'étais pas heureux non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- C'était acceptable, voilà tout. Je n'avais rien contre mon travail, je n'avais rien contre mon mariage.

- Ça semble…

- Ennuyeux comme la pluie, je le sais.

Potter se tut soudainement quand le serveur revint et leur servit un verre de vin. Drago l'aurait volontiers envoyé promener, et le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança sembla le prendre au dépourvu.

- Êtes-vous prêts à commander, Messieurs?

Drago dit rapidement sa commande et Potter en fit de même, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

- Mais, si tu trouvais cette vie acceptable… pourquoi divorcer aussi brusquement? Demanda le blond, se détestant immédiatement après avoir posé cette question.

Il rentrait dans le jeu de Potter. Il montrait de l'intérêt, voulait en savoir davantage… Il courrait à sa perte… Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide? La dernière fois qu'il avait montré le moindre intérêt envers un Griffondor absolument parfait… ses mains se crispèrent et il se secoua la tête. Il ne s'agissait que d'une soirée.

- À cause d'Hermione et de Ron.

- Quoi?

- Elle… elle l'a trompé, et cela a dévasté Ron. Quand il m'en parlait je me suis demandé comment je réagirais si Ginny me trompait…

- Et?

- J'ai réalisé que je m'en ficherais éperdument. Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé de divorcer.

Drago prit rapidement une gorgée de son vin et ne prit même pas la peine de juger s'il était délicieux ou s'il était médiocre. Potter avait divorcé parce qu'il voulait trouver l'amour. C'était si stupidement griffondor que Drago aurait éclaté de rire si ce n'était du fait que Potter avait décidé de lui demander à sortir… Il cherchait le Grand Amour, et il avait décidé d'avoir un rendez-vous avec… _**lui**_?

- Pourquoi moi Potter? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Au début… je voulais seulement te parler… je n'étais pas intéressé de cette façon, mais maintenant…

Le regard brûlant qu'il lui lança le fit rougir de plus belle et il s'empressa d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée. Il n'était pas prêt à considérer le fait que Potter était peut-être vraiment intéressé par lui. Pour l'amour du ciel! Il s'agissait de _**Potter**_! Le Survivant… Le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Le Griffondor par excellence!

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. S'empressa d'ajouter le blond.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu es toi et que je suis moi. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles.

- Qui a décidé ça?

Les lois de l'Univers, voilà tout. Comment pourrait-il… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que cela voudrait dire de commencer à sortir avec Potter. Après tout, il n'était pas comme les autres… Il ne serait jamais comme les autres.

- C'est une mauvaise idée, et je n'ai aucune envie de…

De souffrir. Il n'avait aucune envie de souffrir après que Potter n'ait réalisé qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Merlin, à quoi pensait-il? Il se fichait bien de ne pas être ce que Potter recherchait! Potter n'était pas ce que lui recherchait! Il ne cherchait pas un Griffondor parfait que le monde sorcier adulait! Il cherchait… Il cherchait à s'occuper de son enfant, voilà tout. Les relations amoureuses étaient bien trop compliquées pour lui. Il était un parent monoparental qui avait été renié par sa propre famille et qui n'avait pas mis un pied dans le monde magique depuis 15 ans. Potter avait ses propres bagages et ses enfants, il n'avait aucune envie de s'embarquer dans une relation avec le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Tu sais comment je suis Malfoy. Fit remarquer l'ancien Griffondor. Quand je vois une possibilité, je fonce jusqu'à obtenir ce que je veux.

- Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux posséder.

- Si tu savais les phrases salaces qui viennent d'apparaitre dans mon esprit… Je ne dirais rien, bien évidemment. Je suis un gentleman.

- C'est ça…

Potter s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand le fichu serveur réapparut encore, cette fois-ci avec leur plat. Il disparut aussi vite que possible en leur marmonnant un vague "bonne appétit" qui le fit grimacer.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te courtise, Malfoy, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

- Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas vu me courtiser, mais bien me poursuivre. Deuxièmement, arrête.

- Tu dois me le dire et m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais arrêter.

Drago fronça les sourcils tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Les yeux de Potter se fixèrent aussitôt sur sa bouche et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Blaise avait raison, sa libido avait été sérieusement malmenée, et maintenant il en payait le prix en étant excité par le moindre geste que Potter faisait. C'était pathétique.

- Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Je n'accepte pas cette explication.

- Nous étions ennemis durant toute notre adolescence.

- Et alors?

- Ce serait idiot, et je suis loin d'être un idiot.

Potter lui prit soudainement la main, faisant sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Merlin… Une nuée de papillons s'était installée dans son ventre et refusait de le laisser tranquille. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Potter de toutes les personnes dans ce monde…

- Tu sais Malfoy… tu ne dis pas que tu ne veux pas être avec moi ce qui aurait été une explication beaucoup plus simple.

Le rougissement de Drago s'étendit jusqu'à sa nuque et il se redressa brusquement de sa chaise tout en marmonnant qu'il devait aller à la toilette. Il n'attendit pas que Potter lui réponde avant de s'enfuir vers celle-ci. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, il s'empressa de faire couler un peu d'eau avant d'en mettre sur son visage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit cela depuis le début? Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas être avec Potter. Ils seraient probablement le pire couple de l'histoire de l'humanité. De toute façon… Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt en entendant quelqu'un lancer un sort contre la porte. Il se tourna d'un bond et grimaça en voyant que le brun les avait embarré dans la toilette.

- Je ne peux pas avoir un moment tout seul, pas vrai? Siffla-t-il.

- Pas quand tu veux t'enfuir de la possibilité d'un nous.

- Il n'y a pas de **nous**, Potter.

Le brun s'approcha alors de lui, posant fermement les mains sur ses épaules. Drago frissonna violemment et écarquilla les yeux. Le regard de Potter s'assombrit soudainement alors qu'une de ses mains remontait jusqu'à sa chevelure, l'empêchant efficacement de bouger.

- Oui, il y en a un.

- Po…

Ses protestations moururent brusquement quand les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes, court-circuitant efficacement ses neurones. L'un des bras de Potter s'enroula autour de sa taille, le ramenant contre le corps musclé. Potter l'embrassait comme s'il désirait le dévorer… l'enflammer… sa langue se promenait efficacement dans chaque recoin dans sa bouche, et Drago ne pouvait rien faire que gémir comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ses mains se trouvaient sur les épaules musclés de l'ancien Griffondor, mais il ignorait si elles désiraient le repousser ou le ramener encore plus contre lui. La bouche incandescente du brun le quitta et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu rêves en couleurs si tu penses que je vais abandonner. Certainement pas après ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que la bouche de Potter s'emparait encore de la sienne, le laissant sans le souffle. Merde alors… Il n'avait plus aucune envie de lutter. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules du brun et il se plaqua encore plus contre son corps, se mettant lui aussi de la partie. Il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement du corps de Potter contre le sien, et cela le rendait absolument fou. Avait-il déjà ressenti autant de passion pour quelqu'un? Les lèvres de Potter quittèrent sa bouche et migrèrent jusqu'à son cou et Drago ne put que gémir. Le feu qui courait dans ses veines… les frissons qui ne cessaient de le parcourir… ce désir qui bouillonnait dans son ventre… comment pouvait-il agir comme si cela n'existait pas?

- Malfoy… tu me rends fou. Cinglé…

- Ne me… ne me blâme pas pour ce que tu étais déjà.

Le rire que Potter laissa échapper contre sa nuque le fit pousser un léger grognement. Ce son fit le corps de Potter se tendre contre le sien, et Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour ne reconnaître ce qui était pressé contre sa hanche. Merde… Potter n'était pas le seul à avoir un problème.

- Tu sais quoi, je ne vais même pas te courtiser.

- De quoi est-ce que…

- Nous sortons ensemble. Point à la ligne.

Oh merde…

À suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Je vous adore!

**Chapitre 14**

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent dangereusement alors que le regard de Potter menaçait de l'enflammer. Il ignorait s'il devait être excité par Potter ou s'il devait l'étrangler… Après tout, il venait de lui donner l'un des meilleurs baisers de sa vie… mais, de quel droit osait-il lui parler de la sorte? Ils sortaient ensemble point à la ligne? Pas question!

- Pas question que tu prennes cette décision pour moi, Potter. Cracha hostilement le blond.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de l'ancien Griffondor alors que ses mains se crispaient autour de sa taille, menaçant de le faire gémir. Merde… Blaise l'avait bien prévenu qu'il aurait dû s'envoyer plus régulièrement en l'air. Comment pouvait-il agir sainement lorsque les mains de Potter se trouvaient sur son corps et que son odeur lui montait aux narines? C'était impossible voilà tout.

- Malfoy… Je n'ai jamais été tenté par le sexe en public… Mais, si tu continues à parler, je n'hésiterai pas à se te faire l'amour sur ce plancher.

Était-il normal qu'une part de lui ait follement envie que Potter le jette sur le sol? Bordel! Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte du brun tout en essayant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait été amoureux de ce type pendant son adolescence… Il l'admettait sans la moindre hésitation. Mais, de là à devenir un couple… Comment pouvait-il sérieusement y songer alors qu'il avait un enfant? Sans oublier que Potter aussi avait des enfants et une ex-femme… et qu'il était le foutu Sauveur du monde sorcier!

- Je ne sors pas avec toi, Potter. Déclara placidement Drago tout en passant une main furieuse dans les cheveux.

- Malfoy…

- Par contre, j'accepte que tu me courtises.

Un sourire amusé prit forme sur ses lèvres en voyant le regard estomaqué du brun. D'accord, Potter semblait vaguement attiré par lui… D'accord, ils seraient probablement assez compatibles au lit… D'accord, il s'agissait d'une chance à prendre, et il était tenté par celle-ci… Mais, il était hors de question qu'il rentre dans une relation sans savoir si Potter et lui pouvaient se supporter. Et une part de lui mourrait d'envie de voir Potter à sa merci.

- Tu… acceptes que je te courtises?

- Oui, Potter. Me courtiser. Me séduire. Me draguer. Veux-tu d'autres synonymes?

- Et après que je t'ai séduit…

- Qui te dit que tu réussiras?

- Après que tu auras réalisé que nous sommes très… compatibles… que vas-tu faire?

- Premièrement, il est presque impossible que nous soyons compatibles. Deuxièmement, si cela arrive… il arrivera ce qu'il arrivera.

Il n'était pas très doué pour faire des promesses. En fait, il n'était pas très doué pour être en compagnie de Griffondors. Il savait bien ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait accepté d'être près de l'un d'eux. Il se mordit délicatement la lèvre et sentit un frisson le traverser en voyant le regard assombrit de Potter. Merlin que le brun était… Il prit une profonde respiration avant de sortir de la toilette, la tête haute.

- Ramène-moi chez moi. Ordonna-t-il.

- Est-ce que le fait que je te courtise veut dire que je suis devenu ton chien?

- Bien évidemment.

Soudainement, Potter mit son bras autour de sa taille, le ramenant brusquement contre lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille et Drago maudit silencieusement le tremblement qui le secoua.

- Nous devons payer avant de partir, mon ange. Souffla-t-il.

- Sérieusement Potter? _Mon ange_?

- Il est vrai que tu n'as rien d'angélique. Bébé.

- Oh, va mourir.

Le sourire étincelant de Potter lui donna l'envie folle de causer une scène… ce qui ne ferait que prouver à l'ancien Griffondor qu'il était, effectivement, un bébé. Putain de merde… Potter paya rapidement le serveur qui semblait horriblement nerveux dès qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Quoi? N'était-il pas habitué à être regardé méchamment? Drago se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture de Potter et entra dans celle-ci sans faire le moindre bruit. Le brun démarra la voiture et Drago se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas le regarder. Il ignorait la raison pour laquelle il se sentait soudainement si nerveux… Était-ce à cause de Scorpius à qui il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle? Était-ce à cause de Potter? Probablement les deux…

- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées? Demanda brusquement le brun.

- Je ne suis pas une fille.

- Personnellement, j'aime les œillets, et pourtant je ne suis pas une fille. Fit remarquer Potter.

- J'aurais pensé que les hydrangées étaient tes fleurs préférées. Souffla Drago.

Après tout, les hydrangées voulaient dire "persévérance" dans le langage des fleurs. Et Potter en faisait toujours à sa tête. Depuis qu'il le connaissait… il agissait de cette façon…

- Alors, tu connais ce que signifie chaque fleur? Demanda Harry. C'est bon à savoir.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce-que.

- Tu veux jouer à l'homme mystérieux?

- Est-ce que cela m'aiderait à te séduire?

- Non.

- Alors, je suis un livre ouvert.

Malgré lui, Drago éclata de rire alors que Potter lui souriait doucement. Qu'était-il entrain de faire? À quoi jouait-il? Le brun était… La voiture s'arrêta soudainement devant chez lui, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il n'avait nullement réalisé qu'il était aussi proche de sa maison.

- Au revoir. Souffla Drago en tournant la tête en direction du brun.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit même pas, se contentant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser ne se comparait en rien à celui que Potter lui avait donné dans la toilette. Alors que l'autre baiser lui avait brûlé le corps, celui-ci semblait décidé à lui brûler l'âme… peut-être même le cœur… Merlin qu'il détestait Potter et sa capacité à le transformer en Poufsouffle mielleux. Les lèvres fermes se dégagèrent des siennes et les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur lui, lui coupant le souffle.

- Je vais gagner Malfoy.

- Est-ce que tu me prends pour un vif d'or?

- Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai déjà attrapé un vif d'or par la bouche?

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent alors que son corps s'enflammait. Il détestait vraiment… vraiment... Potter. Il sortit violemment de la voiture et claqua férocement la prote avant de se diriger vers sa maison aux pas de charge. Il ne voulait pas penser à Potter. Il voulait pas penser à la bouche de Potter. Il ne voulait pas penser aux mains de Potter. Bordel! Il pénétra dans son salon et eut un sourire en voyant Scorpius et Hayden entrain de jouer aux cartes alors que Blaise les regardait avec intérêt. Le mulâtre leva les yeux dans sa direction et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas couché avec Potter. Quelle imbécilité.

- Blaise! S'exclama Drago, visiblement outré.

Son fils lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas… vraiment… Répondit évasivement Drago. Il est… mon… comment dire… une connaissance amicale, voilà.

- Très amicale si je dois en juger par l'état de ta bouche. Répliqua Blaise, visiblement amusé.

- Zabini… tais-toi.

- Papa… je pense que Potter est un bon partie, et si tu désires sortir avec lui, je n'y vois pas le moindre problème.

- Merci Père… Répondit sarcastiquement Drago. Je suis heureux que tu me laisses sortir avec Potter.

Scorpius haussa nonchalamment une épaule et Drago fut tenté de l'étrangler.

- Monsieur Potter est beau. Déclara Hayden avec indifférence. Ça prouve que tu as du goût Oncle Drago.

- Tu dis ça comme s'il s'agissait d'une surprise. Fit remarquer le blond.

- Tout le monde est surpris, Dray. Rétorqua Blaise. Surtout depuis le dernier… comment s'appelait-il déjà? Ben? Dan? Han?

- Don. Cracha Drago.

- Il se prenait pour Don Juan. Expliqua Scorpius.

La moue dégoûtée qui apparut sur le visage de son fils donna aussitôt mal à la tête à Drago. Est-ce que Scorpius était vraiment en mesure d'accepter Potter? Disait-il cela uniquement pour lui faire plaisir? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il, bon sang! Potter et lui n'étaient pas un couple! Ils étaient… Bon cela importait peu…

- Scorpius et Hayden, vous devriez aller dormir. Déclara calmement Drago.

- Pourquoi? Pour que vous puissiez parler de sexe sans que les enfants puissent vous entendre? Devina Scorpius.

- Parce que vous avez de l'école demain.

Scorpius roula des paupières alors qu'Hayden hochait faiblement la tête. Drago attendit patiemment que les deux adolescents partent avant de se tourner vers Blaise qui lui souriait déjà avec un amusement presque palpable.

- Alors…

- Nous nous sommes embrassés et j'ai accepté qu'il me courtise?

- Te… courtise? C'est quoi ça? Vous croyez être encore au Moyen-âge?

- Tais-toi Blaise. C'est déjà beaucoup!

- Alors quoi? Vous allez vous envoyer des lettres d'amour? Composer des chansons? Tricoter des chandails?

- Je crois… Je crois que je pourrais… que je pourrais…

- Arrête d'avoir peur Drago. Il s'agit de Potter.

- C'est un Griffondor qui m'a mis enceint et qui m'a abandonné. Répliqua Drago.

- Un Griffondor, pas Potter. Tu sais comment il est.

- Non, je n'en sais rien.

- Tu sais qu'il a un bon fond. Je suis sur que ses intentions sont honorables. Bien que cela me rende triste.

- De quoi est-ce que…

- Vous allez probablement coucher ensemble dans 10 millions d'années… et le pire dans tout cela… il n'ira même pas voir ailleurs.

- Va te faire foutre Blaise.

- Tous les jours.

Malgré lui, Drago éclata de rire alors qu'un grand sourire se formait sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Il se leva alors tout en faisant signe à Drago d'en faire de même.

- Allons dormir… Tu travailles demain matin, et je commence mon nouveau cours.

- Ouais…

Drago espérait qu'il n'allait pas rêver de Potter…

()

Harry pénétra dans sa maison, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à convaincre Malfoy de sortir avec lui. Bon, d'accord… Malfoy ne voulait pas qu'ils deviennent un couple… pour l'instant. Il pouvait attendre. Surtout si cela lui promettait des baisers comme ceux qu'il venait de vivre… Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Ron qui lui lança un regard perçant.

- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de Seamus. Fit aussitôt remarquer le rouquin.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Je vais le faire.

- Quand?

- Quand il me fera confiance.

- Tu ne peux pas attendre à ce point Harry.

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à Seamus. Il voulait penser à Malfoy et aux différentes manières qu'il pouvait le courtiser… Merlin, depuis quand était-il devenu aussi irresponsable?

- Je comprends que tu l'aimes bien… mais…

- Je… Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

Les sourcils de Ron se froncèrent avant que le roux ne secoue la tête.

- Mais, ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé de toute évidence.

- Oui…

- C'est déjà ça. Je dois aller me coucher, je vais à l'école demain.

Son meilleur ami roula des yeux avant de monter dans sa chambre, laissant Harry complètement seul. Merde alors… ne pouvait-il pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait pour une fois dans sa vie?

()  
Drago fut brusquement réveillé par un tapotement insistant sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Blaise poussa un grognement de fatigue à côté de lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Le blond se résigna à ouvrir la fenêtre et poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant le hibou… transporter un énorme bouquet de fleur. Celui-ci lui jeta presque le bouquet au visage avant de lui tendre la patte, montrant ainsi la lettre qui se trouvait sur celle-ci. Le blond la détacha délicatement et le hibou s'envola aussitôt. Malgré lui, ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il ouvrait la lettre.

_"Je te connais, Malfoy. J'espère que ce bouquet le prouve. _

_Harry Potter"_

- C'est un des pires bouquets que j'ai vu. S'indigna Blaise. Toutes ses fleurs ne vont pas ensemble…

Anémone… la fragilité… Camellia…. gracieux… Rose de porcelaine… fierté… Heather… solitude… Jasmine… Grâce et élégance… Magnolia… la dignité…

Blaise avait raison… Il s'agissait d'un des pires bouquets de l'histoire… Pourtant… Il le serra contre son cœur tout en maudissant tout bas Potter. Pourtant… Potter venait de gagner en lui offrant un stupide bouquet de fleurs.

À suivre…

Je vous préviens tout de suite… cette histoire est LOIN d'être terminée!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews! Je vous adore!

**Chapitre 15**

Scorpius s'efforça d'afficher un sourire mielleux alors que James Potter le fixait glacialement. Il ne se sentait pas nerveux. Pourquoi se sentirait-il nerveux en étant en présence de Potter? D'accord, le métisse le détestait passionnément, mais cela ne le regardait en rien. Il était aimable, charmant et agréable. Il ne méritait certainement pas d'être regardé avec dédain. Il releva fièrement la tête alors que James Potter croisait les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda froidement le métisse.

- Puisque nos pères risquent de devenir un couple dans très peu de temps… je pense qu'il serait primordial que tu mettes ton animosité pour ma personne de côté. Ainsi, personne ne se sentira mal à l'aise dans cette nouvelle relation.

Scorpius écarquilla ses yeux gris en voyant Potter sourire légèrement. Son sourire n'avait rien d'agréable, mais le mouvement de ses lèvres… Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il désirait garder un visage impassible.

- Je ne ferai pas semblant. Cracha Potter. Pour personne.

- Oh Potter… Grandis un peu. Suggéra mielleusement Scorpius. Il est évident que nos vies risquent de s'entremêler, autant prendre cela avec grâce!

- Tu ne connais même pas mon père et tu acceptes que ton père sort avec lui? Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de larguer ses victimes après trois jours?

- Contrairement à toi, je fais confiance au jugement de mon père.

Après tout, personne n'avait des goûts plus stricts que Drago Malfoy. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, surtout après ce que son géniteur lui avait fait. Scorpius dut se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer en pensant au type qui avait baiser son père pour ensuite l'abandonner. Non… son père était assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau deux fois de suite.

- Contrairement à toi, je ne m'amuse pas à mentir à tous les gens qui m'entourent pour mes propres intérêts. Répliqua James Potter. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Scorpius était à deux doigts d'étrangler le métisse et ainsi perdre sa réputation de calme et de sérénité. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'il réussit à garder son sang froid.

- Contrairement à toi, j'essaye de prendre en considération les sentiments d'autrui. SI nos pères veulent être ensemble, comment penses-tu qu'ils réagiront si notre relation est… peu amicale?

- Peu amicale?

James Potter laissa échapper un ricanement avant de s'approcher de lui. Scorpius ignorait s'il désirait l'intimider en faisant cela, mais il avait visiblement décider d'embêter le mauvais Malfoy. Il croisa galamment les mains sur sa poitrine tout en faisant léger mouvement de tête qui lança sa chevelure blond-vénitien derrière son épaule. Il était magnifique, et il le savait.

- Toujours avec les euphémismes, Malfoy. Cracha Potter. Tu ne perds jamais le contrôle, pas vrai? Toujours parfait.

- Tu me flattes Potter, personne n'est parfait.

- Tu réussis à tromper ton entourage, mais pas moi. Je connais les personnes comme toi.

- Il n'y a pas de "personnes comme moi", il y a uniquement moi.

- Ne crois pas pour une seule seconde que tu es spécial. Les manipulateurs et les menteurs… il y en a pleins.

Les yeux émeraude le fixaient avec tant d'animosité que Scorpius finit par pousser un soupir. Cela ne servait à rien. Potter refusait de l'accepter…. refusait de se laisser amadouer. Il pouvait sourire, complimenter, chouchouter… il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Très bien Potter, sois un enfoiré. C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire.

Scorpius tourna alors le dos au métisse et partit sans demander son reste. Seigneur… est-ce qu'une personne pouvait être aussi têtue?

()()()()

Seigneur… Pourquoi est-ce que Potter était aussi têtue? Drago ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à l'ancien Griffondor qui se trouvait devant lui. Ne réalisait-il pas qu'il travaillait? Et comment faisait-il pour toujours arriver au moment où il y avait le moins de clients? Avait-il un radar? Utilisait-il un sortilège?

- Oui, j'ai reçu tes fleurs. Siffla Drago. Il s'agissait du bouquet le plus hideux de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

Les yeux émeraude pétillèrent stupidement et Drago se maudit silencieusement en réalisant qu'il le trouvait encore plus séduisant lorsqu'il agissait de cette façon.

- Mais, tu as reçu mon message, pas vrai? Fit remarquer le brun.

- Il n'y avait pas de message avec tes fleurs. Répliqua Drago.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te le dises de vive voix? Parce que je connais une chanson…

- Oh Merlin Potter! Silence!

Drago se tourna alors vers Maria qui le regardait avec beaucoup trop d'intérêt. Qu'était-il censé dire à la vieille femme?

- Maria…

- Je pense que c'est ton heure de pause Drago. Prends tout ton temps.

Il lui lança un sourire plein de gratitude avant de prendre la main de Potter et de l'entrainer à l'extérieur du magasin. Il ignorait où il allait et ce qu'il désirait faire à l'homme qu'il trainait comme un chien, mais il savait qu'il devait l'emmener loin de son magasin…

- Potter, tu dois arrêter de venir sur mon lieu de travail. Cracha le blond. C'est si énervant! J'ai l'air incompétent!

- Hum…

- Si tu veux me rencontrer, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler! Pourquoi venir m'embêter alors que j'essaye de gagner ma vie!

- Hum, hum…

- Potter, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?!

La main du brun se resserra autour de la sienne, et ce fut au tour de Drago de perdre la voix. Oh mon Dieu… Il était entrain de tenir la main de Potter, en public… comme s'ils étaient un couple. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine et il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver complètement débile. Il avait déjà fait des trucs bien plus intimes avec des hommes que de se tenir la main! Pourquoi se sentait-il donc chamboulé par ce simple contact? Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage du brun avant que celui-ci ne ramène leurs mains entrelacés vers ses lèvres.

- Je t'écoute, mais tu sais que je vais continuer à venir te voir sur ton lieu de travail.

- Tu n'as pas un emploi toi aussi?

- C'est un secret.

Drago haussa un sourcil alors que Potter lui lançait un sourire mystérieux.

- Je n'aime pas les secrets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me donner pour que je te le dise?

- Je te dirais un de mes secrets.

Les yeux émeraude étincelèrent et Potter s'empressa de l'entrainer dans un coin sombre avant de le plaquer contre le mur. Drago aurait dû se plaindre, mais il n'arrivait même pas à former des mots cohérents. Potter se pencha alors vers lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre son oreille.

- Je suis un écrivain.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

- Quel livre as-tu écrit? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- "Ta voix dans la nuit".

La respiration de Drago s'arrêta et il repoussa légèrement Potter afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait… sérieux. Le grand Harry Potter… Un homme qui avait toujours été si… physique… avait décidé de devenir écrivain? Et il avait écrit un livre qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévorer jusqu'à la dernière page.

- C'est un écrivain anonyme qui…

- Je voulais voir ce que je valais sans mon nom. C'est stupide?

- Non. Pour une fois Potter, tu n'es pas stupide.

- Seuls Hermione et Ron savent que c'est moi qui ai écrit ce livre…

- Je vais me faire beaucoup d'argent quand je vais le dire à Rita Skeeter.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Potter avant qu'il ne penche vers lui et que ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes. Malgré lui, Drago se sentit frissonner de la tête aux pieds alors que ses mains s'enroulaient autour de la taille du brun. Les mains de Potter se posèrent contre ses joues alors que sa langue se faufilait dans sa bouche, lui coupant aisément le souffle. Drago était presque prêt à grimper au plafond, ou sur Potter, tant sa libido faisait des siennes. Il recula doucement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard dépité de l'ancien Griffondor.

- Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste. Souffla le blond.

- Dommage… Ton tour, Malfoy.

Drago eut un minuscule sourire avant de murmurer contre les lèvres du brun.

- J'ai aimé ton bouquet de fleurs.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'un secret extrêmement stupide, surtout lorsqu'il le comparait à celui du brun, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne l'aurait probablement jamais avoué. À sa grande surprise, un immense sourire se forma sur le visage de Potter et il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- Je le savais. Seul un être aussi bizarre que toi pourrait aimer un bouquet aussi hideux.

Drago se mordit lentement la lèvre inférieure afin d'empêcher un énorme sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Je vais t'en dire un autre, si tu me promets de me laisser partir travailler sans rechigner et que tu ne reviennes pas sur mon lieu de travail pour la journée.

- D'accord… Répondit Potter, visiblement intrigué.

Drago se colla alors contre le brun et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- J'ai fait un rêve érotique sur toi, hier soir.

Il eut le plaisir de voir la bouche de Potter dégringoler et il se dégagea brusquement de leur étreinte.

- Bye Potter.

- C'est… C'est complètement injuste! S'indigna le brun.

S'il n'avait pas pensé que cela serait complètement immature, il se serait mis à rire comme un fou.

()()()

Blaise jeta un bref regard autour de lui afin de voir s'il connaissait quelqu'un dans sa nouvelle classe. Aucune chance. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il prendre un cours en mécanique juste pour le plaisir. Après tout, il n'avait aucune intention de devenir mécanicien, mais il adorait apprendre des nouvelles choses. C'était un miracle que le choixpeau ne l'ait pas mis à Serdaigle, au lieu de Serpentard. D'ailleurs, s'il aimait assez le cours, peut-être ferait-il tous les cours afin d'obtenir son diplôme. Juste pour le plaisir. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il aperçut Ronald Weasley dans sa classe. Les coïncidences de la vie… Il venait de déjeuner avec Hermione Weasley, et maintenant il croisait son mari. Les yeux du rouquin se posèrent sur lui et il fronça les sourcils en le voyant, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Hé bien… il n'avait aucune raison de s'expliquer au roux. D'ailleurs, pourquoi, lui, était-il là? N'avait-il pas un emploi très payant? Être l'un des meilleurs aurors de sa génération ne rapportait plus assez? À sa grande surprise, Weasley se décida à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, le fixant comme s'il était une bête sauvage qu'il ne savait comment apprivoiser.

- Salut Zabini. Salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Weasley.

La conversation s'arrêta brusquement et Blaise maudit silencieusement le rouquin. Pourquoi était-il venu à côté de lui? Était-ce par politesse? Ils ne se connaissaient pas et c'était à peine parler durant toute leur scolarité!

- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda brusquement le roux, sans le moindre tact.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question. N'as-tu pas déjà un emploi?

- Je pense… que j'ai besoin de changer d'air. Répondit Weasley. J'essaye de nouvelles choses…

- Ah… J'aime l'école.

S'il lui avait avoué qu'il était une femme, Weasley aurait eu l'air moins surpris. Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent alors, et Blaise pouvait aisément deviner où ses pensées étaient parties. Hermione Weasley adorait l'école, elle aussi. Et elle l'avait trompé avec un professeur d'université. Blaise avait définitivement l'art de tomber sur des sujets inconfortables.

- J'ai entendu dire que nos deux meilleurs amis commençaient à se fréquenter. Hasarda Blaise.

Comment était-il censé trouver un sujet de conversation? Il n'avait absolument rien en commun avec Weasley… Quelle horreur…

- Ouais.

- Tu ne sembles pas très enthousiasme.

- Je connais Harry… et je connais un peu Malfoy… Ça va être compliqué.

- Forcément, mais les choses simples sont-elles vraiment si incroyables?

Weasley haussa nonchalamment les épaules, le regard lointain. Il avait quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le bout du nez ce qui radoucissait son visage taillé dans le granite… Les traits fermes et masculins le firent sourire, malgré lui. Qui aurait pensé que Weasley se transformerait en Dieu grec?

- Quoi? Demanda soudainement le roux.

- Je pense à Drago et Potter… un couple si incompatible et pourtant…

- Les gens qui ne se ressemblent pas ne devraient pas sortir ensemble.

- La voix de l'expérience?

Weasley n'eut pas à répondre à sa question, puisque le professeur décida de rentrer à ce moment-là. La présence de Weasley dans ce cours était probablement une punition divine pour avoir largué, sans ménagement, son ex.

À suivre…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis si contente de pouvoir ENFIN vous annoncer que je recommencerai à écrire chaque semaine, puisque j'ai fini ma session à l'université! Je suis LIBRE! Je recommencerai aussi à répondre aux reviews ^^!

**Chapitre 16**

Harry arriva chez lui en sifflotant, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis plusieurs années. Mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que Drago Malfoy venait de faire un rêve érotique sur lui. Un frisson lui traversa l'épiderme alors que son sourire s'élargissait davantage. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il y a de cela quelques années, qu'il serait extatique à l'idée que Drago Malfoy ait des sentiments pour lui, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire avant de gentiment dire à cette personne de chercher de l'aide psychiatrique au plus vite. Le brun se laissa alors choir sur son divan, son sourire niais attaché à son visage. Il ne pouvait attendre de revoir Drago. De l'embrasser. De le toucher. Et après… Il commençait à craindre pour son visage. Peut-être finirait-il par s'étirer définitivement les joues s'il continuait à sourire de façon aussi stupide. Il entendit alors sonner à la porte et se leva afin de pouvoir y répondre. Son sourire de bonheur disparut aussitôt en voyant le visage austère de Magdalena Finnigan. Oh merde.

- Salut. Souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

- Harry. Salua-t-elle à son tour, sa voix toujours teintée d'un accent irlandais. Puis-je entrer?

Le brun se retira précipitamment et lui fit signe de pénétrer dans sa demeure. La femme de Seamus n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'asseoir délicatement sur une chaise.

- Il va de plus en plus mal Harry. L'attaqua aussitôt Magdalena.

Ses yeux bruns le fixaient sévèrement alors que ses lèvres se pinçaient une moue de désapprobation. Harry fut tenté, pendant quelques secondes, de baisser piteusement la tête. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait pour quelle raison il avait abordé Drago. Certes, leur rencontre avait été accidentelle, mais il ne lui aurait jamais adressé la parole s'il n'avait pas dit à Seamus qu'il essaierait de lui parler… de lui faire comprendre son côté de l'histoire.

- Il désire voir… cet enfant. Expliqua-t-elle. Malgré le fait qu'il en est déjà trois… il désire connaître cet enfant qu'il n'a jamais vu.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Il désire aussi parler à ce Malfoy.

Magdalena ne semblait éprouver aucun enthousiasme à l'idée que Seamus reverrait son premier amant. Ce qu'Harry pouvait tout de même comprendre… La question était plutôt, comment convaincre Drago d'accepter de voir l'homme qui l'avait abandonné, qui l'avait humilié?

- Il est malade. Certainement, cet enfant désire aussi voir son père biologique.

Scorpius avait l'air d'un enfant raisonnable, mais Harry ne le connaissait certainement pas assez pour dire si celui-ci désirait voir Seamus. N'était-il pas naturel pour un enfant de vouloir connaître le visage paternel? Même si ce serait pour cracher sa rancœur à la figure de celui? Parce que Seamus méritait tous les reproches que Scorpius pouvait lui faire… Que Drago pouvait lui faire…

- Il ne survivra pas longtemps, Harry.

- Je le sais.

Il le savait, pourtant il n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir Drago et de lui expliquer la situation de Seamus. Le blond venait à peine d'accepter l'idée d'une relation entre eux. Comment verrait-il cette révélation? Comme une trahison? Penserait-il qu'Harry était comme Seamus? Un menteur et un tricheur?

- Ce Malfoy était amoureux de toi durant sa jeunesse selon les dires de Seamus.

Harry ignorait si Drago avait été "amoureux" de lui, mais il savait qu'il avait des sentiments non-platoniques à son égard. Et lui qui était trop occupé à penser à tout et n'importe quoi plutôt que de remarquer la beauté blonde aux yeux gris et aux jambes interminables… À quel point était-il stupide?

- Parle-lui de la situation de mon époux. Explique-lui qu'il serait bénéfique pour son fils de rencontrer ses frères et sa sœur. Je suis prête à accepter sa présence dans nos vies.

L'ancien Griffondor aurait été tenté de la foudroyer sur regard. Elle était prête à _accepter_ sa présence? Drago était certainement l'un des hommes les plus intéressants… Non, il n'allait pas s'énerver. Si elle ne voulait rien comprendre, ce n'était pas son problème.

- Je vais lui parler.

- Quand? Je suis convaincue que ses paroles sortiraient mieux de ta bouche que de la mienne, mais s'il le faut… j'irais voir personnellement ce Malfoy.

Et Drago s'empresserait de lui claquer la porte à la figure sans la moindre hésitation.

- Je vais lui parler.

- _**Quand**_?

- Ce soir.

()()()()

Scorpius essayait désespérément de ne pas montrer la moindre irritation alors que Liam s'accrochait, telle une sangsue, au bras de James Potter. Qu'était-il censé penser de la réaction de Potter qui ne semblait nullement trouver gênante la présence de Liam. Pourtant, tout le monde était bien d'accord pour dire que Liam avait autant de personnalité qu'une langouste. Ses yeux gris se froncèrent légèrement et il se tourna en direction de son meilleur ami qui semblait, comme d'habitude, sur le point de s'enfuir comme une gazelle.

- Brandon ne va pas te tuer. Fit-il remarquer d'emblée.

- J'ai manqué un pas de danse. Souffla Hayden, visiblement perturbé. C'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse dans cette vie et je ne l'ai pas réussi… Je suis une disgrâce…

- Un peu mélodramatique non?

Hayden lui jeta un regard torve et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il arrêta aussitôt d'avoir l'air désagréable lorsque Brandon s'approcha d'eux suivi de près par Potter et Liam. Le regard de Liam tomba aussitôt dans le sien et celui-ci se fit un plaisir de le foudroyer du regard. Un magnifique sourire se forma sur le visage angélique de Scorpius.

- Bien le bonjour à vous tous. Salua-t-il avec grâce. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée en classe.

- Pas en classe, non. Répondit aussitôt Liam. Mais, dès que nous arriverons chez nous, la journée se passera bien mieux… après tout, notre **père** nous rend visite.

Scorpius ne cligna même pas des yeux en entendant cette nouvelle. Il savait pertinemment que Liam essayait de lui faire du mal en parlant de Seamus Finnigan, l'homme qui n'avait pas voulu de lui. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi le blond s'obstinait à utiliser cette technique. N'était-il pas évident qu'il se fichait éperdument de cet homme dont le seul mérite avait été de lui donner un sperme?

- Je vois… il est vrai qu'il doit être très occupé avec sa femme et ses autres enfants… Cela fait combien de fois que tu l'as vu en six mois? 3 fois? Il est vrai que cela mérite une grande fête. Désires-tu que je t'achète un gâteau?

Son sourire plaisant était toujours en place alors que Liam reculait d'un pas, visiblement choqué. Normalement, il n'aurait pas été aussi agressif, mais Seigneur… l'idée que ses yeux verts émeraude le fixaient comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet sur la surface de la Terre commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

- Va te fait foutre Scorpius. Cracha Liam. Ou bien peut-être que tu devrais attendre 2 ans et ainsi imiter ton cher petit papa.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'élargit. Il était habitué à ce genre de petits commentaires mesquins. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait entendu durant toute sa jeunesse? Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne quelqu'un… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme et devienne ce parfait petit ange que personne ne soupçonnait de rien.

- Franchement Liam… Quel langage… Ton père serait outré en t'entendant parler de la sorte… ou bien ne te voit-il pas assez souvent pour savoir que tu parles comme un paysan. Ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il ne voulait pas, au départ, de donner son nom de famille. Si tu veux, je te donnerai volontiers des cours pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

Liam s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, probablement pour hurler quelques obscénités, puisque cet idiot avait autant de contrôle qu'un animal, mais Brandon se mit fermement devant lui, le fixant de toute sa taille de géant. Scorpius n'avait jamais eu peur de Brandon et il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant.

- Malfoy… Commença glacialement le géant. Tu devrais…

- Tu voulais me parler Brandon. L'interrompit brusquement Hayden.

À sa grande surprise, son meilleur ami se mit devant lui avant de poser sa main sur celle de Brandon qui devient aussitôt rouge coquelicot. Le sourire poli de Scorpius faillit s'écrouler en voyant ce spectacle. Hayden était entrain de toucher Brandon et le blond était entrain de rougir… Est-ce que le monde allait bientôt s'écrouler?

- Je… Je… Je… Continua stupidement Brandon. Comment tu as dansé aujourd'hui…

Le visage d'Hayden sembla s'écrouler et il retira doucement sa main de celle de Brandon. Le blond la rattrapa stupidement et devint encore plus écarlate. Hayden ouvrit alors la bouche, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire tant il était gêné.

- Tu es tombé… est-ce que ta cheville te fait mal?

Les yeux d'Hayden s'écarquillèrent et Scorpius ne put que lever un sourcil en le voyant rougir malgré sa peau chocolat. Pour qu'il puisse voir un rougissement sur la peau d'Hayden… cela voulait vraiment dire la fin du monde…

- Je… Je vais bien… Merci?

Brandon hocha violemment la tête et sembla à court de mots, se contentant de regarder très intensément son meilleur qui semblait sur le point de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il était à deux doigts d'avoir un tic à l'œil. Potter se dirigea alors dans sa direction et lui prit violemment le bras.

- Potter, si tu désires attirer mon attention, simplement dire mon nom aurait suffit. Fit remarquer Scorpius avec un sourire étincelant. En même temps, je ne peux que me réjouir du fait que tu désires être en contact avec moi.

- Je dois te parler.

Cela ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Les yeux verts de Liam le foudroyaient sans ménagement, ce qui était parfaitement normal, puisqu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'avoir le béguin pour un homme de Neandertal.

- En quoi puis-je être utile Potter? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Arrête de te moquer de la famille de Brandon et de Liam. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

Parce que lui méritait de se faire rappeler, sans arrêt, que son père était tombé enceint à 17 ans et qu'il avait été abandonné par son géniteur? Bien évidemment, Potter se fichait éperdument de la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pas qu'il ressentait la moindre peine, après tout cela faisait des années que ces remarques ridicules coulaient sur lui comme de l'eau sur une roche.

- Me moquer? Jamais. Cela manquerait certainement de bon goût.

- Tu te moques d'eux… Tu te moques du fait que leur père leur rend à peine visite… qu'ils sont considérés comme la honte de leur famille…

- Cela est très triste Potter. Tu m'en vois infiniment désolé.

Pourquoi en aurait-il quelque chose à faire que les deux frères Parkinson soient la honte de leur famille? Lui aussi avait été la plus grosse honte de son père, mais il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour changer cela… pour être amis avec les bonnes personnes, pour avoir une bonne réputation… Les Parkinson n'avaient qu'à faire comme lui. Liam n'était qu'un crétin qui ressentait perpétuellement le besoin de dire tout haut ses sentiments. Ses insultes n'avaient aucune subtilité. Pourquoi aurait-il donc la moindre pitié pour lui? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Je déteste vraiment les gens comme toi.

- Tu ne cesses de te répéter Potter. Je suppose que ton animagus serait un perroquet.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent et Scorpius eut un petit sourire en coin. Il n'allait pas être impoli avec Potter, mais il en avait sincèrement marre de ce type. Il l'aurait volontiers insulté avec hargne, mais il s'agissait du fils d'Harry Potter.

- Alors quoi? Tu penses que tu es meilleur que tout le monde.

- Je ne pense certainement pas cela. Ce serait stupide. Personne n'est meilleur que personne.

Bien évidemment qu'il était meilleur que tous ces idiots. Aucun d'eux n'avait autant de motivation que lui.

- Menteur.

- Potter, arrête de projeter tes sentiments d'animosité que tu ressens envers quelqu'un d'autre sur moi. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons la même couleur de cheveux que tu dois réagir de la sorte.

À sa grande stupéfaction, le métisse se saisit d'une mèche de ses cheveux et l'examina longuement.

- Blond-roux. Souffla-t-il.

- Blond vénitien. Corrigea Scorpius.

Potter s'approcha alors de lui, ses yeux émeraude le transperçant sans ménagement. Scorpius, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, se sentait extraordinairement nerveux. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, et Potter qui ne lâchait toujours pas ses cheveux.

- J'avais tord, pour tes cheveux. Mais, pas pour ta personnalité. Tu es un menteur, un manipulateur et quelqu'un qui se fiche éperdument de faire du mal aux autres.

- Je suis le Diable, Potter. Il faut cacher les enfants quand je m'approche.

Sa voix n'était pas censée s'affaiblir de la sorte. Il recula alors d'un coup, arrachant sans ménagement sa chevelure des doigts grotesques de Potter.

- Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi. Je sais ce que je vaux.

Et il partit sans demander son reste, bien décidé à rejoindre Hayden et à s'enfuir le plus loin possible du métisse aux yeux troublants.

À suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Oh mon Dieu… quelle bonheur… Je peux écrire DEUX CHAPITRES dans une semaine (pleure de joie). Cette année a été si horrible avec l'université et mes deux emplois (fatigue extrême beurk), mais maintenant je n'ai qu'un seul travail (besoin de repos avant de faire une crise de nerfs). Alors me voici de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! (J'ai trop regardé Pokémon sérieusement…)

**Chapitre 17**

Drago ne put empêcher un sourire un peu niais d'apparaître sur son visage en recevant le message de Potter. Alors quoi? Ce type ne pouvait même pas passer une journée sans le voir? Pourquoi désirait-il le rencontrer de toute urgence? Il donna rapidement un plat de spaghetti à Scorpius et Hayden. Son fils semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être contaminé par sa mauvaise humeur. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas été dans une relation? C'était, bien évidemment, très compliqué d'avoir un petit-ami lorsqu'il avait un enfant, mais Scorpius n'était plus un petit bébé qui avait constamment besoin d'attention, il pouvait se permettre d'avoir une relation. Même si cette relation était avec un ancien Griffondor qui s'avérait être le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

- Est-ce que tu sais que sourire donne des rides? Cracha Scorpius. Et, à ton âge, tu as besoin de toute l'aide que tu peux avoir.

Non, le blond n'allait certainement pas commencer à être contaminé par la mauvaise humeur de Scorpius. Il avait un rendez-vous plus tard dans un parc. Il eut envie de rouler des yeux à cette pensée. Pourquoi dans un parc en plein milieu de la nuit? N'était-ce pas vaguement ridicule? Mais bon… Potter était un Griffondor, il était destiné à être ridicule.

- Scorpius, mon chéri, c'est quoi ton problème? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

- James Potter préfère Liam Parkinson à lui. Expliqua calmement Hayden en mangeant avec appétit.

- Premièrement, il a clairement des problèmes psychologiques pour préférer un stupide blondinet, désolé papa, à une personne aussi agréable et sophistiqué que moi. Deuxièmement, je ne parlerai pas Monsieur qui rougit en présence de Brandon Parkinson.

Hayden posa le poing sur la table et montra les dents. Ah non… Drago n'était nullement prêt à assister à une de leur guerre verbale. Où était Blaise lorsqu'il en avait besoin? Il n'avait aucune envie de sentir ses oreilles bourdonner parce que ces deux enfants avaient décidé de s'entretuer.

- Je ne rougis pas! Brandon est **effrayant**!

Drago avait un souvenir assez vivace du géant blond qui était entré dans la voiture de Potter. Cet adolescent lui faisait peur et il était un adulte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le minuscule Gérard Parkinson, grand frère de cette folle de Pansy Parkinson, avait réussi à créer un géant. Les mystères de la vie… Il s'en fichait. Il avait un rendez-vous ce soir et il avait besoin de Blaise pour l'aider à choisir ce qu'il allait mettre. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les balivernes de morveux sans expérience.

- Oui, il est vraiment effrayant… Surtout lorsqu'il te fait les yeux doux. Ricana Scorpius. Un peu plus, et il te chanterait une chanson d'amour.

- Il ne me chanterait pas une chanson d'amour! Protesta vivement Hayden. Il… Il est… Ah! Tu ne comprends rien!

Drago n'avait jamais vu Hayden réagir autant à quoi que ce soit. Merlin tout puissant… les hormones commençaient à apparaître… Il ne manquait plus que Scorpius. Il ne put s'empêcher de pâlir misérablement en pensant à son bébé.

- Peu importe Potter, il n'a visiblement pas de goût. Déclara dédaigneusement Scorpius. Il ne sait pas reconnaître un trésor même lorsque celui-ci se trouve devant ses yeux. Je l'aurais utilisé avec grâce alors que Liam…

- Ne l'utiliserait que pour son corps. Quel crétin franchement. Poursuivit Hayden.

- Le sexe est…

Son fils lui jeta alors soudainement un coup d'œil avant de se racler la gorge.

- Finis ta phrase Scorpius. Siffla Drago.

- Non, non. Merci pour cette charmante proposition père adoré, je vais maintenant monter dans ma chambre et faire mes devoir si tu me le permets.

Drago posa brutalement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et celui-ci lui lança un sourire si plein d'innocence qu'il faillit être aveuglé. Oh mon Dieu… cet enfant était un tel Serpentard.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà… Souffla Drago, prêt à s'évanouir.

- Certainement pas. Déclara Scorpius fermement. C'est une perte de temps, d'intelligence et d'argent.

Merlin comme il aimait le côté pragmatique du cerveau de son fils. Il ne pouvait que se sentir immensément soulagé à l'idée que son bébé ne ferait pas l'amour avant des, des, **des** années. Par contre pour Hayden… s'il devait en juger à sa réaction au jeune Brandon Parkinson. Si ce n'était qu'une question de sexe, Blaise accepterait probablement la relation sans ciller, par contre s'il s'agissait d'amour… Son meilleur ami avait un immense problème avec tout ce qui concernait l'amour.

- Je sors ce soir. Annonça Drago.

- Tu vas revenir dormir Papa? Demanda Scorpius.

- Bien évidemment! Où penses-tu que je vais?

Scorpius et Hayden se lancèrent un regard équivoque avant d'hausser les épaules. Il n'allait certainement pas coucher avec Potter. Pas maintenant en tout cas… il ignorait dans combien de temps cela risquait d'arriver… En repensant au baiser que le Survivant lui avait donné, il ne pouvait que frissonner. Il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et se tourna en direction de Blaise. Son meilleur ami lui fit aussitôt une grimace explicite et Drago ne put que froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Rien d'important, je te raconterai ça une autre fois. Je meurs de faim.

Le mulâtre se servit alors un plat de spaghetti avant de se laisser choir sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger. Hayden regardait Blaise avec un grand intérêt, mais n'osait dire le moindre mot, semblant deviner sa mauvaise humeur.

- Blaise, est-ce que tu sais que ton petit frère adoré à trouver l'amour? Demanda brusquement Scorpius.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blaise se tourne vers son petit frère, un sourcil levé. Hayden ferma péniblement les yeux, semblant attendre une réplique quelconque de Blaise.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Souffla-t-il, visiblement embarrassé. Il me fait peur parce qu'il est grand.

- Hum… L'amour est une émotion stupide, mais bon… chacun a ses priorités.

Drago était à deux doigts de répliquer quelque chose, pas qu'il croyait en l'amour, mais ces enfants n'avaient que 15 ans bon sang, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était presque l'heure pour qu'il aille rejoindre Potter… et qu'il ne portait qu'un jeans délavé et un chandail maculé par des tâches de sauce à spaghetti. Merde!

- Blaise… pourrais-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre s'il te plait?

- Désolé mon chou, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Le blond était à trois secondes de l'étrangler lorsque son meilleur ami se résigna à l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- Où allez-vous?

- Au parc.

Il hocha alors résolument la tête avant de se mettre à fouiller dans sa garde-robe. Drago lui faisait complètement confiance, alors il se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit et d'attendre impatiemment qu'il lui donne les vêtements qu'il allait mettre.

- Tu devrais arrêter de dire à Hayden que l'amour est une émotion stupide. Fit-il remarquer.

- C'est une émotion stupide. Et Hayden devrait le savoir, nous avons la même mère après tout, même si nous n'avons pas le même père.

- Blaise…

- Mets ses vêtements.

Il lui tendit alors un short et un t-shirt rouge. Drago ne put qu'hausser un sourcil en voyant le t-shirt. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir acheté celui-ci, et il ne s'habillait jamais en rouge.

- Je vais avoir l'air ridicule dans cette couleur.

- Tu vas avoir l'air magnifique, comme d'habitude. Habille-toi et dégage. J'ai des devoirs à faire et des morveux à surveiller.

Drago roula des yeux avant de se changer rapidement. Blaise lui lança un sourire approbateur et il hocha la tête. Le rouge n'était certainement pas une de ses couleurs préférées, mais il devait admettre que ce chandail moulait suffisamment les formes de son corps sans pour autant que cela paraisse vulgaire et les shorts… Il ne pouvait qu'admirer ses jambes.

- J'y vais.

- Amuse-toi bien.

()()()()

Harry pouvait sentir l'énervement qui semblait courir dans ses veines. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Seamus à Malfoy. Le blond… Comment réagirait-il? Accepterait-il d'être en relation avec lui après qu'il lui ait parlé de son ex? Penserait-il qu'il l'avait approché uniquement pour lui parler de Seamus? Il espérait que non. Surtout qu'il sentait la puissance de son intérêt pour l'ancien Serpentard. Il se frotta énergiquement les mains sur son jeans en priant silencieusement pour que Malfoy ne le déteste pas. Il le voulait bien trop bordel! Il le voulait avec toutes les forces de son âme! Juste le regarder était suffisant pour le rendre complètement cinglé! Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas. Il y avait une chance que Malfoy le comprenne… s'il s'expliquait bien… s'il expliquait que Seamus était son… ami? Il ne savait même pas si Seamus était véritablement son ami. Ils avaient été camarades de classe et collègues de travail, mais hormis cela… Ils traînaient dans les mêmes cercles, il était normal qu'ils se parlent… mais amis… N'était-ce pas un mot trop puissant?

Il était trop ridicule. Qu'essayait-il d'accomplir en se disant que Seamus n'était pas véritablement son ami? Il serait tout de même obligé d'en parler à Malfoy. Sauf s'il préférait que Magdalena vienne lui annoncer la nouvelle. Une grimace se forma sur son visage à cette pensée. La femme de Seamus était aussi glaciale que l'Antarctique et Malfoy risquait, sans le moindre doute, de l'envoyer promener. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Il n'avait pas le choix de parler à Malfoy et de prier que celui-ci comprenne ses raisons… parce que… Seigneur il n'avait jamais autant voulu quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

- Potter?

Le brun fit brusquement volte-face et s'arrêta en plein élan. Sa bouche dégringola contre sa volonté en remarquant que le blond portait du rouge… Il n'avait jamais véritablement réagi à une couleur. Il se fichait, normalement, que les gens soient habillés en rouge, en jaune ou en vert caca d'oie… mais là… Et les jambes du blond étaient bien visibles avec ses shorts… Il déglutit comme un imbécile et se sentit avancer vers l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa hanche et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Mal… Malfoy… Croassa-t-il stupidement.

- Si le simple fait de me voir te met dans cet état… devrais-je prendre le risque de te raconter mon rêve?

Ça y est. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses mains s'agrippèrent violemment aux hanches du blond et le ramenèrent vers lui alors que sa bouche s'abattait sur la sienne. Malfoy eut à peine le temps de faire un minuscule bruit qu'il l'embrassait avec toute la frustration qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il s'était rarement senti de cette façon. Il ne connaissait pas la passion et toutes ces choses dont les auteurs romantiques raffolaient, mais Merlin… Les mains de Malfoy dans ses cheveux, son corps plaqué contre le sien, sa bouche qui se donnait à lui sans le moindre problème… Il devait s'agir de cela… la passion. Et dire qu'il aurait pu la découvrir il y a de cela des années, mais qu'il avait été trop bête pour la remarquer… si seulement il avait été plus intelligent… sa bouche se détacha lentement de celle du blond qui respirait difficilement.

- Potter… Si tu as l'intention de m'inviter à un hôtel… ce serait le moment idéal…

Une part d'Harry avait envie de faire cela. Que Seamus aille crever avec sa maladie… qui allait effectivement le faire mourir. Bordel de merde… Comment dire cela… Comment dire cela sans avoir l'air d'un total enfoiré de première? Il plongea alors le regard dans les yeux de Malfoy et se décida à ouvrir la bouche. Il devait trouver les bons mots pour lui parler voilà tout. N'était-ce pas ce qu'Hermione disait toujours? Que la communication était la clé de tout?

- Seamus va bientôt mourir.

Ouais… la délicatesse n'était vraiment pas son fort.

À suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfiction, si vous voulez que je vous réponde, il va falloir que vous me donniez votre adresse courriel ^^!

**Chapitre 18**

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago n'aurait su dire de quelle façon il devait réagir. Il recula de quelques centimètres de Potter qui semblait être tétanisé par le choc. Il espérait, de tout son cœur, que le brun allait lui sourire et lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague. D'une très mauvaise blague, certes… mais d'une blague. Il ne voulait pas penser à Seamus. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs longues années pour ne pas maudire son nom dès qu'il avait le malheur de penser à lui. À chaque fois qu'il se trouvait à court d'argent… À chaque fois qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le maudire. Il aimait Scorpius. Seigneur! Il adorait son fils! Mais, il n'avait été nullement prêt, à 17 ans, à s'occuper de lui. Il avait assumé… après tout, il s'agissait de sa décision. Il aurait pu avorter ou encore le faire adopter, mais il avait choisi de s'occuper de son enfant. Mais, il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que Seamus n'avait rien fait pour l'aider… et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu connaître Scorpius. Il avait été celui qui avait été obligé d'expliquer à son fils la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas deux parents… Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux alors que ses yeux se plissaient.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça… Malfoy… Je pense que nous pourrions avoir une bonne…

- Seamus, Potter. Parle-moi de **Seamus**.

Merde… jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait arrêter la rancœur qui se faufilait dans sa voix dès qu'il parlait de cet homme… Comment pouvait-il oublier sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il attendait son enfant? Comment pouvait-il oublier le regard réprobateur? Les yeux glacés? La bouche pincée? Comment pouvait-il oublier que pour la première fois de sa vie il s'était senti plus bas que terre? Comment pouvait-il…

- Il a le cancer de la prostate… Il… Il ne survivra pas longtemps. Les médecins ont tout essayé.

- Et en quoi cela me regarde?

Seigneur… Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi Potter? Les yeux émeraude le fixaient avec un désespoir grandissant et lui ne pouvait que l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi Potter lui parlait-il de ça? Sa vie n'avait aucun lien avec celle de Seamus!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Siffla-t-il.

- Il veut… rencontrer Scorpius.

Sa première réaction fut un "non" retentissant. Il aurait voulu trouver Seamus sur son lit de mort et lui infliger le coup fatal. Voir Scorpius? Après 15 ans… Après 15 longues années… Alors, Monsieur réalisait qu'il allait bientôt mourir et maintenant il voulait voir sa progéniture et mourir en se disant qu'il avait été un bon père?

- Pourquoi es-tu celui qui me parle de ça? Demanda froidement Drago.

- Malfoy…

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas sa femme? Ou encore son frère? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas envoyé une lettre? Pourquoi est-ce **toi** qui m'en parles?

Le visage de Potter devint aussi blanc qu'un drap et Drago n'avait nullement besoin de sa réponse pour savoir ce qu'il désirait savoir. Fantastique… Absolument fantastique. Il se leva d'un coup, se sentant soudainement trop proche de Potter.

- Attends Malfoy! Je… Seamus…

- Il t'a demandé de me parler de ça parce qu'il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Il s'est probablement dit, dans sa petite tête, que je me laisserais plus facilement amadouer par mon premier amour. Quand?

- Quand quoi?

- Quand t'a-t-il demandé de me parler?

Était-ce après qu'il commence à le draguer? Le cœur de Drago battait à la chamade. Potter n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui faire mal. Il le savait pourtant… Il avait toujours su qu'une relation avec Harry Potter ne pouvait que se terminer mal. Qu'avait-il donc pensé en se laissant aller de la sorte? Que souhaitait-il accomplir en faisant cela? Son cœur n'avait-il pas déjà souffert suffisamment?

- Quelques jours avant que nous nous revoyons… Souffla Harry. Mais, je…

- Alors, tu m'as abordé dans l'espoir de me parler de Seamus?

Il ignorait pourquoi il perdait son temps à poser des questions dont il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Le blond tourna alors brusquement le dos et s'apprêtait à partir vers sa maison lorsque Potter lui rattrapa le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Dans son élan, Drago ne put s'empêcher de fermer le poing et de l'abattre violemment sur la joue du Survivant. Les yeux émeraude n'affichèrent aucune surprise face à son geste, et cela ne lui donna que plus envie de le frapper.

- Je veux m'expliquer. Déclara le brun.

- Je sais déjà tout ce que je devais savoir.

- Malfoy…

- **Non**! Hurla Drago. Je ne veux **rien** entendre! Parce que je n'en ai **rien** à faire! Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi… Je ne veux plus que tu me parles… Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir… Quant à ton petit pote de merde…

Il serra brièvement les dents avant de lever fièrement la tête.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ma décision, mais de celle de Scorpius… Mais, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se fichait éperdument de Seamus et de sa vie ou de sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas… Potter le fixait comme s'il cherchait désespérément les mots pour lui dire… pour lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait plus entendre de toute façon. Drago partit alors en marchant calmement, alors qu'il aurait voulu courir à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'il fut convaincu que Potter ne pouvait plus le voir. Il se mit à courir comme si le feu des enfers était à ses trousses. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il avait été si stupide… Seamus avait eu raison d'envoyer Potter. Il connaissait sa faiblesse pour le Survivant et lui était tombé dans le piège… comme un idiot. Il s'était laissé manipuler… encore une fois… Combien de fois allait-il se faire baiser avant de comprendre sa leçon. Il ouvrit violemment la porte de sa maison et fut accueilli par le rire de Scorpius alors qu'Hayden pouffait entre ses mains. Son fils tourna alors un regard lumineux dans sa direction et son sourire se figea sur son visage.

- Papa?

- Je… Je vais bien.

Blaise se leva aussitôt, lui lançant un regard pénétrant. Drago afficha difficilement un petit sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec Scorpius. Pas maintenant… Il lui expliquerait que son… géniteur était mourant… demain. Ou peut-être dans une semaine… Potter ne lui avait pas dit combien de temps il restait à Seamus. Peut-être qu'une semaine serait une trop longue période. Bordel de merde… Il se laissa alors choir sur son lit et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait devoir prononcer, encore une fois, le nom de Seamus Finnigan. Il n'avait parlé de lui à Scorpius qu'une seule fois lorsqu'il avait eu 12 ans… Et cela avait été la pire conversation de sa vie. Comment mettre des mots sur l'abandon? Comment expliquer… Et Potter… Potter qui était revenu dans sa vie pour le manipuler… Et cela avait été si facile… en quelques semaines, il avait craqué comme un imbécile… Il aurait couché avec lui… Il aurait… Blaise s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Seamus est mourant. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Potter vient de me l'annoncer. Il m'a approché pour m'amadouer… pour me convaincre de laisser Scorpius voir son putain de géniteur…

- Tout va bien aller.

- Ah oui?

- Tu as survécu à bien pire que ce crétin de Potter et cet enfoiré de Finnigan.

Drago hocha péniblement la tête avant d'enfouir sa tête contre ses genoux et d'éclater en sanglot.

()()()()

Harry était assis dans son salon, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être rendu chez lui. Il se trouvait dans le noir le plus absolu et il s'en fichait éperdument. Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy soit en colère… Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui en veuille… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa réaction soit aussi puissante… qu'il semble être aussi intransigeant… aussi blessé… Bordel… Il n'arrivait jamais à évaluer adéquatement les émotions des personnes autour de lui. James et puis maintenant Malfoy… Était-il vraiment aussi insensible? Quelqu'un se mit alors à sonner chez lui et semblait vouloir refuser d'arrêter. Harry se releva péniblement et grimaça en pensant que cette personne allait certainement réveillé toute la maisonnée. Il pouvait déjà entendre les bruits de pas de James et Ron qui descendaient précipitamment les escaliers. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Scorpius Malfoy sur le pas de la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, l'adolescent le poussa violemment à l'intérieur de sa maison avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Scorpius… Commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Les rares fois qu'il l'avait vu, Scorpius avait toujours semblé être un enfant très calme et bien élevé, tout le contraire de Malfoy. Pourtant, à cette seconde, il semblait plutôt sur le point de lui fracasser le crâne.

- Qui vous a donné le droit de parler à mon père de ce connard!? Hurla Scorpius.

- Écoute-moi…

- Non! Fermez-la! Si vous n'aviez pas une aussi grosse gueule, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation!

Harry ne savait pas où se mettre alors que le jeune homme bouillonnait de rage.

- Seamus Finnigan est sur le point de mourir. Commença-t-il difficilement.

- Et alors? Laissez-le mourir! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire?!

Le regard de Scorpius se posa alors sur un vase et il le prit à bras le corps avant de le jeter au sol.

- Vous… votre famille… vos amis… Vous pouvez tous aller **mourir**! Cet homme peut crever et je ne verserai pas une seule véritable larme!

Scorpius enfonça alors son doigt contre son torse et Harry resta silencieux, complètement tétanisé.

- Vous auriez pu venir me voir… Vous auriez pu me dire qu'il était entrain de mourir… Je n'en aurais rien eu à faire, bien évidemment… mais, pour les apparences, j'aurais poussé un petit cri d'effroi et j'aurais accepté d'aller le voir… Je lui aurais même tapoter la main… parce que je veux avoir l'air d'une personne gentille et douce… parce que je veux être admiré et obtenir ce que je désire! J'aurais sacrifié ma rancune et ma haine… Je ne lui aurais pas craché toute la colère que j'avais en moi! J'aurais fait semblant de lui donner mon pardon pour avoir de la bonne publicité! **Je l'aurais fait**! Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire du mal à mon père! **C'est mon père à moi**!

Il leva alors un regard empli de haine sur sa personne, et Harry se sentit frissonner. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire, bon sang? Il n'avait fait… Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité… Il savait que Seamus les avait abandonné et il ne leur demandait pas de lui pardonner, mais il leur avait seulement dit… Il n'y comprenait rien. Absolument rien. Toute cette histoire le dépassait et il était à deux secondes de se saouler.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter… Votre présence dans ma vie aurait été une publicité sensationnelle… Vous auriez pu me faire du mal à moi… Pas à mon père… Pas à lui… **Jamais à lui**! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir près de lui. Si vous vous approchez de mon père… je ferai tout pour vous **détruire**.

Harry fronça les sourcils entendant ses mots.

- Ça me prendra peut-être du temps, mais je suis quelqu'un de **très** motivé. Cracha Scorpius. Restez loin de mon père.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'un Malfoy le plantait là et qu'il sentait ce désagréable nœud à l'estomac. Bordel de merde…

À suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 19**

Scorpius essayait vainement de se calmer en marchant pour retourner chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser voir à son père qu'il avait écouté au porte, tel un vaurien, et qu'il était allé dire sa façon de penser à cet enfoiré qui se nommait Harry Potter. Ses poings se serrèrent juste à la pensée du "Sauveur". Il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un tel état pour un homme. L'excitation… le bonheur… Il avait semblé rajeunir en quelques jours, et Scorpius avait ressenti une telle satisfaction. Après tout, son père avait passé une bonne dizaine d'années à devoir s'occuper d'un enfant et à ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour cela. Certes, Blaise avait aidé, mais son père était un homme fier. Il n'acceptait pas facilement la charité… Et il s'était occupé de lui sans jamais rien lui reprocher, alors que tout était de sa faute. Une présence se fit sentir derrière lui et il s'obligea à afficher un regard neutre avant de se tourner. Son regard se durcit aussitôt en voyant James Potter. Le métisse s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui avant de croiser les bras en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Quoi? Il allait rester silencieux à le fixer?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? S'énerva Scorpius.

Il ne fut nullement étonné lorsque le brun ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder de haut en bas. Super… vraiment super… Il n'avait aucune envie de faire semblant d'être gentil avec ce type. De toute façon, il avait dû l'entendre hurler contre son père. Il avait maintenant la conviction qu'il était, comme il l'avait dit, qu'un menteur. Peu importe. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune chance de pouvoir se servir de l'influence de Potter.

- Tu as plusieurs problèmes Potter, mais être sourd n'en est pas un.

- Tu es en colère.

Non… pour de vrai? Scorpius jeta vivement la tête en arrière, les poings serrés sur chaque côté de ses hanches. Ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs de pure animosité. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler avec Potter. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien. Il n'avait aucune chance de paraître un minimum agréable au grand James Potter qui était bien trop honorable pour utiliser qui que ce soit.

- Bien évidemment que je suis en colère. Siffla Scorpius.

- Pourquoi?

Comment ça _pourquoi_? Allait-il vraiment devoir expliquer à ce crétin les raisons pour lesquelles il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait? Il se fichait bien que son géniteur se trouvait sur son lit de mort. Il n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune envie de le rencontrer. Pourquoi faire de toute façon? Pour qu'il lui dise qu'ils étaient liés par le sang? Il le savait déjà. Les liens du sang ne voulaient rien dire.

- Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à expliquer mes sentiments à quelqu'un qui est socialement retardé. Cracha Scorpius.

- Tu détestes ton père. Essaya de deviner James.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui.

- Tu es fâché contre mon père… Pourquoi? Il essayait juste de faire la bonne chose.

De faire la… Est-ce qu'il plaisantait en ce moment? S'il devait en juger par le regard émeraude, non... Potter ne plaisantait pas du tout. Il était… Il était un phénomène. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Il a fait mal à mon père! S'énerva Scorpius.

- Il lui a juste dit que Seamus était malade. Il lui a juste dit la **vérité**.

- Oh c'est vrai… Pardon… La vérité pour James Potter est la chose la plus importante au monde… Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose… La vérité n'est pas la priorité de tout le monde!

- Pourquoi les gens préfèrent-ils les mensonges? C'est stupide.

- Tu aimes la vérité Potter? Je vais te dire la _**vérité**_. J'aime mon père.

- Je le sais.

- Non! Tu ne le sais pas!

Il s'approcha alors de lui et enfonça son doigt contre son torse. Les yeux bridés de plissèrent davantage, mais Scorpius n'en avait rien à faire. Il était énervé au-delà des mots en ce moment.

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne déteste pas Seamus Finnigan? Souffla-t-il glacialement. C'est parce que les liens du sang ne veulent rien dire.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas parce que, par une étrange coïncidence, quelqu'un a le même sang que toi que cela veut dire que cette personne doit être là pour toi. Le sang ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas parce que Seamus Finnigan est mon géniteur qu'il a des devoirs envers moi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Oui, ça l'est! C'est pour ça que j'aime mon père. J'aime mon père plus que tout au monde! Il a pris soin de moi quand il n'y était pas obligé. Il est là pour moi. Il mourrait pour moi! Est-ce que tu penses que c'est normal que quelqu'un t'aime à ce point? Parce que non! **Non**! Je ne prend pas cet amour pour acquis! Mon père m'a fait un immense cadeau en m'aimant comme il m'aime! En se sacrifiant comme il s'est sacrifié! Et je ne pardonnerai personne… personne… même pas le Saint Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier… qui lui fera du mal! **Personne**!

Les mains de Potter se posèrent sur ses épaules et Scorpius réalisa, avec horreur, qu'il tremblait légèrement. Merlin, il devait reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il prit une grande respiration avant de se dégager.

- Ton père vient de faire mal au mien. Expliqua-t-il. Je me fiche de ses raisons. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Il devait te dire que ton géniteur allait mourir. Ça n'aurait pas été juste envers toi.

- Il aurait pu me le dire à moi! S'énerva Scorpius.

James Potter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de secouer la tête.

- Tu es un enfant. Répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Dans leurs yeux, tu es un enfant. C'est normal qu'il en parle, en premier lieu, à ton père. Tu penses que ton père aurait été content qu'il te le dise sans lui en parler? Je croyais que tu étais un maître des relations humaines et toutes ces conneries. Mon père devait en parler à ton père en premier lieu.

- Alors pourquoi sortir avec lui?

- Pourquoi pas? Il est attiré par lui. Pourquoi il ne sortirait pas avec lui? Ton père et toi êtes trop… émotionnels.

- Pardon!?

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était émotionnel. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre alors que Potter continuait à le fixer comme s'il était un rat de laboratoire. Il commençait vraiment à détester Potter.

- Mon père a juste dit que Seamus Finnigan était entrain de mourir. Il l'a dit parce que c'était la chose **honorable** à faire. Je sais que tu es habitué à ce que toute action entreprise soit pour un motif quelconque, mais mon père n'est pas comme ça.

- Va te faire foutre. _**Va te faire foutre**_! Hurla Scorpius.

- Mon père est… honorable et juste… trop parfois. Si ton père et toi êtes trop stupides pour le réaliser, ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Alors quoi? Tu m'as suivi uniquement pour m'insulter? Siffla Scorpius.

Potter s'approcha alors de lui et se pencha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Scorpius fit de son mieux pour ignorer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il commençait vraiment à détester ses yeux émeraude.

- Je t'ai suivi parce que j'aime **mon** père. Grogna glacialement le métisse. Ton père et toi… vous êtes entrain de le faire sentir comme s'il n'était qu'une merde sur le bord de la route… Et pourquoi? Parce qu'il a dit la vérité?

- Va te faire…

- Et si tu menaces encore mon père… une seule fois encore… je te fais la promesse que c'est moi qui vais te détruire. Et je n'aurais pas à attendre des années pour le faire.

Le métisse se redressa alors avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller. C'était quoi cette… Ses poings se crispèrent jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Il détestait vraiment les Potter.

()()()()  
Blaise fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur son cours, malgré le fait que son meilleur ami devait passer une journée d'enfer. Seigneur, les émotions étaient vraiment une plaie. Il n'avait d'autres choix que de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami… ce qui lui prenait vraiment trop de temps. Ce fut une bénédiction lorsque le professeur annonça une pause et il ne précipita vers la cafétéria afin de pouvoir prendre un café. Il secoua doucement la tête en réalisant que Ronald Weasley le suivait, l'air visiblement maussade. Il était étrange comment, plusieurs de ses relations, côtoyaient le rouquin alors que lui n'avait absolument rien à lui dire. Il rencontrait assez régulièrement Hermione Granger Weasley qui commençait à devenir une bonne amie et elle avait épousé ce type… ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait avoir quelque chose en commun, mais quoi? Le grand roux semblait perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur et il ressemblait plus à une brute qu'à un intellectuel.

- Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que le professeur Jones disait? Demanda doucement Blaise.

Bordel! Pourquoi se sentait-il toujours obligé de commencer une conversation avec l'ancien Griffondor? Celui-ci posa ses yeux bleu ciel sur sa personne avant de lui tendre son cahier. Blaise ne put que s'étonner en voyant qu'il avait pris des notes clairs, concises et propres. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de Weasley lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais il n'avait jamais semblé être quelqu'un qui prenait l'école au sérieux.

- Je suis impressionné. Déclara le mulâtre.

- Pourquoi?

Le ton était vaguement hostile et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café. Pourquoi avoir commencé cette conversation? Surtout que Drago venait de passer une nuit d'enfer à cause du meilleur ami du rouquin.

- Parce que… je suis si épuisé que mes notes ressemblent à un champ de bataille.

À sa grande surprise, un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres pleines et le mulâtre se maudit silencieusement pour avoir remarqué les lèvres d'un homme marié. Il roula des paupières et se rassit à sa place. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Weasley prit ses choses et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Si tu veux… je peux te prêter mes notes.

- C'est… gentil.

Le roux hocha brusquement la tête avant de se mettre à le fixer. Blaise ne pouvait que se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Le regard de braise qui se trouvait sur sa personne semblait vouloir le faire partir en flammes. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider en quelque chose Weasley? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

L'ancien auror sortit brutalement de ses pensées avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête.

- Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes dans le même cours, voilà tout. Finit-il par expliquer.

- Hé bien, les coïncidences de la vie.

Il se sentait si mal à l'aise, Seigneur… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus à l'aise face à Weasley? Il pouvait parler poliment à tout le monde, mais le roux… Il avait simplement l'envie de se faire tout petit et de ne pas dire un mot.

- Tu crois que le professeur va revenir? Demanda soudainement Weasley.

Il était évident qu'il essayait de faire la conversation et qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce fait. Blaise ne pouvait qu'en avoir extrêmement pitié.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu… Il semble qu'il soit facile de se perdre dans cette école, puisqu'il se fait un devoir sacré de toujours arriver 10 minutes en retard et de prendre 30 minutes de pause.

- Ça doit être pour ça qu'il part 10 minutes en avance… pour être sur d'arriver dans sa voiture avant l'heure de pointe.

Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se mettre à rire. Weasley eut un petit sourire avant que son regard ne se pose sur le professeur qui venait de rentrer à nouveau dans la classe. Peut-être que cette relation ne serait pas un total désastre.

À suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 20**

Drago refusait catégoriquement de s'attarder sur son histoire avec Potter. C'était terminé voilà tout, il n'avait nullement besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. Il aurait dû se douter que de sortir avec le grand Harry Potter ne pouvait que lui emmener des problèmes. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres en pensant à la façon dont Potter l'avait harcelé pour avoir un rendez-vous. Merlin… qui aurait pu imaginer que l'ancien Griffondor irait aussi loin uniquement pour lui parler de Seamus. Merde… une autre personne à laquelle il ne voulait nullement penser. Le type qui les avait abandonnés, lui et son fils, sans la moindre hésitation et, maintenant, il désirait demander pardon? C'était si cliché que cela en devenait pathétique. Il ne pouvait que remercier le ciel que Scorpius n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Seamus. Il se serait senti obliger de l'accompagner et il n'en avait aucune envie. Pouvait-il vraiment s'imaginer parlant à la femme de son ancien amant? Ou, encore pire, voir ses enfants? Les enfants qui avaient eu l'honneur d'être reconnus? Non merci…

- Si tu frottes un peu plus, je pense que la peinture risque de partir. Fit remarquer gentiment Maria.

Il devait vraiment ressembler à un mort vivant pour que Maria lui parle aussi calmement. Il ne blâmait même pas Potter pour ce fiasco… non, il ne blâmait que lui-même. Encore une fois, il s'était laissé berner par un Griffondor. Ne pouvait-il pas apprendre de ses erreurs? Ne pouvait-il pas voir que n'importe quel Griffondor n'était pas bon pour lui? Ne serait jamais bon pour lui? Il tourna rapidement la tête en direction de la porte en entendant celle-ci s'ouvrir et sentit son corps se crisper en voyant le visage contrit de Potter. Oh non. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir. En fait, il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Ses yeux devaient montrer son animosité puisque Potter leva aussitôt les mains en signe de paix.

- Je veux seulement te parler.

Le blond tourna son regard en direction de Maria qui semblait trouver ses ongles extraordinairement intéressants. Merde… Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à hurler devant elle. Il serra les dents et fit signe à Potter de le suivre un peu plus loin dans le magasin. Le brun le suivit rapidement, semblant bien trop désespéré.

- Écoute Malfoy… Je sais que je n'ai pas bien agi. Merde alors! Je n'aurais jamais dû te l'annoncer de cette façon, mais… tu sais que je ne trouve jamais les mots pour exprimer.

- Ok Potter. J'ai compris. Tu es désolé. Tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal.

Le brun semblait extraordinairement surpris par le calme de sa voix. Il s'attendait probablement à ce que Drago se mette à pleurer et à hurler comme une personne enragée. Dommage, il n'avait pas du tout le temps pour ce genre de réaction hystérique. Il avait suffisamment pleurer dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas le temps pour Potter et ses conneries.

- Exactement! Je n'ai jamais voulu…

- La raison pour laquelle tu m'as approché de cette façon est que tu savais que je t'enverrais promener si tu me parlais directement de Seamus.

- Et j'en suis incroyablement désolé… Je te le…

- Tes intentions étaient honorables, je le comprends.

Le soulagement qui étincelait dans les yeux de Potter ne faisait que lui donner encore plus froid. Alors… Sortir avec lui n'était que la chose honorable à faire… Il n'avait pas à être surpris. Pourquoi Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, serait intéressé par Drago Malfoy, déshérité parce que tomber enceint sans être marié? Leur couple n'aurait pas fait le moindre sens et il l'acceptait parfaitement. Il avait été si stupide…

- Malheureusement, Scorpius n'a aucune envie de voir Seamus. Peut-être le voudrait-il plus tard mais, pour l'instant, il refuse de bouger.

- Je le comprends… Ce n'est pas…

- Est-ce tout ce que tu désirais me dire?

Les mains de Potter se posèrent sur ses épaules et Drago s'empressa de se dégager de son étreinte. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être touché par Potter. Plus jamais. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire la même erreur trois fois.

- Malfoy, je croyais que tu comprenais… Souffla Potter, visiblement blessé.

- Je comprends et j'espère que tu comprends que notre relation est terminée. Tout type de relation. Si tu me vois dans la rue, ne prends même pas la peine de me dire "bonjour", cela ne ferait que m'irriter.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Tu dois me croire! S'exclama le brun.

- Je te crois Potter. Tu es… honorable voilà tout.

- Je déteste comment tu dis ce mot.

- Quel mot?

- _Honorable_.

Le blond se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il avait un travail à faire et il était temps qu'il retourne à sa vie normale. Avoir l'insipide fantaisie de sortir avec un héros lui était passé, merci Merlin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un homme honorable qui mettrait son honneur avant son bien-être.

- Tu l'es pourtant. Saint Potter… L'homme qui prend toujours les responsabilités d'autrui sur ses épaules. Ce n'est pas une insulte. C'est un fait. Maintenant, j'ai un travail à faire.

- Malfoy…

Drago croisa alors les yeux émeraude et se fit un devoir d'avoir l'air aussi froid et impassible que possible.

- Maintenant, j'espère que ton sens du devoir te fera réaliser que de me harceler serait injuste envers moi.

- Je…

- Je sais que tu vas me laisser tranquille… me laisser retourner à ma vie… sans faire le moindre scandale parce que tu es un homme honorable.

- Alors… c'est fini. Juste comme ça. Nous n'avons même pas besoin d'en parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais exactement?

Le brun passa une main agitée dans sa chevelure et Drago se maudit quelques secondes lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de sa propre main caressant ses cheveux.

- Je savais que tu allais être en colère. Je m'attendais à ce que tu me hurles dessus, que tu me fasses souffrir et, qu'avec le temps, je réussirais à te convaincre de mes raisons… que tu verrais que je n'avais aucune intention de te faire du mal.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de souffrir Potter. Pas pour moi. Notre relation est terminée.

Potter semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il disait. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas entrain de parler mandarin. Il n'était pas un adolescent qui allait commencer à hurler et à tout détruire autour de lui. Il savait quand une relation était terminée. Il n'allait certainement pas rester là à attendre le prochain coup que l'honorable Potter lui ferait.

- Maintenant, je suis convaincu qu'il y a d'autres librairies. Tu n'es plus obligé de venir dans celle-ci. Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici.

Potter était si clairement abasourdi que Drago dut le pousser pour qu'il commence à bouger. Lorsqu'il le vit partir, il ne put que pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Maria s'installa alors à côté de lui, regardant la porte en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il a fait la chose honorable, voilà tout.

()()()()

Harry ne s'attendait pas à sortir de cette rencontre en se sentant de cette façon. Il s'attendait à ce que Malfoy lui hurle dessus, qu'il lui jette des livres, qu'il fasse preuve de mauvaise foi… Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il lui parle aussi calmement et froidement… Seigneur, il avait été si froid… Non, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il voit qu'il n'avait pas essayé de lui faire mal. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il mette fin à leur relation de façon aussi… sérieuse. Il n'avait jamais pris Malfoy au sérieux, au début de leur relation, lorsqu'il lui ordonnait de rester loin de lui. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il était têtu, mais en fait… c'était plutôt parce qu'il sentait que Malfoy était intrigué par lui. Mais, maintenant… il savait que le blond ne désirait vraiment pas le revoir et cela lui… Il posa violemment sa main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide de toute sa vie. Il croyait sortir de cette rencontre complètement paniqué et désespéré… mais pas vide… certainement pas vide…

()()()()

Le sourire se Scorpius se figea dans son visage en apercevant James Potter. Il n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un autant que le métis… Il devait apprendre à contrôler les expressions de son visage en présence de celui-ci… Ne serait-ce que pour garder sa réputation… et pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'avait nullement gagné avec ses arguments de pacotille. Il était peut-être émotionnel, mais il refusait de pardonner à Harry Potter le mal qu'il avait fait à son père. Surtout pas pour son géniteur qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. Pas pour ce Seamus Finnigan qui était entrain de mourir quelque part… et qui pouvait continuer à mourir quelque part pour tout ce qu'il en avait à faire. Cela ne le regardait en rien après tout. Les yeux émeraude se posèrent sur lui et se plissèrent dangereusement. Scorpius aurait tout donné afin de pouvoir afficher la même expression d'animosité que Potter. Malheureusement, trois élèves le regardaient avec adoration et il ne pouvait qu'apparaître comme étant parfait.

- Bien sur que je vais t'aider Timothy. Cela me ferait plaisir. Annonça chaleureusement Scorpius.

Il aimait bien leur enseigner, mais Timothy, avec ses yeux de merlan frit, l'énervait au plus haut point. Il ne désirait nullement que qui que ce soit tombe amoureux de lui. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il refusait de faire. Sortir avec quelqu'un pour avoir du pouvoir. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se refusait à coucher avec qui que ce soit et prendre le risque d'avoir un enfant à 17 ans. Il n'avait aucune intention de gâcher sa vie comme son père l'avait fait. Il avait des plans bien trop importants pour laisser une grossesse tout gâcher. Potter marchait dans sa direction et Scorpius se fit un devoir de l'ignorer. Malheureusement, le métis décida de lui prendre le bras, l'entrainant comme s'il était une vulgaire poupée.

- Je suis désolé, il semblerait que Potter désire me parler. S'écria-t-il, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur.

Il attendit patiemment que le brun le relâche, ce qu'il fit dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans une classe vide. Son expression plaisante disparut aussitôt alors qu'il montrait les dents. Potter haussa un sourcil avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien. Cracha-t-il. Personne ne t'a donné la permission de me toucher.

- Peu importe. Je vois que tu recommences ton petit jeu. Je croyais que c'était terminé.

- Quel petit jeu?

- Tu sais celui du "oh je suis gentil, serviable, aimant, chaleureux!"

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine tout en foudroyant vicieusement le métis du regard. Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas du tout affecter par son regard menaçant? Quel homme désagréable…

- Comme toi Monsieur "Pauvre de moi! Je suis riche, puissant et beau sans faire le moindre effort!"

- Je ne perds jamais mon temps à m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Depuis que tu es venu dans cette école, tu broies du noir, tu grognes, tu t'énerves, tu ne veux parler à personne. Si ce n'est pas un type qui s'apitoies sur son sort… Comment devrais-je appeler ça?

- Pourquoi pas un type qui veut qu'on le laisse tranquille?

- Quelle malédiction… être populaire sans même avoir à se forcer… Tu devrais remplacer Jeanne d'Arc comme martyr. Elle ne comprenait visiblement pas la vraie souffrance.

Les yeux émeraude s'assombrirent dangereusement et Scorpius fut tenté de reculer d'un pas… Malheureusement, il refusait de perdre face à Potter.

- Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai pas demandé à être populaire comme tu le dis si bien.

- Tout le monde veut être populaire.

- Pas moi. Répliqua froidement Potter. Je veux…

Il se tut soudainement, détournant son regard du sien.

- Oh pardon… Aurais-je dû ajouter "mystérieux" à la liste de tes "qualités"? Cracha Scorpius. Tu veux quoi? Être aimé pour toi-même? Qu'on ne voit pas l'ombre de ton père? Mais juste James sans le Potter? Tu es si prévisible… _Pauvre petit enfant de riche_.

Le ton sarcastique était peut-être trop agressif, mais James s'approcha brusquement de lui, le saisissant par les cheveux et ramenant son visage contre le sien. Pendant quelques terrifiantes secondes, il fut convaincu que le métis allait l'embrasser. Il ignorait à quoi s'attendre d'un baiser de James Potter. Il ignorait s'il serait aussi froid que la glace ou encore brûlant… si brûlant. Son corps frissonna malgré lui alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Un sourire amusé se forma sur les lèvres pleines du brun avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres… sur son front. C'était quoi cette…

- Prévisible, hein…

Et il le planta là sans un seul regard en arrière. Oh bordel…

À suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message** : Cette fic prend en considération jusqu'au 4ème livre d'Harry Potter.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**Chapitre 21**

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago n'avait pas eu une seule nouvelle de Potter, et il en remerciait le ciel. Il déposa avec exaspération un plat de nouilles devant son fils qui semblait aussi morose que lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû revoir Potter. Il aurait dû écouter son premier instinct qui lui avait hurlé de courir dans l'autre direction, et maintenant… Il était là à penser à lui comme un imbécile. Oui, il était vraiment bête lorsqu'il le désirait.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Scorpius? Demanda-t-il à son fils.

- Ouais… C'est juste… Une personne m'énerve à l'école, mais je ne vais le laisser me faire tourner en bourrique.

Drago s'apprêtait à poser plus de questions lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Pendant une horrible seconde, il se demanda s'il s'agissait de Potter. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le laisserait jamais rentrer dans sa maison. Pas après l'histoire d Seamus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il haussa un sourcil en voyant une femme au visage lugubre et aux grands yeux bruns.

- Bonsoir…

- Vous êtes Drago Malfoy? Déclara-t-elle d'emblée avec un léger accent irlandais.

- Oui.

- Je suis Magdalena Finnigan, la femme de Seamus.

Elle lui aurait annoncé qu'elle était le Diable en personne et il aurait moins sursauté. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle rentra dans sa demeure et ferma la porte. Scorpius vint aussitôt voir ce qui se passait et haussa un sourcil en voyant leur visiteuse.

- Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ton père. Fit-elle remarquer.

Scorpius lui lança un regard interrogateur et Drago put enfin reprendre le contrôle de ses membres.

- Scorpius, va dans ta chambre.

Son fils, qui était toujours prêt à argumenter, s'exécuta sans la moindre protestation. Le blond se tourna alors en direction de Magdalena qui semblait de bien méchante humeur. Il s'en fichait. Il pouvait déjà deviner les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à venir lui rendre visite… Et il ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

- Avant de venir chez moi… Siffla Drago. Vous devez m'appeler.

- Je suis désolée, mais l'état de mon mari est critique. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ses formules de politesse… et puisqu'Harry refuse de vous parler de Seamus.

- Il m'en a parlé.

Le visage de Magdalena afficha alors une grande surprise.

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu le voir? S'indigna-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je aller voir Seamus?

- Il va bientôt mourir et il désire voir son enfant. Je ne pense pas que cela soit trop demandé.

- Sérieusement?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et une intense animosité étreignit le cœur de Drago. Il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par cette femme. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller voir Seamus et personne n'avait le droit de l'y obliger.

- Peut-être que vous ne voulez pas voir Seamus. Ce que je peux comprendre. Son comportement était… inacceptable.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais, son fils devrait lui rendre visite.

- Pourquoi? Il l'a abandonné!

- C'est son devoir d'aller voir son père sur son lit de mort. Un sang-pur tel que vous ne peut que comprendre l'importance de ce geste…

Ah non! Personne n'allait lui reparler de son foutu sang pur! À quoi ce sang lui avait-il servi lorsqu'il était tombé enceint à l'âge de 17 ans? À rien! Hormis à être mis à la porte de sa maison. Ses parents étaient morts, il aurait dû être l'héritier du manoir Malfoy… au lieu de cela, il avait été refusé comme héritier et il avait été laissé sans le moindre sous. Alors, son sang pur pouvait aller se faire foutre! Et Seamus aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ne me dites pas ce qui est important ou non. Siffla Drago. Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

- Vous savez pertinemment que cet enfant le regrettera… S'il ne voit pas son père une seule fois dans sa vie… Il le regrettera amèrement. Peut-être pas maintenant, mais dans quelques années.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Magdalena lui lança un regard éloquent qui lui donna envie de montrer les dents. Si Scorpius n'était pas curieux maintenant, il n'allait pas l'obliger à aller voir Seamus. Et puis… quelle vision… La seule image qu'il aurait de son géniteur serait celle d'un mourant dans un lit d'hôpital? Non merci. Il allait le rencontrer pour le voir mourir trois secondes plus tard? De quel droit Seamus se permettait-il de demander une chose pareille… S'il avait été devant lui, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'étrangler.

- Parce que la famille est la chose la plus importante. Expliqua froidement Magdalena. Le sang est tout ce qui compte.

- Je suis sa famille. Pas Seamus. Siffla Drago. Vous pouvez partir à présent.

Le regard brun se voila d'éclairs et la femme de son ancien amant s'approcha de lui en tendant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. Elle était plus petite que lui, mais il devait admettre qu'il était prêt à utiliser sa baguette contre elle si elle rentrait dans sa bulle.

- Il est entrain de mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte de ce monde avec un tel regret.

- Hé bien… il n'aura qu'à vivre avec. Comme nous le faisons tous.

- Cet enfant…

- Je vous interdit de parler comme si vous en aviez quelque chose à faire de Scorpius. Tout ce que vous faites est pour votre mari. Ce n'est certainement pas pour le bien-être de mon enfant.

Il pouvait voir la rage et la tristesse qui se battaient férocement dans les yeux de la femme de Seamus. Elle protégeait son mari et lui se devait de protéger son fils. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher Scorpius d'aller voir Seamus… s'il le désirait. Il n'allait certainement pas l'obliger à aller voir ce fils de pute. Il se fichait qu'il allait mourir bientôt. En fait, il se fichait s'il mourrait demain, mais… il était prêt à accepter la décision de son fils. Peu importe le prix que cela devait lui coûter. Peu importe s'il devait revoir Seamus et supporter de voir les yeux bleus et les cheveux blond-roux… Il s'en fichait éperdument.

- Je pense sincèrement que cet enfant regrettera de ne pas avoir vu son père une seule fois dans sa vie. J'en suis sure… mais, il est vrai que je suis là pour mon mari. Il a juste… besoin de partir en paix.

Pour la première fois, il eut pitié de cette femme qui avait débarqué chez lui sans y être invité. Mais, cela ne changeait rien à sa décision.

- Je ne l'obligerai pas à aller voir Seamus.

- Puis-je au moins lui parler?

Drago hésita pendant une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Il entraina alors la jeune femme jusqu'au salon et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des canapés. Il monta ensuite au deuxième étage et pénétra dans la chambre de Scorpius. Son fils était entrain de "lire" un livre, même s'il semblait plutôt perdu dans ses pensés.

- Scorpius… Elle veut te parler. Souffla Drago.

- Qui est-elle?

- C'est la femme de Seamus Finnigan.

Les lèvres de Scorpius se pincèrent avant qu'il n'hoche la tête et se lève. Lorsqu'il arriva près de Drago, le blond l'arrêta et l'entoura de ses bras. Le corps de son fils se détendit aussitôt et il enfouit sa tête contre son cou.

- Papa…

- Tu lui dis "non", d'accord? Elle n'a aucun pouvoir dans le monde sorcier. Elle ne peut pas ruiner ta réputation. Si elle ne réussit pas à te convaincre, tu l'envoies promener. Tu ne dois rien à Seamus, au contraire… c'est lui qui avait des devoirs envers toi. _**Tu ne lui dois rien**_.

Scorpius hocha faiblement la tête avant de sortir de son étreinte et de descendre en bas. Merlin… Son fils était un adolescent à présent… très loin d'être un adulte, mais pas encore un enfant… Il pouvait lui faire confiance pour une décision aussi pénible. Peu importe ce qu'il décidait de faire, il n'avait d'autres choix que de le soutenir. Son cellulaire se mit à sonner et il y répondit immédiatement.

- Bonsoir?

- Malfoy?! Est-ce que ça va?

Seigneur… Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un seul moment de répit? D'abord Magdalena et maintenant Potter?

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu n'aurais pas reçu la visite d'une… femme?

- Tu parles de Magdalena Finnigan?

Le brun jura doucement avant de soupirer.

- Elle m'a laissé un message enragée sur ma boîte vocale et j'ai tout de suite deviné qu'elle allait venir te rendre visite. Je sais qu'elle peut-être… intimidante… c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu la rencontres.

- Est-ce pour cela que tu as été celui qui m'a annoncé la nouvelle?

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne avant que Potter laisse échapper une expiration.

- Ouais… Magdalena a autant de délicatesse qu'un bulldozer et tu es… enfin, tu es toi. Je savais que la troisième guerre mondiale allait éclater.

Pendant quelques secondes, Drago fut tenté d'éclater de rire et se retint de justesse. Il n'allait plus laisser Potter le faire réagir. Il en avait fini avec cette relation. S'il ne comprenait pas que les Griffondors et lui ne marchaient pas… Il avait un sacré problème voilà tout.

- Alors ouais… c'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler moi-même…

- Je vois Potter. Alors, tout va bien. Au revoir.

- Malfoy! Attends une seconde…

Le blond poussa un soupir en attendant que Potter lui dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je… Je sais que je t'ai fait mal… Et je ne le voulais pas, sérieusement. Je suis un aussi gros bulldozer que Magdalena. Même pire.

- Potter, je sais pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait… Nous n'avons nullement besoin d'en reparler.

- Ah bon? Alors explique-moi pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi? Que je dois presque m'enchaîner pour ne pas venir te voir?

Le cœur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine alors que sa main se resserrait autour de son cellulaire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ces paroles… Surtout après qu'il ait pris le résolution de ne plus tomber dans le panneau.

- C'est parce que tu te sens mal. Expliqua Potter. Ce qui n'est nullement justifié. Tu faisais tout simplement la chose…

- Honorable. Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit. Bon bye Malfoy.

Et il raccrocha avant même qu'il ne puisse parler. C'était quoi cette… la rage lui tomba dessus de manière si surprenant qu'il faillit s'étouffer.

()()()()

Harry était si irrité qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Sérieusement? Encore cette histoire d'être "honorable"? _**Sérieusement**_? Il était sur le point de devenir cinglé tellement il pensait au blond et lui pensait qu'il avait tout ça uniquement pour faire la chose honorable? Il avait l'air de quoi? D'un Saint? Malfoy le connaissait donc si peu? Son cellulaire sonna et il le prit avec énervement.

- Ça a intérêt à être urgent. Grogna-t-il.

- De quel droit oses-tu me raccrocher en plein dans la face!? Hurla Malfoy d'une voix stridente.

- Je t'ai dit bye. Répliqua Harry.

- Va te faire foutre Potter! Toi, ton honorabilité, tes Griffondors, ton insensibilité… Vous pouvez tous aller vos faire foutre!

- Ah ouais?

- _**Ouais**_!

Et il lui raccrocha dessus dans le moindre problème. Harry éclata soudainement de rire et James pénétra dans sa chambre, le regardant comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

- Papa?

- Il m'a hurlé dessus. Déclara-t-il victorieusement.

- Monsieur Malfoy j'imagine… et alors?

- Ça veut dire qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi. Ça veut dire qu'il y a encore une chance.

- Il est clairement dérangé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ça rend la vie intéressante.

James ne semblait nullement en accord avec lui et se contenta de le regarder comme s'il venait de mettre des souliers à talons hauts.

- Quand tu commenceras à avoir des sentiments amoureux envers quelqu'un, tu me comprendras.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te comprendre Papa. Surtout si c'est pour ressembler à un tueur en série.

Harry se contenta de rire un peu plus alors que James roulait des yeux, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait de l'espoir… c'est tout ce qui comptait.

À suivre…


End file.
